Blown Away
by Lingering Wind
Summary: Beaten by her drunkard father and engaged to Ganondorf, prince of the Gerudo, Zelda decides to discard her past and start a new life as Sheik: the supposed last surviving member of the Sheikah. When she encounters a wandering traveler named Link will she be able to keep her identity as the princess of the war torn country hidden? AU Hyrule
1. Chapter 1

**'Kay! So I had this idea in my head.**

**Sort of inspired by the song "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood, hence the name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I back into a corner as far as possible, but it doesn't prevent the sensation of a warm, sticky liquid go down my face. Crimson drips onto the hard marble floor as I grip my left eye I can no longer see through. The smell of alcohol mixed with the sickening scent of my own blood fills the room. Immediately, I push past the one who had attacked me, distancing myself from the figure that wields the now shattered bottle that had been used as a weapon. A hard tug sends me backwards and implants shards of glass into the palms of my hands as I hit the floor.

"Pick this mess up." My father spits on the ground before retreating to the other room to obtain a new bottle of liquor. I quickly stand to begin an attempt of fleeing, but a light headed sensation consumes me-likely from blood loss. I take a few steps sideways into a guard, who does nothing to help me out of fear of my father: King of Hyrule. Given his nature, he would surely have any one assisting me executed. There has never been a way out of it, and no one dared speak up on the matter. Not after Impa was dismissed from her duties a year ago, leading many-myself included-to believe she had been killed. In a matter of minutes, my world is spinning out of control and I can't make my vision clear anymore. My father doesn't come back into the room, thank Farore. But that fact means little to nothing as my consciousnesses slips from me.

I open my eye and then pull the blanket over my head, blocking sunlight from my view. When did I get into my room? Was someone with me right now? Curiosity getting the better of me, I sit up wincing in pain thanks to the cuts on my hands that are somehow wrapped. "Who's there?" I ask, observing my surroundings to reveal I was back in my chamber. No one could be seen from looking around, so I decide to lay down again. Soon I coax myself to sleep again, only to awaken at sundown.

I faintly hear a male voice from the other side of my door, likely a guard. "Do you think she's up yet?"

I hear another, "She will have to be up soon. It's the tenth." The second one says on the other side of the door as my eyes widen. The tenth, today, is supposed to be my engagement announcement to the whole kingdom. My fiancé had been picked by my father, spelling misfortune for me. I know who he picked. His best friend Dorobou's son, a complete stranger to me. As if their friendship wasn't in their favor already, the Gerudo Territory, where they're from is known for their excellent supply of weaponry. Something needed for the war against the Termina.

A knock on the door alarms me. "Get up, now." The first guard insists. I smirk, I don't even have to respect of those loyal to the castle. As if it matters to me. They don't help me when I need them, so why is it my concern how they talk to me? And yet they will address me by my title, only in the presence of my father, who treats them as dogs. Pathetic. Though I don't blame them. I'm their living example of why to fear the drunkard of a king.

I stand up and walk to my closet, looking through the countless gowns until I find a specific blue one. Jeweled silk until the waist line, lace sleeves slightly longer than my arms, and a ruffled skirt that reaches covers my feet. _If I'm going to die later today might as well wear this once. _I think, examining myself in the mirror. A bittersweet smile spreads on my face for half a second. The only thing I own from my mother and I decide to wear it with the knowledge my life could reach an unpredictable end. I'm getting engaged to a man of my father's choice. Nayru knows he would pick someone as wicked as him. Maybe worse. I can't assume he's better than what I assume seeing how his father acts on his visits to the castle.

"The king wants you in the throne room immediately." I hear the second one. I slip on gloves to cover up the bandages on my hands, despite the fact there's no way I can cover the bandages over my eye.

"Coming." I respond while twisting the gold door nob. I pass the guards standing at my door, and they follow. Apparently I needed an escort. "I can walk alone to the throne room. It's just past the dining hall."

I feel the cold metal of their armor rub against my arms, signalling they are now next to me. "Unfortunately we have orders to come with you so you remain punctual." The one to my right remarks. Leave it to my father to avoid any chances of me trying to procrastinate-one of the only things I can do as a form of defiance and not have a harsh punishment. At least not as harsh as last night. A not forms in my stomach as I enter the throne room, still accompanied by my unwanted "loyal" servants.

A snakelike grin is on my father's face as he gestures for the guards to leave my side. He yanks my wrist to lead me to the balcony, where a roaring crowd is beneath us. "People of Hyrule," He begins, silencing them. "As we enter war with Termina and begin a new era of prosperity and integrity..." I tune out the rest for a moment. _As if he has the capability to give these people those privileges through bloodshed and murder. _I think as I start to pay attention to my temporarily sober father. "...I bring good news. As a union with the Gerudo to ensure our victory, my daughter Zelda Harkinian is to wed Ganondorf Dragmire." He gestures to the other side of him where I am not currently standing, thus making a figure I assume is Ganondorf's presence known.

Father steps back and Ganondorf turns to me, and kneels to take my hand and kiss it. I refrain from showing how repulsive I think he is. Sickly green skin-surely not caused by sun exposure and freezing cold, golden eyes- an arrogant look in them, and his menacing grin. He stands and wraps an arm around my shoulder, forcing me to avoid shivering or tensing up at his firm touch that from other eyes would likely be seen as gentle. I force a smile to appear as if I were happy, gaining a less intense stare from my father. Though I get the feeling Ganondorf isn't convinced. Despite that, he leads me back into the throne room with Father, who informs us that we have to go down there and enjoy the feast. So within the next ten minutes I'm walking arm and arm with my fiancé down the carpeted steps and down into the people-filled ballroom.

He pulls a chair for me, finally getting his disgusting arm off me. I sit quickly, but not enough to make it seem like I'm trying to keep my distance. "Thank you." I say with a failed attempt of using a decent tone. Ganondorf sits next to me without uttering a single word. Beverages are poured and eventually someone speaks up and purposes a toast. A speech is made on how grateful the citizens are the Gerudo territory will have a hand in the war for Hyrule's side and that with Ganondorf here they're ensured I'm in good hands along with the rest of the kingdom, especially when we take throne. Oblivious to my noticeable wounds, Ganondorf's disturbing vibe. All of it. I bet they don't even know their king is an alcoholic. Their ignorance would be pitiful if I weren't in the situation of this moment.

The conversations become overwhelming, I eat little to nothing and no one notices or offers me food in the first place. Eventually it's sun down judging by looking out the windows. The talking dies down as I hear music slowly creep into the background. Ganondorf stands up and moves in front of me, holding out a hand. "Care to dance?" The first words he's said all night and yet it's to request my participation in an activity I dread. I take his hand anyways and stand. _Maybe if I have a convincing performance Father will be pleased with me for once so I can have a good night's sleep for the first time in a good while... _I think as he leads me to the area encircled with people watching those dancing. People retreat to join the circle as Ganondorf turns to face me and puts a hand on my hip, starting to take lead. The music tempo picks up and turns into a joyful tune. If only I could feel the happiness of the majority of the people here. But a voice in the back of my mind tells me it won't be possible with the road I'm going down in life.

Finally we aren't in motion anymore. We start to head up the steps once again, taking away my small taste of false freedom. When we enter the throne room I realize the iron grip he has on me, forcing me to follow. We go into the dining hall for a brief moment and see our fathers discussing something. After passing a few doors, including the one leading to my chamber, we go up the steps and on one of the roofs of the castle. He releases me for a minute, then I find myself pinned to the wall, Ganondorf inches from my face. "Get away from me! !" I yell.

"Now why would I do that, sweetheart?" He gets closer, starting to move his free hand I've kept my gaze fixed on since he restricted my movements. Predicting his next action, I spit on his face as a last resort, not wanting to kick him seeing I'm in a dress. I'm rewarded for my five seconds of bravery with a punch to the face. I don't move my face from its current position looking to the left of me rather than straight at him, but my eyes gaze into his. Now I've done it. Ganondorf has that sly grin on his face again. Before I can think of what he's up to I hear fabric rip and the stinging sensation of a cut go from my shoulder to my waist diagonally. Ganondorf places his knife back into its sheath that has been concealed the whole time, possibly anticipating my resistance. It hurts to breathe. Thankfully he seems satisfied with my injury and he walks away. I sink to my knees and hug myself for a bit even though it does nothing to ease the pain.

Soon I go down the steps, feeling blood ooze with every step. I have one hand keeping my clothes from falling apart and the other to lean on the wall. I become light headed, but remain determined to get to my chamber and attempt to barricade the door. I'm sure my father has heard of the incident from Ganondorf. If not he must have heard me yell. When I do enter my room, I find a first aid wrap on my dresser. I don't question its convenience and instead try to tend to my wound. I take off my ripped and bloodied keepsake from my mother and then start to wrap the wound, wincing in pain. From the other side of the door I hear footsteps coming down the hall, so I immediately get a grip on my book case and drag it from the corner of the room to in front of the door. I fall backwards against the bookcase, and I hear something hit the floor. With my hand shaking uncontrollably I use my hand to slide the book that fell across the floor to me. The sound it made as it hit the floor confuses me, it doesn't look like it's heavy enough to produce a sound like that. I shake the book up and down to hear something hit the hard cover. So the book was hollow? Its strange pattern of a red eye with a single tear drop coming from it looks vaguely familiar but I can't remember why.

I brush that fact aside and open the large book. A folded piece of paper, an outfit, and a bag are occupying the hollow book. The note was written in careful handwriting and I can read it without difficulty after unfolding it.

_"Princess Zelda_,

_enclosed is what is necessary to escape. It was a request of Impa's for me to assist you in the event things truly got out of hand and your life was put in danger. I apologize for my late intervention but I know you're strong in mind and spirit and can handle hardships when the situation calls for it. The bag contains items you will need sooner or later, and I'm assuming you will likely put the potion to use rather quickly. I know you won't be familiar with the crystals you will find in there. The red one is a spell known as Din's Fire. The blue: Nayru's love. The green, Farore's Wind is most important to you right now. Once you've made preparations, call forth Farore's Wind. You shall be transported out of the castle. I pray afterwards you stay alive and well._

_- Sahasrahla." _

I fold the note, processing what I just read. Grabbing the bag, I pull out the bottle containing a blue liquid. Likely the potion "Sahasrahla" described. The cork on the bottle makes a little noise when I pull it out, causing a little fear despite the door being blocked. I calm myself before I risk the chance of dropping the delicate glass and drink half of the potion. I feel more focused, and thankfully I'm relieved of my pain for now... and there's something else I can't place. Standing up, I lean on the bookcase and I look around to see if there's anything I want to take with me. Several moments of walking around the room I find nothing I want to take. So I go ahead and put on the outfit and examine myself in the mirror. The patted protection on it gives me a masculine figure, and conveniently there is a scarf I can pull up to cover my face. After looking at the design on the outfit that is similar to the book, I realize why it's so familiar. It all traces back to Impa. She had an eye on her outfit with a single tear drop on it, just as the design on my current apparel. Though I've long forgotten the meaning of the symbol I am certain of one thing. It represents the Sheikah tribe, shadow of the Royal Family.

_Brilliant. If I slip up and reveal knowledge of things only those involved with the castle would know, I have an explanation. _I think before noticing a strange scent coming from somewhere in the room. No matter where I walk around the scent is strong. Then I look down at the scarf I decided to let cover my face. "It couldn't be..." I mutter. My eye widens when I don't hear _my_ voice say that even though I'm positive I was the one who spoke. As observation I pull the scarf under my chin so it's no longer covering my face. "Hm..." I hear my voice return, no longer sounding like a male's. _I get it! The scarf... something having to do with that smell makes it so I sound like a guy! Plus with the overall outfit I can get away with running away and taking the identity of a male Sheikah! There would be no suspicion I'm Hyrule's "missing" princess! _

With a plan in place that I finally have caught onto, I open a drawer in my bedside dresser and pull out a brush and a rubber band. Carelessly I throw them on the bed for a second, needing both of my hands to remove the bandage on my left eye. I can't open it, but I don't care either. Now I abandon my attention to my eye and redirect it to my hair. I sit on my bed, putting the rubber band on my wrist in the process and then glance in the mirror to debate on how I want my hair to look. Soon I decide to put it in a braid, keeping my bangs in my face. It takes a matter of seconds to fiddle with my hands to the point I'm done braiding so I use the rubber band to finish it up.

My eye is in the mirror, looking to see if there was anything else I needed to do to alter my appearance. I realize that the crown was still on my head. I take it off quickly, partially with disgust. Moving my head around the room, I look for items I should discard before taking my leave. The bandage used on my eye is on the floor, so I pick it up and throw it away. Not that it mattered, the fact I was leaving would be known within a few minutes of leaving once the door gets broken down-likely by guards. Then again if I recall right the guards have been using track dogs to capture runaway prisoners. _Guess I'm stuck taking the crown with me... as long as no one looks in my bag though I should be alright. _I reason, taking the crown and wrapping it in a pillow case to conceal it. While putting that in my bag, I pull out the green crystal.

"Now... how am I supposed to get this thing to work...?" I mumble to myself. The words from the letter echo in my mind. _Weren't the crystals referred to as spells? _I shiver. My mother used to tell me stories of the days of old when magic was a common ability used by those proven worthy of the goddesses' favor. When she first died I found comfort in the books she read the tales from, though shortly after Father got rid of everything that reminded him of her. I would say he used alcohol to drink his pain away, but the month after her death he condemned me-the spitting image of his late wife- and soon started taking that to the extreme of hitting me. Even in public, but not as often as home where the only witnesses are the guards, who swear on their lives what happens at the castle stays at the castle.

Snapping myself out of the past and back to the present, I clutch the green crystal with both hands. "I call forth Farore's Wind!" My hands start to burn to the point I let go of the crystal, that is now a light green light. It seems to explode few seconds later, forcing me to shut my eye. When it opens I'm no longer in my chamber. Instead in the royal stables, a place I've been denied access to for years. A white horse neighs in front of me, as if it had been awaiting my arrival. It already has a saddle on it, making it questionable if someone intentionally did that. I may have forgotten how to ride a horse properly but it doesn't stop me from mounting, getting the horse in motion, and clinging on for dear life. The third of course is a challenge on its own, but the rain doesn't make the odds in my favor on escaping. I slip to the side, holding onto the reins. The horse seems discomforted by this and goes on it's hind legs, jerking me backwards, and makes me let go of the reins. Shakily I rise to my feet and succeed on mounting the horse again. I kick its sides just hard enough to get it to move, but not enough to injure it. When my vision hazes I realize my wound has reopened. I can't stop my shivering but I still hold on to the horse's neck. Between the sounds of thunder, my heavy breathing, and the wind I can make out another sound: an extra pair of hooves galloping behind me. My heart races and I debate on turning around. Despite all of the contradicting voices in my head I look back.

I regret that move when I see a black horse racing behind to try and catch up. Its rider: Ganondorf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Reviews! Rare sight to me nowadays and I appreciate it!**

***going in order of reviews***

**gamer: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Peaches R Tasty: Thanks dude! Will do.**

**Yowane. Haku: Gracias!**

**Panda2602: Trust me, I won't... Y'know I don't have a tablet lil cuz. :P**

**safyre: Well here's the next chapter so the wait is over.**

**iranda20: Thanks!**

**ShadowNinja2011: No?**

**Note- I'll likely update weekly sometime around the weekend depending on what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I'm roused from my slumber hearing unfamiliar voices. I lie still and listen. "Is he alright?"

"The boy's got an infection and a high fever. He should pull through though." A male voice says. I try to sit up and my back slams the bed, a soft landing compared to the blow to the head I take in the process. I loose consciousness afterwards.

* * *

_A voice roars with laughter as lightning flashes throughout the sky. I fall, hitting my side on a sharp cold edge. A rock. I glance at the ground sideways. Muddy hooves gallop away from me. No escape. A heavy boot stomps on my stomach, causing blood to spill from my mouth._

_"G-get off...me...!" I shout with using the little energy I have. A green hand reaches towards my face, and I can't move no matter how much I wish I could. My face is no longer concealed by the scarf. The boot is off of my abdomen, lessening my anguish. A fist grabs the collar of my shirt, in other words the scarf, and hoists me up so I'm gazing into golden eyes. The grip tightens and dots begin to dance through my vision. I cough repeatedly, splattering blood on Ganondorf's sickening green face. He doesn't seem angered, but instead takes the disturbing action of licking the blood from his lips while grinning. _

_"So tell me Princess... are you done with your little tantrum?" His tone is flat, indicating he probably thinks I won't show any resistance. I decide to take advantage of that. I kick him in the face, not thinking of his initial reaction to being struck. Surprisingly, Ganondorf glares at me but makes no effort to retaliate. Instead he chuckles, wiping the blood that's dripping from his mouth. "I see you aren't done... Very well. I'll let you play that way for now. Just don't get too comfortable. You can go across the world and I'll still hunt you down. You're my ticket to more power." I tremble uncontrollably, as if my body knows to fear even when I can't necessarily think straight. "Oh, don't fret. I won't take your life. You hold something... precious to me. Unfortunately you're the only one with that power so you will become my tool. All in good time." A light appears... from his hand? I can't make sense of this in time. It thrusts into my stomach and it begins to burn. "Since you want to pretend to be male, I figure I'll help you for a while. Maybe a little more time will awaken your true potential so it makes things easier..."_

* * *

The voice fades away as I awaken to a cool, damp cloth being placed on my forehead. I open my eye and look at the individual who put it on me. A scrawny old man with bug-like large eyes. Though maybe that's just his glasses causing them to appear so large, but it didn't help his disturbing appearance. "You up eh? Don't be moving around sonny, or else you'll put yourself in more pain. I don't know what happened but you took a heck of a beating." _So he's one the voices from earlier. _I think, gazing up at him. A bell chimes in a different room, and immediately the old man walks away from me.

"I'm back Dr. Borville." I hear another voice say. Curiosity consumes me and I decide to attempt in overcoming the obstacle of sitting up, defying the old man's orders. I shift about ninety degrees and then sit up against the wall. A girl with long orange hair, large blue eyes, an orange cloth tied loosely around her neck, a dress that is white/tan until the waist, and held together to the top by belt are two layers: a purple skirt and a brown apron-like article of clothing. I guess she's grown up on the countryside. Her semi-tan skin and her accent suggest it's possible.

"Thank you Malon." Dr. Borville mumbles under his breath while taking an envelope from her hand, and opens it shortly afterwards. He tears it not even a minute after glancing at it. "You can relay the message to the old hag I ain't payin' her squat!" The door opens again and a woman with red hair in a ponytail and a somewhat revealing top comes in the room. His expression reads fear, demolishing the the cockiness he had a second ago.

"'Old hag'?" She walks closer towards Dr. Borville and he steps back. "I'm not the senile old man ready to kick the bucket." Malon walks closer to the woman and murmurs something, the only thing I catch is 'Telma'- her name? The two go back to bickering and Malon approaches me with a bag in hand. She pulls something out of it, my clothes.

"Sorry mister. I hope you don't mind. I washed your clothes for you." Malon holds them out to me and I take them gingerly. "Um... What's your name if you don't mind me askin'?" I look frantically around my surroundings for ideas. I feel stupid for the ignorant move of not coming up with an alias.

I end up glancing at my clothes. "Sheik." I blurt out without a second thought.

"Hm..." Fear creeps up at the back of my mind out of how my 'name' is so similar to the name of the race I was pretending to be of. Would she catch on and suspect the fact I was lying? "Sheik... Interesting name." Malon's face doesn't show a hint of suspicion, rather she seems bewildered by it. "Well you're obviously not from here." I relax, now knowing the reason behind her reaction.

"Where are we exactly?" I ask as soon as the topic of our location comes up and as an attempt to keep the question of where I'm from

"Ordon province." She answers as the background of Dr. Borville and the woman possibly named Telma arguing ceases. He walks in the room and is next to Malon while the woman stays in the door way, as if examining the situation.

"I told you not to move boy." He grouchily remarks. I absentmindedly start to tremble a bit. Dr. Borville sighs in annoyance. "Remove your shirt. I need to change your bandages. Wouldn't want your infection to come back now would you?" I'm hesitant about it until I remind myself silently I'm a male at the moment. I take off the tattered shirt I've been wearing up to this point and then realize Malon and the woman are staring at me. I find it awkward but I chose to pretend I don't notice. It's an easy task once my bandages are removed and the pain throughout my body becomes more intense as he's making contact with my bruised and cut skin. "The stitches seem to be holding up just fine..." I hear him murmur under his breath. "Telma hand me the wrap would you?" I feel the mattress rise from behind me as he gets up and discards the bloodied bandage that had been on me for Nayru knows how long. The woman-now confirmed to be known as Telma- hands it to him and my wounds are wrapped in no time.

"How do you feel, Sheik?" Malon looks at me with concern.

"A lot better." I respond with the best grin I can come up with. Her expression seems to lighten up a bit from my answer.

"You're quite a looker." Telma says, walking up near the bed as if to get a better look of me. She disturbs me a bit but I get the feeling she means no harm to me, maybe she's just jokingly flirting. Not like I can reveal who I am. Nor would I have the heart to tell her I'm female at this point since I would likely be considered delusional. Maybe they would blame it on my concussion, but at that point would I be considered mentally unstable?

"If you feel better how bout you pay up then git out!" I get a glare from him.

"Well where's my bag? I can't pay you without my rupees." I mimic his tone and expression to turn the tables. Telma steps in between us, disrupting our stare down.

"I think it's still in my bar. I'll take you there if you're up to it." Well that explains a lot. Tattoos on face, several piercings,the side comment and her overall outfit probably would be something to expect from a bar owner. Though I feel bad for assuming this, seeing she seems nice... as long as she isn't conversing with Dr. Borville. I nod and then get up to my feet, feeling a little dizzy while doing so. Malon allows me to lean on her for support as Telma leads us across the dirt road and we go down some steps. There's concrete walls and a floor here, and the sign near a wooden door reads 'Telma's Bar'. She opens the door and the room reeks of alcohol, which doesn't help my slim chances of forgetting the past. I try not to tremble seeing Malon would notice right away. "One minute honey." Telma goes past the counter into another room, then returns with my bag. "This is it, right?"

"Yes. Thank you." I take my bag and clip it around my waist the way it was before. I unzip compartments one by one but can't find any rupees. _Well this isn't going to end up well... _

"Don't have any rupees?" Telma asks while she begins wiping the table in a room right next to the one we entered from.

"No..." I admit reluctantly.

"Tell you what. If you can do some work around here for the next few hours I'll pay the tab for you." She winks.

"But he can barely move on his own as it is..." Malon speaks up, still supporting me so I can stand without difficulty. Telma puts the rag on the counter near a sleeping white cat that pays no mind to us talking.

"Well is he still in town?" She inquires, leaving me confused on the matter. I can't even begin to guess who she is referring to but Malon apparently does. It takes a moment but then I see recognition begin to show up on her face and she nods.

"Should still be at the inn." Malon responds. She turns her head towards me, "do you think you'd be alright for a minute or so?"

"Yeah." I begin to lean on the wall as she takes my arm off of her shoulder and leaves the bar. I bite my lip for a moment wondering if I should ask who 'he' is. "Um... who were you referring to just now...?" I finally force myself to ask as it began to eat away at me.

"The young man who brought you in. He isn't much for talking, somewhat like you I suppose." I don't know if I should take offence to this comment, but I soon brush it off as something that isn't worth being concerned about. The cat soon wakes up and meows then jumps off the counter and snuggles against my legs. "Looks like Louise likes you." The gentle touch of the cat is alien to me. I've never had many interactions with domesticated animals but I like it in this case. Louise's fur rubbing up against me is almost relaxing. I kneel down despite the slight pain of doing so and pet her. She begins to purr shortly after, sitting next to me and rubbing her head on my hand. I grin. My first taste of a peaceful moment that my father or anyone else, namely Ganondorf, can't ruin for me. I savor it for the next few minutes when the door creaks open again.

My gaze is now fixed on Malon and a blue eyed boy, clad in a green tunic with a long pointed hat that sits neatly on his blonde locks.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter compared to last. Unfortunately I have some personal things that need taken care of in the next few days that'll make me have to do some extra school work so... that's that. See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello~**

**James Birdsong: Thank you!**

**iranda20: Thanks!**

**ShadowNinja2011: We'll see. (If it weren't for Telma's flirting habit I would say she fell for it...)**

**DestinyPrincess289: Here's your update!**

**Yowane .Haku: Gracias! En cuanto a tu pregunta, Link trajo Zelda (Sheik) al Dr. Borville. ****  
(^^I'm sorry about that if it didn't make sense... Actually using Google Translate since I'm a messed up half Mexican who knows more Japanese than Spanish.)**

**._. CHANGE OF SUBJECT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

He stands a few feet in front of me, looking at Telma. Louise gets up and begins to meow at him.

"Link, would you mind going into the Hidden Village to pick up a potion or two?" Telma gestures towards me slightly but Link doesn't look my way at all, he probably saw me while coming in. He nods and without another word he leaves. A smirk appears on Telma's face a bit afterwards. "Then again I suppose you talk a bit more... Though you two seem kind at heart."

"Well I need to get back to the ranch. Link should be back within the hour, it shouldn't take him too long to get there by horse." Malon states and Telma nods as if giving her the okay for leaving. She turns to look at me and tries not to laugh, "Don't get into much trouble Sheik. You're in bad shape as it is."

"Alright then." I reply, surprised at the fact a person I barely knew cares about my well being.

"Feel free to drop by!" She winks while walking out the door. Telma takes a nap while leaning on the counter so I pay mind to stay relatively silent. The cat returns to my side and then rolls on her back. I tilt my head while looking down at her in amusement as she entertains herself by playing with my braid. I don't realize how much time has passed until I'm tapped on the shoulder. My attention goes from Louise to Link, who is kneeling to make eye contact with me. He holds a red potion in his hand and has it out towards me.

"Thank you." I mutter before taking it. Link nods and then glances at Telma for a moment. I'm curious as to why he's so silent but I don't question it at all.

"No problem." He speaks in a gentle, quiet tone. "Tell her I'll be here in a few hours for my shift, would you?"

"I will." Link gets up and leaves shortly after. Then the realization comes to me that if I work at the bar for a day to pay off the tab for Dr. Borville I would end up working with him. The thought itself is strange. Strange, awkward and almost uncomfortable. If it were up to me I wouldn't be working in a place that had to do with alcohol, but what other choice did I have? I can't skip off. This place is so peaceful, even though I've had very few glimpses of it overall. An ideal place to live in. Not like I can go to Termina, well I wouldn't want to. Both Hyrule and Termina are places I would avoid at the moment. Termina would likely recognize the Sheikah symbol and have me executed for affiliation with Hyrule's Royal Family. As for Hyrule... That one is a no brainer. I feel bad for the Ordon province however. The mayor refused to supply the army with supplies due to the cause for it. So now Ordon isn't considered part of Hyrule or Termina despite it being their trading place. Conveniently it's placed in between the two countries, and near the Haunted Wasteland in which the war will likely commence.

With no protection chances are it will be wiped out. Ordon is against the fighting, just as I am. Though I get the feeling there's more to the situation than I know, having been confined to the castle walls. It doesn't matter. I want to stay out of the war's path of destruction. If anything I would like to stop it. But if the fighting went into here... I would have to flee, no doubt about it. Chances are my 'good friend'-well 'fiance' Ganondorf will have his hand in this mess. What gives me doubt I can last long is he's aware of my disguise. Though it won't stop my priority being to survive.

_Wait... _I pause at a realization. _With my disappearance... surely they wouldn't think... _I stop myself there, refusing to let the thought cross my mind to the point it actually convinces me of the possibility.

An hour passes with the confusing madness of me trying not to think about anything serious. Finally I realize I can't do that too easily with the only thing to distract myself being the cat, so I rouse Telma with a gentle shake of her shoulder. "Huh...?" Her head raises from the counter and she's now looking at me. She yawns, "Oh... I'm sorry I fell asleep on ya Sweetie. Everything alright?"

"I figured I'd wake you up since it's almost noon... And Link said a couple hours ago he would be here for his shift." I recall quickly.

"So he brought the potion...huh?" I nod, she continues, "Did you drink it? You need your strength back so you can work."

"Oh." I reply sheepishly, feeling foolish for not realizing the purpose of Link's errand-even though he gave me the potion directly. Telma gets up and starts to put some bottles of alcohol on the counter. I'm too distracted by it to drink the potion.

I realize I had been staring at her with curiosity when she looks at me again, "It will be time to get to work soon so I'm doing some preparations. Go ahead and take the potion, I'd hate for you to get injured anymore when you already seem pretty beat up. Plus there's no need for you to be asleep for three days straight again." Well that's the exact opposite of what I'm used to having had implied by those around me. Yes, Telma does run a bar-a place I can't stand due to how I know the effects of alcohol all too well- but she's kind and considerate. That is a rare find to me more than words can describe. I uncork the potion and then drink it all, now wondering if I will be healed by it rather than feeling temporary pain relief from a low dosage. Then I realize. The potion surely had to cost something. Great. People I barely know are using their money on me, leaving me confused. Why do they bother? I'm not worth anything compared to them. I'm a shell, no longer containing anything. My past has left me shattered and no where close to the person I used to be when my mother was alive. Surely if they knew who I was then this would be a different situation. I disregard it and take the apron Telma holds out to me. I take it then she grabs another.

It's thrown behind me, making me raise my eyebrow until I hear Link mutter, "Thanks." I nearly jump at his appearance becoming suddenly known to me. Neither of them comment on it, thank Din. After a few minutes Telma goes outside and swaps the side the sign is on, deeming the bar open. Eventually several people come in: a young man with brown/orange hair & multiple layers of color varied clothes-who's name is Keet if I remember right, & sitting with him is a young black haired girl wearing a dress of bright reds, greens, blues and oranges... I think her name was Kina? An old grey haired man wearing thick baggy clothes with a scarf that has a distinct pattern named Auru, a large woman in a white dress sitting with a dog- Mamamu Yan, and a man with red hair wearing similar yet dimmer colors than Kina sits at the counter and chats with Telma. I think his name was Pumm. A small group of people and yet all stick around for a decent amount of time and keep Link and I busy with orders. Some start out with Lon Lon milk and others go straight to drinking. Food is served, Link being the cook.

Some start conversations with me, making the time go by faster. Soon it's dark outside and Telma claps her hand, snapping Auru and Kina awake. "Alright, it's about time to close." Everyone gets up and they stack their plates on the table, making it easier for me to obtain and take to the kitchen out in the back room. I turn on the faucet and begin to run hot water, putting some soap into the water also. Once it's filled three quarters full I shut it off and begin to wash the dishes, submerging my hands into the bubbly, warm water that burns my hands slightly and leave them red for about ten minutes after I complete the task. I walk out with a damp rag in hand and begin to wipe the counter and tables down, lifting the rupees that are there out of my way. I place them back down after I finish cleaning off a table. Nearby Link is sweeping the floors. Soon we're both done cleaning up and the place doesn't look like it had been occupied for several hours. Link and I head back to the kitchen to put away the broom and the rag and then come back into the main rooms. Telma walks up to Link and hands him a medium size pouch, and judging by the sound it makes I assume its rupees. Then she turns to me, handing me a smaller one. Good. I bet she gave Link a higher pay today to cover for the potion's cost.

It confuses me when he opens the bag and takes out one of the rupees. "This is to high compared to my usual pay. I don't need it."

"Take it. It may not seem like it but I split the tips Fifty-fifty between the two of you." Telma declines the rupee being held out to her and walks back to her counter to pick up the sleeping Louise. Link sighs while taking off the apron and sitting it on the counter. "It get ripped?" She asks, examining it. He nods. "If this is why you didn't want a lil' extra pay this is no problem. I can ask Joanne or Jolene to fix this up." She says while fingering the tear on the back of the apron, near the pockets.

"Fine." Link gives up, "Bye. I'll see you later. If you need anything just holler." He walks out without a single word. I look at Telma, sort of silently asking who Joanne and Jolene were.

She catches on quickly, "They're my adopted daughters. Their parents died from the Terminanian plague a long time ago when both were small. No one would take them under their care so I finally decided to."

"Oh." I acknowledge. I pause for a moment and then speak up before the silence lasts too long, "Why was Link so picky about his pay?"

"Link's one who doesn't like taking more than he gives... a strange fellow. His father worked at Hyrule castle a long time ago but soon was killed during the assassination of the queen." I'm dumbfounded by this but try not to make it apparent. Telma continues, "His mother was gravely ill to the point not even Dr. Borville could do anything about it. Unfortunately his younger sister had inherited their mother's frail body... Link lives alone in the forest, taking on jobs day by day to have enough to take care of himself and to give money to anyone he comes across that needs it. We're in hard times right now... He's strange. Despite being alone in this world now he accepts a heavy burden whenever the situation calls for it and though everything he's been through he still has a kind, gentle and caring spirit."

I stay silent for a bit. _Mother died from food poisoning... I know that for a fact. Did he not make it known for a few years? So when more and more servants were killed for being defiant by trying to help me then he had a cover up? _I pause, letting it sink in. _The people's ignorance during speeches and other occasions when it's clear I have been injured... What? Did he make it 'known' to them that I was depressed by my mother's death and had been trying to take my own life? _A voice comes from the back of my mind telling me it's likely the case. "Oh..."

"Hey Sweetie, don't get too concerned about it." Telma smiles, "You might want to go ahead and pay the tab. You can go ahead and keep those clothes if you'd like. They're my husband's but I'm sure he won't mind." I look slightly realizing I'm still in the clothes I woke up in. Then I remember I put my other outfit in my bag earlier.

"Alright." I nod. "Thank you."

"No problem. By the way if you need somewhere to stay Malon offered you to stay with her at the ranch."

I tilt my head, "Where's that?"

"Down the road to the left, near the forest."

"Thanks again." She nods and I exit the bar and then make my way to the Dr.'s office.

"You back with the rupees?" I hold out my bag. "Took you long enough... Give me fifty." I dig through the pouch once it's untied until I find a purple rupee and then I give it to him. "Now scram." I tie it again and then place it in my bag. I walk out without another word. Looking around, I examine my surroundings. A large dirt road beneath me, the sun setting and closed off gates behind me, possibly also somewhere further down the road. I start walking, passing a bazaar, a boat dock, shooting range, smithery and a stable. When I redirect my attention in front of me I see a river come into view, going from a wall that's mostly closed off except a sliver where water flows through. It goes through the forest, a place I decide to steer clear from for now. I look around trying to recall where the ranch was until I look to the left, which triggers my memory. I walk there, going in between two walls that border the narrow path I'm on. There are two buildings, the one on the right has several pots sitting against the wall, and the other has a sign that I can't see completely due to the direction it's at compared to where the sun is setting. I walk past the open gate located in between both of the buildings and soon I hear singing. A soft melody that repeats three notes several times before changing slightly, then going back. It's like a miniature field. Several boxes sit against the walls that are facing towards the direction I hear the singing. With that I pick up on the sound of crowing.

I walk towards the source of the song, a figure sitting on the large fence that houses the horses as they eat grass. I recognize who it is immediately by her dress and long orange hair: Malon. I debate on disrupting her but I soon become captivated my her melody. Its peacefulness adds a relaxing nature to the area. Soon the sun sinks down and she jumps off and turns around, seeing me. A grin appears, "Hi Sheik! I assume y'wanna stay the night?"

"If I can." I reply.

"Alright. I'll tell Papa. You stay here for a sec." She brushes past me and I turn around to see where she's going. She enters the building, probably her house, that's on the opposite side of the place where the pots are. A few minutes later she comes back holding a large sewn blanket and a relatively plush looking pillow. She tilts her head, signalling me to follow. We're now standing at the two doored building near the pots. Malon gestures towards the door on the right, "That's your room... and I have to apologize it's near the stables..."

"It's alright. Better than no where to stay." I smile. She rubs her neck with one hand for some reason and ends up nearly dropping the pillow. I catch it last minute.

"Hey... what happened to your eye?" Malon inquires.

_Dang it. I probably moved fast enough my eye wasn't covered by my bangs! _I think as I hand her the pillow. My mind goes through the many excuses I can use but I realize if I give too much information or too little there's no way out of it.

I try to remain calm, "I got injured when I was very little. I don't remember very well and I don't want to give you inaccurate details." She gives me a sympathetic look.

"Alright." Malon falls silent now, the only thing making noise now is the occasional owl hoot. I open the door and she walks through and sets the pillow and blanket down on an empty bed. There's one next to mine occupied by someone. I look at Malon, eyebrow raised. She whispers, "That's Ingo, an employee here."

"Oh." I stretch, surppressing the urge to yawn.

"Tired?"

"A bit." I admit.

"'Kay. Night." She heads for the door, "Oh and breakfast is at eight." Malon turns around really quick, "By the way, would you help me out tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" She leaves, closing the door quietly. I put the pillow in its proper place on the bed, then I plop down on it and carelessly throw the blanket over myself, slowly coaxing myself to sleep.

* * *

**There~ Chapter with over 3,000 words so a bit more lengthy than last.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter has more grammar/spelling/logic errors than usual. Yesterday I had 6 teeth pulled so I've been taking pain meds. (I know, stupid idea for me to be typing when I'm not completely in my right state of mind but I'm bored.)**

**See ya!**


	4. A Long Day

**Spring break finally!**

**iranda20: Thanks~ Looks like your wait's over then.**

**ShadowNinja1011: ._. I'm so sorry I messed up typing your username the past few chapters! *clears throat* Anywho it would be. I'm actually thinking of going through with that...**

**Souliful voice: Thanks! I'll see what I can do.**

**Also, a quick thank you to those who have followed/favorited/reviewed/read so far. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

A very loud crowing sound echos from a different room and makes its way to fill my ear drums. I sit up rather quickly. Rude awakening yes, but there have been worse. Now I see the reason why Malon was apologizing for the fact the room is so close to the stables. Obviously the cuccos are residents there along side the horses. It's tolerable though. I get up after staring at the ceiling for a few moments. The bed next to me is no longer occupied, so I assume it's possibly past eight by now. Opening the door, I'm greeted by the orange-red glow of the sun rising. I hear a familiar voice out towards the pasture. _What's Link doing here? _I end up getting closer, now seeing Link and Ingo conversing. Link stops mid-sentence when he takes note of my presence.

"Morning. I didn't realize you were staying here." He says.

Ingo turns around and sees me, "So you're the one who's got Malon in a tizzy." He chuckles, leaving me baffled.

"Um... Morning." I reply to Link and disregard Ingo's remark. I look at him though. A large mustache, big bushy eye brows, oddly styled brown hair, bags under his blue eyes, dirty pink overall and a green t-shirt underneath. Strange and rough looking but seems to be somewhat nice. The few minutes of silence is broken rather abruptly.

"Breakfast is ready!" Malon calls from an open window as the aroma of food leaks into the fresh air of outside. She disappears out of view and then we go inside. On our right there is a stair case leading upstairs and in front of us a large wooden table stands by unoccupied chairs, save one. A sleeping man is there. Like Ingo he fashions a large mustache & large nose along with bushy brown eyebrows, otherwise he has blue overalls and a red shirt under that.

"Get up Talon." Ingo rouses him with a rather frustrated look on his face. Soon he succeeds in that and just sits next to him. I sit across from Talon. Malon quickly comes holding lots of plates abundant with food. Link approaches her.

"Need help?" He asks about to take about half of the plates from her.

"Sure. Thank you Link." She replies as he begins lightening the load of food she has in her hands. Link sets the plates he had in his hands on the table, the aroma of the food now irresistibly noticeable. One plate has scrambled eggs on it, another pancakes, the others with multiple side dishes like fruit or meat. Malon hands us each a plate as she also puts silverware on the table, a spoon and fork per person. We each take turns filling our plates, Talon filling his plate as much as possible, Malon & Ingo taking normal portions, and Link & I taking little to nothing to eat. Me because I've learned to go without food for quite a while on nights I knew if I were to encounter my father in the dining hall it wouldn't end up well, as for Link I don't know nor do I have the nerve to ask him. It isn't my business anyways. Again Malon is the one to break the silence. "So Sheik..."

This catches my attention and disrupts my blank stare at my plate, "What is it?"

"About helping me out today... Are you still up for it?" She takes my plate and starts stacking the others that are now clear of food.

"Sure." She gestures for me to come with her so I stand up and push in my chair. I decide to grab the plates before she can and then we head upstairs. There's two rooms. The one we're immediately in is the kitchen. The one next to it merely separated by a thin wall and a blanket for a door is possibly a bedroom if I had to guess.

I walk up to the sink, place the dishes in the sink and before I can turn on the faucet to the sink a hand is on mine and I direct my attention to Malon. "You don't have to do the dishes."

"Oh. Alright." I move away from the sink and just stand leaning on the wall. "So what did you need?"

"I need to get to Kakariko..." She pauses to wait for my reaction that comes immediately after.

"Wait, why?"

Her voice lowers, "Lon Lon ranch used to always supply the place with milk and we were paid on a regular basis. Now we haven't gone there in a while and our savings are almost gone. Papa's pretty sick, Ingo already works hard enough and I don't want to trouble Link at all. If we don't get money somehow we won't have enough to pay taxes." So she wants to drag me into this rather than Link. _Gee thanks. _Seconds later I feel remorse for that thought. "_We're in hard times right now..." _Telma's words echo in the back of my mind making me rethink my logic on the situation. I realize I have been quiet for quite some time.

"I'll help." I reply.

"I realize it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to help me with something like this with nothing in return... If you want you can stay here. Meals included." Malon proposes, still looking at me almost as if taking note of my reactions to what she says.

"It's alright-"

She cuts me off, "Please. I wouldn't feel right if you did this favor for me and I didn't repay you somehow."

"Fine." I give in. At least this way I have a place to stay since I was considering settling in the Ordon Province. I'm taking a huge risk returning to Hyrule but if I didn't one of the main concerns are that suspicion would rise as to why I don't want to go would probably drag on until an answer is demanded. Malon smiles at me before turning towards the sink and starts running water. "Wait..." I speak up remembering something, "When?"

She finishes washing the dishes and then walks up to me, whispering in my ear, "Preferably midnight or sundown if possible." I nod. _Better now than later I guess. _I go downstairs without another word when she goes into the room past the blanket. Link and Ingo are no where to be found, likely outside. As for Talon he somehow ended up asleep again in the same exact spot I first saw him in. Malon comes down the steps a few minutes later.

"So what do we do till then?" I ask, turning around.

She thinks for a moment, "If you want you can help out around the farm."

"Alright." I find myself sort of regretting that answer. I end up having to use Ingo's pitchfork to put fresh hay in the horse and cows' places in the stable. A few hours pass and Malon hollers for us to come for dinner. We eat a few sandwiches along with lemonade while outside. The sun beats down on me and I'm not used to it. Being inside most of my life and also while I had been in the stable this whole time working. Unlike me, Ingo and Link are red in the face, sweating due to their exposure to the mid day heat-which is more intense than right now. When we finish eating, it's apparently decided that we're done for the day. Thank Farore. My hands are blistered to an extent, making it hard to use them properly. I'm used to being in a situation like that though so I disregard it. Malon goes inside to clean, Ingo goes into town, and I'm left in the company of Link. We stay outside, resting as the temperature drops gradually as the sun goes down.

"So what did Malon ask you earlier?" Link starts the conversation with possibly the worse conversation ever.

I think for a moment trying to come up with something without it taking forever. "She wanted to see if I wanted to help out at the farm in exchange for a place to stay." I lie, feeling slightly against it seeing if it weren't for Link I wouldn't have ever ended up in the Ordon Province.

"Then how come she needed to ask you about that _alone_?" He raises an eyebrow trivially. I'm silent again for a moment, thinking. _Why is he so dead set on knowing? _I wonder. I go back to this morning to try and come up with an explanation as to why we were talking alone rather than still in the room with the others.

"We discussed it upstairs while doing the dishes so then it didn't take forever for us to get started with chores for the day." I say, looking him in the eyes to try and make this seem more convincing. It seems to work, I guess. He stays silent for a bit, dropping the subject. When it gets dark out to the point the only noise being made is the occasional owl hoot, I remember I never did thank Link for helping me out. "By the way... Thank you for helping me back then."

"Don't mention it." Link says. He seems to second guess something and then he looks away. "What were you doing wounded out there in the rain like that anyways?"_What is this, a questioning? _I think trying to retain a neutral and seemingly calm expression on my face. I have to be honest with myself, I don't even know where I was at or when at the time he found me. For all I know he could be allies with Ganondorf and just conveniently showed up after he had his fun proving his point I'm useless in a fight. To the extent that I'm just part of his little game even. Then again if he was associated with Link I don't see how. They're polar opposites from what I can tell.

"I was dismissed from my duties at Hyrule Castle and was banished. That apparently turned into a failed and poorly executed death sentence." I say without further delay. Automatically my thoughts go to the fact I might have said too much or maybe too little to be convincing.

"Oh." He says with a skeptical voice leaving me with mixed feelings I must hide as long as possible. I know I probably have to leave one day though. If Link keeps asking me about my supposed past then eventually I'll get good at telling the story better and things will no longer seem truthful. He's unreadable. For all I know he could tell Malon or someone else about it. Maybe he wouldn't though. I make a mental note to be careful about what and when I say while talking to Link. "I'm going home for the day." I snap out of it to notice he's mounted on a horse with a brown-red coloring with a white mane.

"Alright. Bye." I state awkwardly with a slight hollowness in my tone. He rides off without another word, slightly making things easier for me. I head straight for bed, drifting into my short-lived restless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's not too long. I figured I'd wrap the chapter up here and anyways if I took too long it would have been two weeks since I've updated. I will try to get the next chapter done by Friday or so seeing I have a lot of time on my hands.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	5. Lost Woods Part 1

**Hey!**

**ShadowNinja1011: Love me forever? That's a very long time. XD Thank ya. *watches to see who goes to the reviews out of confusion***

**Yowane .Haku: No hay problema. Gracias por ser paciente. Voy a incluir parejas tarde o temprano. ._.**

**Soulful voice: Thanks! I'm trying to keep getting ideas from the song. I like the strangeness in it overall so chances are I'll keep sort of trying to replicate it.**

**Darkblaze40: Here ya go~**

**One last thing. I managed to screw up and forget what had been said about Zelda's mother's death. I edited that, but I'm just trying to make it clear before anyone's really confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

_Lightning flashes and its light leaks into the window, followed by rolls of thunder echoing throughout the room. A little girl gets up from bed, teary-eyed. Dragging a small purple blanket with her she pushes against the heavy wooden doors until they open, allowing her to exit. Her small foot steps echo down the hall until she reach es a particular room. By now tears have escaped from her large baby blue eyes. "What are you doing up, sweetheart?" A woman opens the door, seeing her daughter. She immediately accepts her mother's embrace without saying a word._

_"Dazel...?" A tired voice calls from the room behind her. She picks up her now half-asleep child and closes the door, going back in the room. "Everything alright?"_

_"Yes, Gaebora. I was going to get something to drink and I saw her in the hallway..." Dazel pauses. _

_"Is it raining again?" He asks her, having been so deep in sleep he didn't notice. _

_She nods before realizing the room is dark and her action isn't visible. "Yes." Dazel replies, taking a seat on a rocking chair near the bed. She hums a three note tune that coaxes the girl to sleep eventually. _

_Morning comes and all is still. To the girl's delight the sun is shining outside. Her mother, along with her caretaker go outside. Meanwhile her father remains inside settling important matters. She spins around carelessly in the courtyard, her golden locks occasionally getting in her face as the wind blows against the direction she's dancing around in. Dazel plays the tune she hummed last night: the Royal Family's song known as Zelda's Lullaby due to the tradition of naming all princesses born into the family Zelda. The girl falls backwards onto the still damp grass._

_"Are you alright? !" The silver haired woman asks, slightly panicked for a moment. _

_The girl giggles, relieving her protective caretaker's fears. "Yes Impa." Her mother, who had stopped playing for a bit due to the girl's fall, starts to play the song again on the strange, nine-hole dark blue instrument. She stares at the seemingly perpetual blue sky that is decorated with white, fluffy clouds. Wind carries the melody of the song, as if to assure it wouldn't go unheard by those in the area. Soon the girl grows tired of lying in the grass and decides to occupy her mother's lap. By the time she is fully entranced in the tune her mother is playing, she is picked up from behind and is tickled. She and her 'attacker' laugh. "Daddy!" She manages to squeal before bursting into laughter once again. _

_"Gaebora, she probably won't be able to breath if you keep that up." Dazel fails to scold him moments later, finding herself unable to suppress a grin seeing the two red faced and still laughing. _

_"Impa help me!" The girl pleads, running behind her. Impa doesn't assist, rather just walks away from her and takes a seat next to Dazel. Gaebora picks up his bubbly daughter and she hugs his neck. He grins at her, the two looking straight into each other's matching eyes. By then the sky is darkened considerably as clouds begin to occasionally cover the sun's direct light. _

_"You know... It would be nice to eat lunch outside today." Gaebora purposes, making his daughter's face light up. _

_Soon enough the three are sitting on a blanket in the grass near a tree, eating. Impa stands against the tree, watching their surroundings constantly to make sure there's no threat. They're close to town to the point a coachman bringing supplies to the castle ends up stopping the horses abruptly to stare in amazement, seeing the Royal family out of castle walls. Eventually he moves on though, not questioning the situation at all. The rest of the day flies by. The air becomes cool and the sky is a dark blue, sprinkled with stars lighting up the sky._

_"Good night, Princess." Impa says tucking the girl into bed._

_"Good night..." She yawns, her eyes opening and shutting every so often. _

"Sheik,"_ The scene blurs and then fades into darkness._ That's when I remember that at one point in time I was that little girl.

* * *

"Sheik." A hand shakes my shoulder gently. I'm awake from hearing her the first time, but that fact must not have been too noticeable. Especially in the dark blanket of the night sky. I get up and then follow Malon out of the room, careful to make sure Ingo's slumber remains undisturbed. We go in the stable and saddle two horses. There are bags containing Lon Lon milk on them already. "We have to ride slowly in town so we don' t wake any one up." Malon whispers.

"Alright." I reply as I guide the horse out of the stable. Then it comes to me. "Wait... how long will we be gone?"

"Hopefully just today." She mounts her horse after a few failed attempts due to the fact we only have the moonlight that's keeping our surroundings from being pitch black. Malon seems to catch onto what I'm implying, "Ingo knows but promised not to tell. By the time anyone knows we're gone they wouldn't go after us. Everyone here knows it's a day's trip. There would be no point. We'd meet half way if we're leaving just as someone tries to follow."

"Oh." I say, now with no reason to procrastinate on mounting the horse. I ease my way onto it and then grab the reins. I space out staring at my hands.

"Sheik? Are you alright?" Malon inquires.

"Yeah. Sorry." I don't glance at her but instead I flicker the reins to get the horse to move slowly but surely. I follow slightly behind Malon and then I decide to pick up the pace for a brief moment to catch up. Going down the road, out of town is easy enough. It's afterwards that's difficult. Children in torn clothes on the side of the road. Sleeping or staring at us with a look a puppy would give. All of them so skinny you could probably count their ribs. Malon's horse stops. I pull back the reins also, slightly confused. She dismounts her horse and then pulls out some bread. This catches the children's attention. The bread is torn and then distributed throughout the crowd of roughly about twenty kids. It's eaten fairly quickly, but none ask for more. Instead some hug Malon, others stare at her still, their expressions unreadable in the dim light of outside. What is visible though, is the bittersweet smile she gives them. The children soon go back to where they were originally and then she mounts her horse.

"Sorry. I just..." Malon trails off. I nod as if to respond, at a loss of words myself. We start moving again. The scene is still sad, contribution of food for the children or not. But there's a change in the vibe. A slight bit of hope. Something I'm not used to, but unarguably a good change. I realize I had been lost in thought when she acknowledges my confusion. "Those children are war orphans. There was an orphanage in Ordon Village at one point but once the mayor of our province decided against the production of war tools... The benefits were cut and the building eventually succumbed to the flooding we had a while back sometime 'round last year. So the children ended up living on the street outside. No one has the money to feed another mouth in their home... So they've been here."

I suppress a bitter grin. _Sounds like something Father would do since he didn't get his way... _I think, noticing the moon is no longer lighting our path. I look up, only to barely make out the silhouette of a sea of trees. The scent of pine accompanies the forest like surrounding. "Wait doesn't Link live in the woods?"**  
**

"He lives in the Ordon Woods. We're in the Lost Woods. It's the one path that makes travel possible to Termina or Hyrule." Malon explains, then falls silent for a moment. "You really aren't from here are you?"

I gesture to the symbol on my outfit. "Sheikah are protectors of the Royal Family. I've lived in the castle for a long time. I'm not used to traveling." I decide to stop my 'explanation' there. Silence engulfs the area again, the only thing making a noise is the sound of hooves stomping on the dirt path we're going down. Soon the sound gets louder and less tolerable to me, being tired. That's when I take one of my hands off the reins, and then run it across the wall I was questionable about being there. It's hard, almost damp. I have to pull my hand back a few seconds later when I feel a bit of pain and then liquid drip down my wrist. Instead of stopping, I go back to holding the reins with both hands. I feel something on the hand I injured, so I end up using my teeth to remove it. Turns out to be a piece of wood. _How is that possible though? For us to be in a large, hollow log? _I blink before turning my attention back to directing the horse in the same direction Malon is going. After what seems like forever we're out of the tunnel. I have to shield my eye a bit as the sun starts to rise in between the patches of trees that are scattered around us.

She stops abruptly in front of me and I do the same. "Let's rest a bit." Malon dismounts. "There's a creek over there. I'll get us and the horses some water..." She takes the bag off of her horse, causing some clanking. "Can you watch over the stuff in the mean time?"

"Yeah." I reply, taking it with my left hand, conveniently keeping my injured one out of view. I stand against a tree, taking careful notice to my surroundings. I overheard the guards once about a rumor that there are thieves in these woods. Not that their word is so credible I believe it, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Malon comes back with the horses a few minutes later. We put the reins on a sturdy branch and we sit in the grass for a bit.

"Here... I think you should see this, just in case we're separated somehow." She says, holding out a piece of paper to me.

I raise an eyebrow, "What is this?" I examine it._ A map of Hyrule? _My confusion grows as I stare at the map.

"There's been a spell on the woods for a good hundred years or so. If you don't go a specific way then you'll be lost in the woods forever. There used to be a race of people who never grow up-known as the Kokiri-who would live in the woods under the guidance of a tree." Malon explains. It makes a little more sense as I pay attention to the details. A red line goes through the illustration of the Lost Woods. Right, left, right, left, straight, right, and then left again. It leads to Kakariko Village. _We had been traveling probably eight hours by now, how come it takes a day's travel in order to reach Kakariko then? _I ask myself, not expecting an answer. I don't allow my confusion to be visible, I simply nod. "Ready to get going or do you want me to see if I can find some herbs for your hand?"

I'm astonished she realizes what had happened. Though I may have been giving it away by avoiding my hand's visibility. I quickly try to recover in order to respond properly, "N-no. I'm fine." Malon grabs my hand anyways. I flinch.

"Sorry." She murmurs, examining my hand. She stands up. "I'll be back in a bit with some herbs. The wound's deep enough if you get it infected you might need an amputation." Now it's not only the fact Malon noticed that's baffling me, it's also that she's using medical terms I didn't know she would be familiar with. Though she and Dr. Borville seemed relatively acquainted with when I first got up for more than a few seconds. After sitting there trying to determine my own explanations, Malon is back with some plants-likely the herbs- and two rocks in her hand. When she sits and puts the large semi-flat rock on the ground, I notice it's wet. So is the smaller rock still in hand. Using the smaller rock she crushes the herbs into a paste of some sort. "Would you mind going down to the creek really quick to wash your hands?"

"Um...alright." I stand up and walk past the horses in the direction Malon came from. I pass some bushes and of course, some more trees. Eventually I hear running water. I go towards it. Surprisingly the water is crystal clear with no signs of pollution. I hesitantly put my right hand in the cold water. I flinch for a second as a stinging sensation comes. The blood diffuses, leaving with the current. I take my hand out of the water and then make my way back to where Malon is. I sit down.

"This might sting a bit, okay?" She says quietly. I nod to get it over with, especially because of my experience moments earlier with cleaning my wound. On contrary to what she said, the herbs feel cool on my hand and actually relieve the pain. Malon takes off her orange cloth that had been near her neck this whole time. Gently, she wraps my hand while occasionally looking at me as if to reassure herself she wasn't hurting me in the process. I manage a smile to try and put her fears to rest. She quickly looks away from me, and I can't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. Malon finishes tending to my wound and then she mounts her horse. I mount my horse moments after her, and then there's no more conversation between the two of us.

We follow the creek until we reach another tunnel. We ride through it rather quickly and the atmosphere changes a bit. That's when we begin to hear a strange tune echo throughout the forest...


	6. Lost Woods Part 2

**Hey!**

**ShadowNinja1011: You'll see who it is... XD Okay, just making sure you're aware how long forever is.**

**Yowane .Haku: Gracias, y no me importa mucho Malon. Hay peores personajes embargo. Sólo tiene que esperar, sin embargo, voy a tener algunas cosas cambiaron en la trama.**

**alfred pierce: I will admit it was a bit short, but I tried wrapping up the chapter at a decent place. Thanks, and we'll see about that. Chances are I'll decide against her hand getting infected, but who knows? I'm glad I sort of reached the goal of making it seem like that.**

**Guest: Thanks! I'll get to that stuff eventually. I don't want to rush stuff since it would sort of be cheesy so... yeah.**

**Soulful voice: Thank you! There will likely be more moments like that sooner or later. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

It's dark outside, again? This doesn't make sense. I look up to see the moon out. _What in blazes? ! _Now I'm looking around me. _Since when was there fog here? _The song slows down. I try to ignore it and keep riding. It seems like I'm going no where after a bit. I ride faster. It doesn't help, in fact I can't even see Malon anymore. Great. Leave it to me to be separated from her within five minutes. _Right, straight, right, left, straight, right, and then left again...right? _I shake my head. I can't remember nor do I trust my guess. Forget it, I'm going straight. I don't want to risk getting the horse injured during the process of turning, seeing I could end up going into a wall. After a few minutes the horse pulls back on its own, going on its hind legs and nearly makes me fall off. I see a blue light in front of me, and the song becomes louder. Now I'm thrown off the horse. The source of the light is near me now. A lantern. _A Poe...? Wait... no it can't be. I think I see a hand. _I analyze, not moving an inch.

"Get up..." A voice whispers as quiet as the wind. I can't tell who or what it is. The person holding the lantern? I obey what is ordered of me and I get up, questionable about mounting the horse. The reins are placed in my hands and the saddle is right in front of me. I take the hint and mount. Not sure of what to do now, I look around for the light. It's not visible when I analyze my surroundings. When my eyes are focused in front of me, that's when I see it again. The song is being played until I hear the voice, "Won't you play with me, Princess?" My eyes widen in shock. Who was that and just exactly how much did they know? The light raises and I see who had been speaking. The face appears to have a wood texture. Orange eyes that seemed to glow, or maybe just reflect the light of the lantern. A beak-like mouth. How is it able to hide in the shadows yet be so close to a bright light?

_Is this one of Ganondorf's allies? _I wonder, debating on if I should answer.

The beak's ends seem to go down, as if frowning. "Please don't be scared. I'm a friend... I saw you here in the forest when you were chased by Ganondorf!"

"H-How do you know his name and let alone who I am?" I shiver, trying not to appear disturbed by it's appearance. If it saw me back then maybe it lived in the forest and could help me.

"Silly! The trees talk y'know... They don't keep secrets from me." The figure giggles. I try to make sense of what was implied._ Trees that talk? This sounds like a story a little kid would make up! _My head screams in frustration as the possibilities overwhelm me and result in a headache. I decide against asking for a clarification, seeing chances are it would make me more bewildered.

"Um..." I pause to determine how to word it, "Please don't take this the wrong way but what are you?"

"A Skull Kid." A flat tone accompanies the answer.

Everything makes sense now. It's not necessarily a good thing. It's said that once there were thieves that resided in Kakariko. At one point in time they had been the cause for a major massacre. Castle soldiers came, ordered to hang every last one of them on trees where everyone could see to get the point across they had committed a terrible crime. As a last resort, the thieves fled to the woods-taking children as hostages that only survived because they had hid themselves during the incident. Being angered by their murderous acts and being unwilling to accept punishment, Farore cast a spell on the woods. The thieves were turned into Stalfos. As for the children, they were punished for their cowardliness. Rather than Stalfos, they were turned into Skull Kids. Robbed of their identities as Hylians and as individuals, having no true way to tell them a part. They couldn't speak unless spoken to, so all Skull Kids would play a melody on wooden flutes as if to call out to anyone who could help them. It would ring throughout the forest. It wouldn't draw people near however, and actually vice versa. The villagers feared the spirits of those killed in the incident. The ones the guards had failed to save. Many believed they were lingering because they were set on revenge.

Skull Kids have a deep hatred for adults, according to rumors. Likely because of the thieves ultimately being responsible for their punishment. The Stalfos, ruthless as ever and will attempt to fight with anyone they come in contact with. Exactly why you have to pay a hefty price to get someone to travel in the woods. _Wait, is this Skull Kid aware of my age? I'm seventeen days from turning eighteen, I would likely be considered an adult. Or do I appear to be a child to it?_ I make a mental note to avoid that subject if possible. Thoughts creep up in the back of my mind. _Will Malon be alright? What if a Stalfos or a Skull Kid found her? ! Then wouldn't she be- _

"Are you going to play with me or not? I'm getting tired of waiting for your answer..." The Skull Kid whines, thankfully disrupting my thoughts. I look at it questioningly, debating on if I should go along with it.

"Depends on what you want to do." I state, looking at the little bit of its face I can see that isn't shrouded in the darkness of the night along with fog.

"A race!" It exclaims cheerfully.

"Where to?" I automatically question, wondering if it would lure me further into the forest until I suffered the fate of the thieves by becoming a Stalfos. Or maybe even lead me back to Malon. Preferably the latter.

"Where you were headed. The village, right?" The Skull Kid asks, tilting its head slightly. I nod. "We'll race til we catch up with Miss Malon!" 'Miss'? I don't get it. The respect it has for Malon, did it mean they knew each other, or was it just a result of the secret-revealing trees?

I drop the subject mentally, "Ready?" The light starts moving away from me. I assume that's a yes. I get the horse to start moving. I follow the lantern's light and end up taking a sharp left. Which from my original standpoint would have been a right. Maybe I had been right about that after all? The fog is starting to clear. If I had to say, probably due to the fact we're going the right way. A shriek terrible and deafening echos through out the forest. The Skull Kid stops playing it's flute. My eye widens, _Malon! ? _I snap out of it in time to prevent the horse from ramming into the Skull Kid.

"Let's go! ! Hurry up!" It yells, then starts to move twice as fast. I flicker the reins possibly hard enough to injure the horse. I quietly whisper an apology in its ear before focusing on where we's headed. We take a left and now at least see the log tunnels we have to go through. Another thing comes to mind, _is it daylight yet? Surely that would be a reason the fog is clearing too... I think. _Taking another right, my stomach begins feeling nauseous from the sudden turns. By the second left I begin to hear the faint sound of water from the creek. We head towards it, thankfully going straight. The horse stops before its hooves make contact with the cool water there. I dismount seeing the horse won't come any closer. The fog is gone and the sun is up once again, I can completely see the Skull Kid that had assisted me. Rather than a wooden flute like most Skull Kids have, this one has a tan ocarina that is fit for a child's use. It's not too large for its hands and also is inexpensive looking- possibly hand made. My attention goes back to the scene in front of me.

Malon is backed against a tree, appearing to be hugging someone or something. A Stalfos stands tall, chuckling at the fear it can sense. "Malon!" I call to her, gaining the Stalfos' attention as well. I dig through my bag without disrupting our little staring contest. I pull out a red crystal: Din's Fire. I swear under my breath knowing I can't use it. I won't risk burning down the forest. I dig through my bag again, now grabbing Nayru's Love. I don't know what it will do, but if it has nothing to do with fire I'd take my chances. "I call forth Nayru's Love." I mutter under my breath. Nothing happens. _Darn it. It's not like I can use Farore's Wind to take care of this! _

Now it's Malon who screams. Before I can even think I run across the small part of the creek that reaches this deep into the forest and in front of her, and a second Skull Kid. Mid-swing the Stalfos is disrupted. It no doesn't move for a few moments. All is still. "What are you still doing here? Go!" The Skull Kid with an ocarina yells. I see now. A needle is sticking out of its skull. It probably causes paralysis. My legs are heavy and I can't bring myself to move for a few seconds.

"Come with us." I suggest, looking at the Skull Kid that had saved me twice now. After a few moments of silence the Skull Kid complies. I walk over to Malon, who is still on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I-I twisted my leg when I was knocked off the horse." She answers, taking the hand I offer to her. I can tell she is trembling. I would be too, if I hadn't had worse experiences.

"Can you stand on your own for a few minutes?" Malon nods as she leans against the tree. I go across the creek once more, being tagged along by both Skull Kids now. I grab the horse's reins and guide it over near her. I don't see the horse Malon was on originally, and if we don't find it the trip was in vain. It has- or had the bag of Lon Lon Milk, along with our food. I help her mount the horse, and then I notice the second Skull Kid appears injured as well. Its face looks like half of it is ready to come off. The eye on that side is shut, and the beak is cracked. I lift it up onto the horse with her, the Skull Kid not resisting at all. "Will you help us get out of here?" I turn around to where the first Skull Kid is. I shiver, the Stalfos is starting to move again. I take its hand before it can reply. "We need to go!" I yell.

The Stalfos gains mobility and then screeches, rather than start to chase us. I look in confusion. "It's calling the Stalhounds!" The Skull Kid tugs at me in urge to leave the area.

I think about the situation for a moment. "Can the Stalfos or the Stalhounds leave the forest?"

"They don't know how! Skull Kids can't leave either!" It starts to tear up in fear. I understand why. They're likely unable to leave even if they know where the exit is. That's when I decide that I'm not leaving. Not yet anyways, if I can survive my latest foolish stunt. I take the injured Skull Kid off the horse.

"Sheik? What are you doing?" Malon turns around in question. I give her the reins.

"I'm going to stay here and help these two. I'm not going to drag you into this... Hold on!" I hit the side of the horse and get it to start moving. "Can you carry this one into the tree with you?" I gesture to the injured Skull Kid. The other one nods. My hands now free, I direct my attention to the threat at hand. I see them now. Dog like skeleton creatures coming from both sides, the Stalfos somehow conveniently in the middle. I'm surrounded, and unable to go into the tree. It would draw the attention back to the Skull Kids. The Stalhounds charge straight into me, sending me in mid-air for a brief moment before landing on my back. I somehow avoid all of the teeth from their oddly shaped jaws, so the only injury I will likely get from that is a bruise. I stand up almost immediately and part of me regrets it. The Stalhounds are in one particular area. I hear cries in agony and I know who they belong to. Without thinking, I randomly find a rock on the ground and I throw it into the chaos._  
_

All eyes on me. Fun. I begin to hear growling while I have a little stare down with the pack of ten Stalhounds. A chilling sensation comes from the back of my neck. My common sense is all but present. When they go after me, I finally loose my nerve and I can't move. I don't bother after I realize all mobility is gone from my legs. My mind goes through the infinite possibilities of what can happen from here, the main difference: whether or not I lived. Preferably I want to live the rest of my life no matter how miserable it's been up to this point. The Stalhounds circle me, as if debating to give me a slow death or a rather quick one. I still refuse to use Din's Fire or Farore's Wind, but I haven't gotten Nayru's Love to work for me. _Maybe second time's the charm. _I half-heartedly joke.

They lunge at me. "I call forth Nayru's Love!" I repeat louder than the first time around- desperation ringing in my voice. _Oh what a show this would be to Ganondorf right now... Seeing me like this would bring a smile to that pig's face. _That's when my opponents are knocked backwards. There's a blue crystal around me. Is that the effects of Nayru's Love? The Stalhounds attack me several times, failing to breech my apparent protective barrier. Soon they stop and I hear the Stalfos screech again. They turn around and face the Skull Kids. Knowing what they would do, I begin to run towards the two in the slim hope of beating them there. I shield them from the repeated attacks. All is quiet for a few minutes afterwards. I wonder why, so I turn around. The crystal I was encased in is gone. I only catch a glimpse of the shards piercing into the Stalhounds. One final howl in unison declares their defeat. I begin to calm down. I sit in the grass next to the Skull Kids. "You alright?" I try to hide the pain in my voice. Both were practically mauled. For all I know, I could be talking to corpses right now.

"Yes..." The second one closes its eyes. My hand grasps blades of grass. I never really thought I would have to watch someone die in front of me. Not again. But at this rate, who says the first one is in the condition survival from this incident is actually possible? A light begins to shine. I have to look away and close my eye. Both are gone when I'm able to see again. I can't wrap my head around it, in fact, I don't attempt to. Instead, I just stand and then debate on which direction to go. As soon as I turn around I end up on the ground in shock. The surroundings are no longer that of woods, and instead are an endless, white room.

A girl glowing a faint green is there next to a boy cloaked in a red light as well. The girl has green hair that nearly reaches her shoulders, an emerald colored tunic with a long sleeve shirt under it that's a dark pine green, long boots the same color as the shirt that are a few inches above her ankles... and an ocarina. The orange haired boy is sporting a tunic of the same color, an upward pointed hat, and some shoes that are lighter shade of green than his tunic or hat.

"Thank you." The girl laughs, tears streaming down her face. The first Skull Kid from earlier's true form?

"Hmph." The boy crosses his arms, showing a cocky side. "Thanks." He grunts, almost annoyed. The girl rewards his actions with a rather disturbing glance. He instantly mellows out.

"Are you two...?" I trail off.

"Originally we were Kokiri who lived here in the woods and led a peaceful life. But then there was a Skull Kid wearing a strange mask. He asked to play with us, and we went with it because for the longest time the Skull Kids and Kokiri had been friends. A game of hide and seek tag. That's what ended up making us get lost. We haven't seen our fairies Tatl and Tael since..." The boy explains. So they're Kokiri-turned-Skull Kids. Interesting. But the one responsible sort of concerns me. I feel something cold being placed in my hands. I look down to see the ocarina. "Why are you giving that to her, Saria?"

"Mido you idiot... We're dead." Saria isn't crying anymore but her eyes appear reddish and I can still see where the tears went down her face. She continues, "I don't have much to do with my ocarina anymore... So before we go... Zelda... can I teach you a song?"

"Um... Sure." I answer awkwardly. She looks at me expecting something and I can't catch on until Mido tilts his head towards the ocarina. I hold it against my lips. Saria taps me and then gestures for me to go to her eye level.

"Start playing." She says, starting to manipulate my fingers as I blow gently into the instrument. Eventually she stops it and I'm playing on my own with ease. The song that from when we first entered the forest. Saria had been the one playing it. I open my eye from being engrossed in playing the interesting tune myself. She grins at me, Mido being no where to be seen. "Bye." Saria states as she begins to fade away.

Another bright light takes me back to the woods. Just as I begin to gain my sight once again I'm alarmed by the sound of metal clashing. "Wh-" I cut myself off. My voice is back to normal. I'm Zelda again. I immediately pull the scarf up to conceal my face. Then I turn around to see the cause of the noise. Link is right in front of me, holding back the Stalfos' sword. Soon it's disarmed and now the tables are turned. The Stalfos isn't the one backing victims into a corner. It was the victim now. He swings the sword in one direction, fooling the Stalfos into moving its shield there in self defense. Link pulls something out from his bag, a nut? He slams it into the ground and by then I think I'm going blind from the constant exposure to bright light. I rub my eye until the scene is in focus again. The Stalfos isn't moving, but is obviously trying to. He turns his back to the Stalfos. Suddenly, Link spins around three hundred and sixty degrees. The Stalfos is reduced to a pile of shattered bones.

He walks away from the remains, and then I notice two horses standing side by side. One being the red-brown and white one he had ridden on the way home. The other I recognize to be the horse that Malon rode here. Link guides the two towards me, and then offers a hand to help me stand. I take it and then mount Malon's horse. From there we take a right. "I'm sorry." Link apologizes, to my confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I was there the whole time watching the fight. But..." He trails off. Somehow I'm not angered by his lack of assistance until the last minute.

I raise my eyebrow trivially, "What?"

"I was curious how the fight would turn out." Link states rather bluntly. After a minute he seems to second guess how he stated that. "I wouldn't have let you get killed. Don't get me wrong."

We take a left and the conversation is discontinued. A day's travel was over. We were finally in Kakariko Village.


	7. Seven Years?

**Hey!**

**ShadowNinja1011: I think you'll be entertained with this chapter to an extent.**

******Soulful voice: Thanks! And as for what she's going to do, you'll see. In general it's what she originally was going to do before Ganondorf had his hand in the situation.**

******alfred pierce &****Yowane .Haku: I don't typically combine replies but with this one I'd say it would work.  
Zelda is still in disguise. Up to a point, she was temporarily a male thanks to Ganondorf 'helping'. But either way she's still in the Sheikah outfit so you can't exactly distinguish her gender based on looks. However when she was back in the woods she didn't have her scarf on, so her voice was feminine again when she began to speak. That's how she realized it. Now the matter is if Link heard her before she had put the scarf back on...**

**Zelink005: Thank you! Heh, it'll get to stuff like that soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

As soon as I dismount the horse, I'm greeted by a slap to the face. Terrific. "Sheik! Y-you idiot!" Malon chides while blubbering. I don't say anything, I probably deserve a slap to the face. Giving her the reins and sending the horse out of the woods without warning probably scared her half to death. Though resentment towards Link for not helping is slowly creeping up into the back of my mind. If he had helped then Saria and Mido wouldn't have died. But just the same, they likely would have spent their lives as Skull Kids. _Din, I just can't find a reasonable argument to be mad at him._ All of a sudden I'm pulled into a hug. I grunt in pain, my back feeling like it had been stabbed. Malon retreats from the hug and then looks at me with concern, "You're injured." She says with the slightest bit of guilt in her voice.

"I'm not," I deny gently. "I was just caught off guard." I try not to falter mid-sentence to sound more convincing.

"Wait a second." Her face is closer to mine as she seems to be confused, rather than upset like moments earlier. "What in the world? Your eye. It's not red anymore. It's blue! And you look pale..."

_Dang it! How am I supposed to explain that!? _I panic, now aware of just how different I look now compared to how I apparently looked earlier. I can't really come up with a convincing lie for that. Even if it doesn't have to be convincing, I'm lost on what to say. Not like I could possibly pretend I didn't hear her, right?

"Greetings," A male voice calls from a near by house as he walks towards us. "Malon, how have you been? It's been quite a long time."

"Uh..." Malon looks at me as if wanting an answer that she can't get right now. "I've been fine. Thank you for your concern."

"I didn't know you would be accompanied by two others."

"Two?" She whirls around to see Link, right behind me, but silent enough to go unnoticed up to this point. "But when did you-"

He cuts her off, "Ingo asked me while we were breaking in the horses if I could follow you and make sure you're okay. I guess Sheik took care of keeping_ you_ safe, though it didn't work out that way afterwards for... himself." Link looks at the old man, "Nice to see you again, Sahasrahla." I look at the old man a second time. I'm positive I've never seen him in the castle before. Not once. Then how did he know Impa? And that note from the hollow book...

"Indeed. I didn't expect to see you here again, Link. A pleasant surprise." Sahasrahla grins. There's an unspoken communication that goes on between the duo. Link nods. "Malon, Sheik. If you would excuse us for a bit..." They walk into the house Sahasrhla was near originally. Malon stares at me for a few minutes and it takes me a while to acknowledge.

"C'mon. Really. What's with you?" She asks, noticeably trying to keep herself from straight up demanding an answer.

"I don't know." I blurt out before thinking things through. Things are silent for a few minutes. To my surprise, she doesn't continue to question me. Instead limps over to her horse- stroking its black mane and then letting its hair run through her fingers as it drops down to its light auburn hair. It's faint but I can hear her humming the song I had heard her sing back at Lon Lon Ranch. Link's horse neighs, as if showing a bit of jealousy and eagerness for Malon's attention. She confines to the apparent will of it. She rubs its nose gingerly. As a reaction it sways its tail back and forth while forcing its head into Malon's palm. She gives a relatively weak looking smile. I can tell by the look on her face her leg is still bothering her. I approach her, going unnoticed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She sighs. "Just sore... What about you? You're obviously not all that great."

"Heh..." A bittersweet grin comes to my face. "I'm a lot better than I have been in years. Trust me when I say that." Malon falls silent again for a bit, almost seeming skeptical about what I told her.

"Watch out lady!" A child's voice hollers. Malon lets out a small yelp as she's pushed aside all of a sudden by two children chasing a cucco. She nearly falls, me being the only thing keeping her from hitting the ground. I blink, trying to process why in the world Malon's looking away from me as soon as she's standing again. I hear her swear under her breath moments later.

"Are you sure you didn't break your leg?" I ask, guessing what was wrong with her. She murmurs something but it's inaudible. "What?"

"I'm sure..." Malon speaks up. From the corner of her eye she looks at me, and I can barely see a bright pink invade her usual complexion. "Thank you..."

"For what?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Everything... and I'm sorry for hitting you earlier I just-"

I cut her off, chuckling a bit. "I deserved it to a degree."

"Um... If you don't mind me asking... What did you mean?"

"Huh?"

"About being better than you have been in years." Malon clarifies, finally looking at me again.

"Oh..." I pause, debating on what to say. I bite my lip and thankfully that goes unnoticed due to my face being covered by the scarf from the bridge of my nose- down. "It doesn't really matter." I avoid eye contact and observe the village once more. A windmill is in the southern west corner, near a well that sits beside a tavern. The road continues past the windmill. Another entrance to the Lost Woods? No. I doubt it. If there's only one way to navigate through the Lost Woods then why would there be two ways to exit/enter? I disregard it, I can see for myself later where that path leads to.

"Sheik." Malon shakes me out of my trance. "Sheik?"

I look at her, "huh?"

Her eyes narrow as she's about to speak, "You didn't listen to a thing I just said did you!?"

"Sorry." I admit. She sighs.

"Just forget it..." She goes back to giving her attention to the horses. I'm confused on what in Farore's name I evidently didn't pay attention to that apparently offended Malon so much. Malon apparently is frustrated by my presence, "Why are you still here?"

"I said I was sorry..." I trail off slightly creeped out by her merciless glare. I clear my throat, "So what were you saying?"

"What part of 'forget it' don't you get?" Her voice threatens to raise to the level of yelling. Seconds later she finally stops glaring at me and instead she sighs again, hopefully mellowed out. She purses her lips for half a second, "I-"

"I apologize that took us a while." Sahasrahla disrupts. Link is sitting against a tree, arms crossed as he leisurely enjoys the shade accompanied by the gentle breeze. "Sheik." I turn my attention to him, "may I have a word with you?"

"Alright." I follow Sahasrahla into his house. I'm half tempted to assume that he had discussed my situation with Link. Though I wish against it. I don't trust him. Let alone anyone else. It isn't anything against them, but truth be known I haven't been associated with them very long. I close the door behind me and I hear a click. It's locked.

"Now..." He pauses. "I'm assuming you're wondering about Impa." His hushed voice still manages to catch my attention fairly easily at the mention of Impa. "She's alive."

I look wide eyed at him in shock, "Really?!"

"Quiet down a bit, if you will." Sahasrahla advises. "Yes. However... She's not here."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I lost contact with her telepathically a few days ago. She did confirm your location to me though. So I'm assuming she's anywhere in the Lost Woods, Ordon, or Termina."

"How did you know I was in trouble a few days ago?" I question, trying to avoid the possibility of her being in Termina.

"The engagement announcement to the kingdom." He answers. "I'm afraid we cannot converse too long. I don't want it to be hard to explain later... One more thing. You might want to go on the path past the windmill."

"I planned to. It caught my attention earlier. I'm curious about it." I reply. He nods and then opens the door. When we exit I notice how dim it seems outside. I look up. Clouds began to gather, to my dismay. From the looks of it, the majority of the clouds were near the windmill... for now.

A blue haired young boy, which come to think of it looks like the one who shoved Malon, approaches Sahasrahla. "Grandpa!" He tugs at his sleeve urgently.

"What is it, child?"

"There was a weird green skinned man here a while ago." I try not to react. My hands go numb and my heart is pounding rapidly. A lump in my throat is the only thing keeping me from saying anything.

"Where is he?!" Link intrudes the conversation. I look into his eyes. The normal, somewhat neutral and seemingly harmless expression was gone. It was replaced with anger and blood lust.

"Calm down Link." Sahasrahla orders sternly.

The boy seems to ignore his grandfather, "He left a bit ago... Through there." He points to the Lost Woods. The answer makes him slam his fist into the tree, swearing under his breath repeatedly. I'm confused by this, but I don't question it. The sound of hooves come closer. Malon is leaning on a horse for support.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Link replies rather coldly. He whistles the same tune Malon seems to be fond of. The red-brown haired horse with white markings and mane comes walking up to him, neighing. "C'mon Epona." He says to his steed.

"Where are you going?" Sahasrahla questions, seeming ready to intervene if necessary. Link tilts his head towards the southern exit of the village. "Oh." He says quietly as Link starts to walk off, leading Epona with him by the reins. I decide now would probably be the best time to go ahead and venture off past the windmill. I walk down the small hill and then follow the road past some houses and the I go past the well, I notice it's not filled with water. Lack of rain? My glance is off it when my attention is redirected towards the windmill that towers over me. It's a considerably large building, compared to the houses I've seen. Though the castle is larger to a degree. When I walk past it, I go around the corner and see a fence that holds up a sign. It reads 'Kakariko Graveyard'.

_Why did he want me to come here? _I wonder, walking into the graveyard anyways. Walking around the graveyard on the dirt paths, I eventually find a relatively large tombstone. My fingers run across the cold, hard concrete and in the process rubs dirt off it so I can see the engraving. My eyes widen.

**_ R.I.P.  
__Queen Dazel Harkinian  
__10/8/37-11/25/66_**_  
_

My legs feel weak. Soon I'm on my knees, staring at the grave and trying hard not to let tears appear. I swallow hard. Truth be told I can't take it for very long, and I just sit against a nearby tree. My arms are resting on my legs and my head is down.

* * *

_She slowly runs her thumb across my hand. "It's alright Zel." A weak voice says in attempt to comfort me. I know it isn't true but for the time being I try to convince myself it is. _

_"Dazel..." My father looks at her, his fists clenched on the mattress of which my mother lie. Her dulled hazel eyes, pale skin, and sweat drenched blonde hair replaces the usually lively and cheerful figure I'm used to seeing. She smiles, tears escaping while she shakes her head. He puts his head down on her hand he had been holding. I can hear a bit of sniffling. I'm confused. _

_"Hey..." She gains his attention and they make eye contact. "No matter what... I love you both..." She sobs, "and nothing will ever change that, you hear me? Even when I'm gone... Promise me this..." Her coughing disrupts her momentarily. "You both will give faith a fighting chance. Take chances that are worth taking... Follow your heart and do what you see fit. Don't take a single breath for granted- that is a mistake fools make... Count your blessings. And when times seem dire... Know I'm always with you, even when you can't see me. I'm watching over you. I don't want to go... but if it's my time-"_

_I disrupt. Now tears are running down my face, and I don't know why. "Momma... Where are you going? Please don't go! I'd miss you!"_

_"I'm sorry Zelda." She apologizes. Her eyes open and shut. When they close officially, her thumb isn't moving anymore and her hand grows cold._

_"Momma?" I ask, shaking her arm a bit in attempt to rouse her. "Momma?" I begin to cry even more._

_"Zelda stop it!" My father yells, making me jump a bit. I had never heard him this loud before. _

_"Why won't Momma wake up?" I look at him through my blurred vision._

_"She's dead Zelda. She won't wake up ever again."_

* * *

With shaky hands I pull out the ocarina that Saria gave me. I pull my scarf down and for a few minutes I fiddle with the notes until I find the ones I remember fairly well. I play the three notes twice, then I change it up into a different arrangement. I repeat the process several times. The ocarina hits the ground. My fingers won't cooperate anymore. They're trembling too badly. _Idiot. _I scold myself. _Why did I-_

"I never thought I'd see you again. Funny I was the one who found you when you left the castle. And yet I didn't suspect..." A voice interrupts my thought. I look up at the individual who is casting a shadow over me: Link.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? Then again it has been seven years... Zelda."


	8. Unexpected Surprise

**O.o My email got blown up from notifications! Wow!**

**ShadowNinja1011: No prob and thanks!**

******alfred pierce: *low health alarm* Well looks like if you wanna kill Link now would be the time. lol thank ya!**

******iranda20: Luckily it's a Friday and I have no homework so~**

**Yowane .Haku: XD me imaginé que sería ... Malon interesante si por lo menos trató de confesar sus sentimientos por Sheik. Así que me tome mi pequeño experimento con la personalidad de Link funciona bastante decentemente?**

**Zelink005: I did sort of leave you all waiting for when Link found out, huh?**

**Soulful voice: Thanks! I'll be sure to have your questions answered in the story eventually! (I feel sort of bad for writing that flashback, I mean... Just Zelda's confusion and trying to wake Dazel up.)**

**NanoStat: It's quite alright, but the feedback is appreciated (thanks by the way). XD I tried using subtle things like that to make it obvious Zelda's never experienced situations etc. like that. It seemed to work from what you said. I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

"What...? How did you-"

Link cuts me off, "Use your head." He states gently, possibly to avoid offending me. "For one, out of all the graves you went to... you went to your mother's. Secondly you played Zelda's Lullaby, a song only those affiliated with the Royal Family know. And thirdly, you told me. When we were in the Lost Woods and I fought the Stalfos. I swore I heard a woman's voice for a few seconds. Afterwards you had the scarf covering your face, something you hadn't done in a while. With the convenience your appearance changed also. And of course there's right now." That's when I realize I had been speaking this whole time, without the scarf. The proof I wasn't who I claimed to be. I had been careless.

"What did you mean by seven years?" I ask, slightly changing topic.

"If you can't remember then it isn't important..." He clears his throat, "Now... do you mind telling me what _really _happened that ended up making you leave the castle?"

"I..." For some reason I hesitate. As if there was a reason to, when the truth is there's no point. "...Ran away." Link raises an eyebrow, but stays silent. I guess that doesn't cut it for an explanation. "...If you've apparently known me for seven years I assume you know about what happened after my mother's death?" I make eye contact with him. He shakes his head no. "My father turned to alcohol to relieve the heartache."  
Before I go on with my explanation, I swipe my bangs out of my face. For a brief moment my injured eye is visible, and Link's face darkens. I don't know why, but a small smile is on my face as my vision becomes blurred from tears finally forming. "He'd always get so mad when he saw me. Just because of my resemblance to my mother. A few days ago I finally had it. I brought her up. As a result he hit me with a glass bottle still probably half full of whiskey. Next day I got up... and 'surprise'! It was decided without my consent I am to marry Ganondorf in favor of forging an alliance with the Gerudo. After trying to get along with him, while in the presence of my father, he finally showed just what the pig he is... The injuries I had when you found me-"

"You don't need to continue. I've heard enough to get the idea. And judging by the fact you have the three goddess' spells you had assistance from Sahasrahla, didn't you?" I nod. Link seems content now with my answer. Anger shines through his calm and collected tone. Likely at the mention of Ganondorf.

I swallow hard as I decide to ask while I have the nerve, "what do you have against him anyways?"

"Who?" He looks at me, confused. Then his eyes narrow with realization. "That son of a Biggoron's the only reason this war is occurring No, rather Dorobou has most of the blame..." As soon as he trails off I'm bewildered by his silence. _What in the world is he talking about? _I lose confidence to question his knowledge any further. Link stands up and offers a hand to me. I take it. His back is turned as he begins to walk. "Don't worry. I won't say anything for now. I don't want to be found out either."

I just stand there for a moment, trying to remember back then. No luck. Something does come to me though. "Wait. What's your full name?"

Link stops in his tracks. "Huh? Link Arashi."

_Arashi... Ugh! How come he apparently has known me for almost ten years and I can't even remember anything about it!? _My brain screams in frustration. I sigh before pulling the scarf over my face, and then start to follow him. "Farewell...Mother." I murmur under my breath as I take one final look at the grave, somehow getting the feeling I won't return there for a long time- if ever again.

Wind begins to howl restlessly, along with occasional rolls of thunder. I don't know how much time I spent in the graveyard, but it had to have been a decent hour or so. We go back up to where we saw Sahasrahla originally, Malon is sitting on the side of the hill. "Hey. I sold the milk, should we get going?" She asks as we approach her.

"It would probably be best if you stayed here for the night, the sky looks unpleasant for travel." An elderly woman standing next to Sahasrahla remarks. I blink before even thinking of the possibility of her being his wife. It would make sense, I think I saw her in the kitchen in his house earlier.

"If you two want to stay I will also." Link says, looking at Malon, and then from the corner of his eye at me.

"I think we should stay," I look at Malon. "I can tell pretty easily your leg isn't recovered yet."

"No. I'm fine." She insists.

"Then stand up and walk." He tells her. I just glance at Link. What's his goal in this, to prove me right? Malon, rather stubbornly, stands up while biting her lip to try and avoid showing any pain. Before she can end up collapsing, Link somehow goes from next to me to preventing Malon falling almost instantly. His agility is frightening to an extent. My eyes shift. There's no shocking reaction from anyone. At least not any visible signs of one.

"Pretty sure you broke your foot and ankle, at the least." I analyze. "There's some bad bruising there and the way you walk is really abnormal."

I get gain some strange looks from everyone but Link. "Pretty familiar with the medical field, Sheik?" He asks, breaking the silence I cause.

"Little bit." I answer awkwardly. "I'm used to helping small animals like birds though." I recall from the days I would spend in the Courtyard, the only place I truly enjoyed at the castle.

"Even then you seem to be very intelligent." The woman I continue to assume is Sahasrahla's wife gives me a grin. I nod as a 'thank you'.

"I don't want to end up staying here too long or Ingo and my father-"

"It's alright, Malon." Link reassures her. "We can probably leave tomorrow, but at the moment you need to stay off your leg and anyways the weather isn't agreeing with the idea of leaving right now." That's when I notice the rain drops that are starting to fall.

"There's an inn down the street to the right. The one with the green roof." Sahasrahla informs us. Malon's arm is over Link's shoulder soon enough, and we slowly but surely get to the inn. Tall grass stands in the yard, almost the height of the fence. I knock. A man opens the door.

"Hello." He holds the door open for us. We walk in almost completely soaking wet. "I'll get you some towels, one moment."

"Thank you." I reply. He disappears into a different room after giving me a pleasant grin. When he comes back, he hands us each a towel.

"How much does it cost for one night?" Link asks.

"Nothing. Sahasrahla already made arrangements with me a while ago." He says. "You can pick whatever room you please."

"What room do you want, Malon?" Link asks, ready to escort her to her room of choice.

"The one over there...Please." She gestures to the closest room to us. He nods and then takes her there, sitting her on the bed. Closing the door behind him, he looks at me. I understand what he's silently asking and I just pick the room across from Malon's.

The room is rather simple. Wooden floors, egg shell white walls, cream colored curtains along with blinds covering the window's view, several candles mounted near the door-providing light, a nightstand and a twin sized bed covered with several thin looking blankets. I observe the room once more, now noticing a closet. When I open it there is a change of clothes in there. A blue tank top and some jeans cut into shorts that when held up to me, seem to reach my knees. I take off the Sheikah outfit I had been confined to in sake of keeping myself undiscovered by anyone else and put on the outfit I found. It's surprisingly comfy and suitable for sleepwear. I put my disguise on the night stand to let it sit and hopefully dry by morning. I blow out the candles and navigate to the bed.

As soon as I lie in bed I stare at the ceiling. Rain beats on the roof, creating its own melody. First raindrop is faint. Second, slightly making a 'higher pitched' and louder noise. The third, the loudest and most noticeable. It goes that way several times before following that pattern in and almost stretched out style. The tune soon coaxes me to sleep.

* * *

I'm roused by a knock at the door. "Hm?" I moan, half asleep and wanting to drift off once more.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." The Innkeeper says. I glance at the bottom of the door. After a few seconds he leaves the door and I can hear him knock somewhere else, probably Malon or Link's room. I get up drowsily, getting dressed in my now dry clothes. I open the curtains to the room and look for a hamper to put the other clothes in. Eventually I find one under the bed. I place those clothes there and then I pull the scarf up to cover my face. Twisting the door nob gets me no where until it dawns on me that I locked the door last night.

Once I finally unlock the door, I follow the smell of breakfast into the kitchen. A table that can seat a good ten people at the most is in the middle of the room. To the left is the stove/fireplace, the sink, and a cellar door-likely leading to food storage. I take a seat across from Malon and Link. A plate is placed in front of me. I pull my scarf down and start to eat.

"Do you want any seconds?" The Innkeeper asks ten minutes later, turning around to face us while still occupied at the table. I shake my head no.

"No thank you." Malon says.

"It's alright." Link replies, standing up to put his plate in the sink. Malon and I continue to eat.

"So Sheik, what were you doing at the graveyard yesterday?" I swallow hard.. _This is gonna be great... _I think.

I pull up my scarf despite not being done eating. "I wanted to look there for a bit. Just out of curiosity." I pull the scarf down and then continue to eat for a brief moment.

"Oh. Well... Um... I'm sorry for yelling at you." I continue to eat for a few moments, and then I pull the scarf over my face. Before I can speak she gives me an odd look, "Why do you keep doing that before speaking?" Link and I exchange a look, then he nods.

I finally keep the scarf off of my face. "Sort of hard to keep pretending to be a guy." She looks at me wide eyed. I can't tell if she's angry of what. Malon avoids eye contact and then looks down. I can see a glimpse of red on her face.

_Wait..._ I realize, _Don't tell me she...?_


	9. There's a First Time for Everything

**Elloz~**

**ShadowNinja1011: XD I feel so loved.**

******alfred pierce: lol if you kill everyone there'd be no story though!**

******iranda20: Thanks!**

**Soulful voice: Thank you. As for your questions, all I got to say is sit tight and wait. The story will get to that, I promise.**

**Zelink005: O.o Wow I'm actually surpassing expectations? **

**Yowane. Haku: Link sabe Zelda, pero ella no lo recuerda desde hace siete años.**

**Amethyst 269: XD Yeah it is a bit. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I sit up bed, paying no mind to the constant crowing the cuccos made. It's strange to think just what someone can get used to in a matter of almost three weeks. I'm lucky Malon wasn't upset enough with my little hoax that she would change her mind on letting me stay. Either way the deal had been a deal, I had held up my part of the bargain and she did also. Her and Link are the only ones who know the truth, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. Link made it clear to me I have to keep it up in order to keep others from knowing my little secret, if that wasn't obvious enough to me. On occasion in town there's a newspaper, with information of both Termina and Hyrule. Illegal, yes. But it is definitely better than having to go back to that Nayru forsaken castle and know first hand what is going on. Link would snag one and then slip it to me every few days, all to no one else's knowledge.

Today is a Sunday, so it's solely for leisure. Ingo, probably the most devoted worker I've ever seen, doesn't even work today. He's gone out fishing Farore knows where near the boating dock. I take being alone to an advantage however, and lean forward a bit. My hand blindly feels under the bed until I hear the sound of paper rustling. I grab the paper and then slip it out from in between the mattress and a support board. I unfold it and skim through the paper. I stop at a bold print headline:

**_Cause of the War?_**

_"In recent news, there has been rumored to be a controversial debate on what has happened to the royal heirs of both kingdoms- Termina and Hyrule. Termina's Prince, that was to be revealed to the public on his eighteenth birthday as the successor, went missing approximately three years ago. A few years after the alliance with Gerudo, Termina and Hyrule was called off and the death of Queen Dazel Harkinian occurred. As he is thought to the Terminanian public as dead or possibly abducted by Hyrule as an act of war, some say the royal court has begun to buy into the possibility as well._

_Strangely enough, Hyrule_'s _Princess Zelda Harkinian has gone missing. Coincidentally after her announced engagement to Ganondorf Dragmire, Prince of the Gerudo. Seeing the bond between their fathers, there is no speculation that she had been taken by someone of the Gerudo. Though due to the fondness displayed between the two royals there is a small amount of people saying Princess Zelda possibly ran away to marry her esteemed fiancé somewhere else, to avoid the publicity. Others claim she was taken by someone of Termina as retaliation with the supposed abduction of their prince that hasn't been confirmed."_

There's several paragraphs after that babbling on about what could be the reasoning behind the war, but I refuse to read more of their stupid possibilities. It would have to be a _freezing_ day on Death Mountain before I would even consider wanting to elope with someone such as that abusive pig. I rip up the newspaper, and then put it in my bag so I can burn the remains later. Looking out the window, the sun is almost up. So I decide to start the day off.

I knock on the door, but I don't hear Malon at all on the other side. I open it and enter the house, slightly alarmed. Talon is asleep as usual. Almost obscured by his arm, I can see a sliver of white. A piece of paper. I go to the table and slowly slip the paper from under him, trying to avoid disrupting his slumber. I sigh in relief. I forgot Malon had to go see Dr. Borville today to see how her bones are healing. I set the note back down on the table.

_Hm... What should I do today? No one's going to be here for a while. _My stomach growls. _Guess that answers my question. _I trudge up the familiar plywood steps to the kitchen. Luckily there's an apple on the counter. I clean it, and then begin to eat in silence. Instead of staying in here and risk waking Talon up, I decide to go outside again. I stand against the wall, looking up at the sky.

"Oh yeah..." I disrupt the silence. "I forgot Telma asked me for help at the bar again." With that, I yawn and then get the motivation to go into town. I see a small boat in the middle of the water there. I'm betting it's Ingo. But even then it almost like everyone decided to leave. The streets are empty, and the only noises made are the squeaking sound of the weathercock on a nearby roof. It's relatively warm out and plus the sun is shining without a cloud in sight, I don't get why people wouldn't be outside. Then again, maybe they are. Just not here. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and then make my way to Telma's bar. The door is slightly open and I hear snoring. I walk in, feeling the temperature difference as soon as I enter.

Louise welcomes me with a cheerful meow, and then stands up, stretching. I smirk despite it not being visible. "Hey Louise..." I pet her behind the ears. She pulls her head back a bit and then rubs her cheek on my index finger repeatedly, purring. I pet her while I attempt to rouse her owner with a gentle shake.

"Huh...?" Telma yawns. "Oh... Hi Sheik." She gives me a sleepy smile, "I'm sorry. I forgot it's the Wing Ceremony."

_Wing Ceremony... Huh? It's been forever since I've actually celebrated it. The remembrance of Hylia and her chosen hero... _I get lost in thought.

"Oh. I can't say I've celebrated it in quite some time. Is that why everyone's no where to be seen?"

"Mayor Bo suggested a festival so people are trying to get preparations ready." Telma enlightens, "By the way, Link came earlier to see if you would help him out."

"He did?" I raise an eyebrow.

She nods. "I told him that if I saw you I would let you know."

"Thanks. I think I'll get going." I pull my hand away from the purring Louise. As a result when I begin to walk away I feel a claw scratch at my leg. "Louise." I chuckle a bit, picking up the clingy feline.

"Sorry." Telma takes her cat from me.

"It's alright." Louise reaches a paw out towards me. I stroke her chin. "Sorry but I have to go for a bit." She lets out a complaining meow before I leave. When I go outside again it's considerably hotter than it was before. While walking towards the Ordon Woods, that's when I take notice of all of the 'Closed for Holiday' signs on the Bazaar, Smithery, and Stable. I don't pay attention to the other places at that point, thinking it's the same case. It feels strange going past the Lon Lon Ranch rather than turning there. The trees' shade is refreshing by that point. I'm confused by the existence of an open gate that could block off the woods, but I pay no mind.

_Bang!_ I hear the sound of something hitting metal. I look to my left and see Link shooting an armored scarecrow with a slingshot bullet. It bounces off and hits the wall just inches from me. I pick it up. A Deku Seed? I hadn't put much thought to the possibility of a common finding in woods being a legit weapon, very creative. He stops doing target practice after a bit. "Hey."

"Hi," I greet awkwardly, realizing I had just stood there for five minutes watching him. "Telma said you wanted help with something?"

"Oh. Yeah." Link gestures for me come towards him. I just go with it. "About the ceremony... I was asked to help out with some games. I figured you could help?"

"Um... Sure. What do I have to do?"

"I made some slingshots for a shooting game, seeing the shooting gallery only has arrows and children can't use them. I need to double check and make sure there's enough old bottles we can use. Do you think you can test out the slingshots in the meantime?"

"Okay."

"Thanks." Link says, "when you test them, if the band is too tight or loose to shoot on one of them, put the slingshot on the ground. Otherwise they go in the basket near the gate, please and thank you."

"No problem." I reply. He puts the one he used when I came into the basket, and then hands me another one from a paper bag. I fiddle with the Deku Seed until I have it properly loaded. I pull the band back and when I finally take aim I let go. Nothing happens.

"Here," Link picks up the seed that had dropped in my failed attempt at using the slingshot. "Like this." He puts the seed in my hand. I load the slingshot again. When I have it ready, Link gently manipulates my hands' movements. He corrects my aim, moving the hand holding the slingshot handle slightly left. His other hand is over mine, helping me pull the band back slightly farther and then shoot the target correctly.

"T-Thanks." I stutter. _  
_

"Don't mention it." He gives me a small smirk before taking the other slingshot and putting it in the basket. "See you later." I nod despite his back being turned on me.

I take out another slingshot and then load it. Afterwards I try to mimic what Link had helped me out with. I can pull the band back more, that's no problem. But my aim is an issue. As soon as I let go, the seed hits maybe two inches off of the target. I toss the slingshot into the basket and grab another. I repeat the process multiple times, always messing up my aim. That's when I think of something. Maybe the lack of vision in my other eye had something to do with it? It's a bit far fetched, but I move a little bit towards the left, since I can aim on the right pretty much no problem. I try shooting again. My aim is considerably better. It didn't hit dead on, but it was more accurate. The band was loose though, so it probably had something to do with that. I put that one on the ground and grab another. It turns out to be the last one. I take another Deku Seed and then shoot. Bull's eye. A grin soon makes its way on my face out of satisfaction.

"That was a good one." Link makes his presence known, to my annoyance. It bothers me that I can never tell when he's there. Let alone anyone else.

"Thanks." I say, placing the slingshot in the bag.

"Sorry it took me an hour or so. I ended up having to run some errands," He explains before eyeing the ground. "So it's just those five that aren't working right?"

I nod, "So you made all of these yourself?"

"Yeah. I've been working on them for a week... Why?"

"Oh. It's nothing. They just seem really well made compared to a lot of weapons I've seen."

He snickers, "A princess interested in weapons, who would have thought?"

"Hey, when you're in a castle full of armed guards curiosity can get the better of you sometimes." I remark defensively. Link seems rather amused by the statement.

"Alright then," He says, grabbing the slingshots and then adjusting them. One is tossed to me. I catch it and then raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Shoot the bull's eye all five times using each slingshot once and I'll give you a surprise later."

"And if I don't?" I question right away to avoid any twists if the vise versa occurs.

"Hm..." He pauses for a few minutes to decide. "Then you have to start all over, shooting once with every single slingshot in the bag."

"But there's at least thirty!"

"Exactly my point." He leans against a tree, waiting. I sigh, closing my eye to try and clear my head so my emotions don't distract me. Once I feel calm and collected, I load the slingshot. _Snap! _The Deku Seed smashes on contact with the target. I load another and take aim. "Wait. Shoot this one now." He points above his head where another one is. I move positions and then fire. I grab the third slingshot. I load it, but I don't aim. Not yet. Link gestures to another target on my right. Seconds later, I hit the target. He tosses me the fourth slingshot and then points behind me. _Snap! _The seed is shattered. "Last one. The scarecrow's head. See the circle on its head piece?"

I nod, "yep." I shoot the target on the head piece and then Link out of no where has a sword in his hand that he slashes up. I raise an eyebrow. "What the...?" Then I see him catch something. He holds out his hand. The seed cut in half. "How did you...?" I trail off. I get no answer to my question.

He sheaths the sword. "When the festival starts at sundown, meet me here. Alright?"

"Okay." I reply, dazed. Link climbs the ladder and goes inside his house. I decide to head back to the ranch. Thankfully it hasn't gotten any hotter outside. The heat is rather consistent.

"Hey." Malon greets me as I come back. She's still using the crutches she got after we returned to the Ordon Province, but luckily she hasn't been in much pain. Some of the money we got in Kakariko paid for the medicine she and her father needed for their medical issues. The rest of it was either used for bills or bread.

When I asked Malon about how she knew Saria, it turns out that she went to the forest once and found Saria. Thinking she was one of the war orphans, she offered food to her. Saria thanked her, saying that the forest had been lacking resources for a while and she was beginning to grow hungry. The two talked a bit and then one time Malon heard Saria play her ocarina. They played a 'song game' in which Saria's song had been composed. She promised Malon she would play it so everyone could enjoy it. Even now I swear I still hear it echo through out the Lost Woods...

"Hi Malon. How are you feeling today?"

She grins at me, "I'm alright, thanks. Are you ready for the Wing Ceremony in a few hours?"

"Yeah." I reply. "I haven't celebrated it in a few years."

"You haven't?" Oh. That's right, I never did get in detail to Malon about the situation I had left behind...

"No. I was too busy trying to make sure I wouldn't anger my father... though it turned out to be in vain." She of course is confused and raising an eyebrow. "...Remember this?" I move my bangs out of my face.

"So that's what you meant... When you said you're better than you have been." Malon's wide eyed again. I nod. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. No need to-" She pulls me into a hug. It's moments like this that make me wonder if this is what it's like to have a friend. Someone who cares. Most people I've known up to this point have only cared for me because of what I am. Not _who_ I am as an individual. It's a nice change. Malon lets go of me after a bit. We don't say anything, rather we decide to go out to the pasture and sit on some boxes-watching some horses trot.

* * *

"Hm..." She breaks the several hour silence between us. "Darn, I wish you didn't have to keep pretending to be a guy." I look at her bewildered and she seems to take notice. "You would have been able to dress up for the festival. It's fun." I don't comment on it being 'fun'. Years of having to be in dresses isn't something I really like. To be honest, I wished I could just wear comfortable clothes like most people. It's funny how that works. The people who don't have to dress up enjoy it, unlike those who have to.

Malon stands up. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready, it's almost sundown." She says, positioning her crutches so she can start to walk.

"Oh, I'll see you later then."

"Eager to enjoy the festival?"

"Sort of." I say before leaving. As I walk into town, it's the opposite of earlier. Lots of people are in the streets. Colorful lights are hung up around various places. The smell of food makes my stomach growl.

"'Ello." I hear a familiar voice come up from behind me.

I turn around, "Hi Link."

"You hungry?" He tilts his head slightly to a bakery with its door wide open.

"Um... sure." I say, beginning to follow him in there. We grab a bag and then begin to fill it with different kinds of cookies, breads, and pastries. When we get to the counter to pay, after waiting a good ten minutes in line, I pull out the pouch containing my money. Link looks at me from the corner of his eye and shakes his head no slightly. He places a red rupee on the counter and then we walk out.

A few children run past us, holding some sort of stick with a colorful fire on it. I end up looking back as they pass, out of curiosity and bewilderment. "Never seen a sparkler, huh?" Link asks. I shake my head no. He looks up at the sky, as random as it seems. "Not dark enough I suppose..."

"What?"

"You'll see later. What do you want to do in the mean time?" I shrug, and then grab the bag from Link. Looking through the bag, I grab a pastry. I hand the bag back to him and pull the scarf down to my neck, leaving my face uncovered. To avoid anyone really noticing, I eat the pastry in a rushed manner. Link laughs, "You have jelly all over your face." I give him a quick glare before wiping the jelly off and pulling the scarf up to my face again.

"You don't say." I remark before looking over at the boating dock. I'm amused at the sight.

"What?" I just point. Ingo is still in the boat, probably asleep. But, he's in shallow water now. Talon is walking towards the boat, and pushing it farther away. When the water is up to his waist, he flips the boat. That's when I take notice of Malon, wearing a lavender dress along with a different scarf and currently is laughing at the soaking wet Ingo. He chuckles, "Talon always has done something like that to Ingo on occasion. It's the first time in a long while since he's done that though. Probably since he's feeling better."

"Aw," I laugh.

"Huh?"

"I sort of feel bad for Ingo." I admit, now starting to catch my breath from the few minutes of laughing. Link smirks, yet nods in agreement. My attention goes from that little scene to the shooting gallery. "Is that where they're using the slingshots you made?"'

"Probably." He says in between bites of the cookie he grabbed from the bag after watching the incident with Ingo. "I would suggest playing it but by the time we get back to the woods it will be dark enough out."

I sigh, "Seriously what do you keep referring to?"

"It's a surprise... Hmph, I figured you'd have a bit more patience." My eyes narrow at this comment since he's slightly irritating me. Nonetheless we end up going to the Ordon Woods after talking with Malon, Talon, and Ingo for a bit. "You can quit with the Sheikah act now, Zelda. No one really comes around here." I pull the scarf down to my neck again as we pass the unused gate that could block off Link's house from the town.

"If ya say so." I yawn, stretching my arms a little.

A shrieking sound catches my attention and I look up. _A falling star? _I raise an eyebrow. Shivers run down my spine and I jump when I hear an explosion. When I feel 'brave' enough to look at the sky again, I see flashes of colors that light up the sky beautifully. I'm mesmerized by the sight until the colors disappear gradually._  
_

"You coming?" Link is standing on the small balcony in front of his house's door. I climb the ladder and join him. "Want to go on the roof for a better view?"

"Sure." He grabs my hand and the next thing I know we're on the roof. "How...did...you...?" I trail off.

"I know a trick or two." Link sits on the roof. Another explosion goes off and I nearly jump again. "Calm down a bit. They're just fireworks."

"Oh." I sheepishly sit down next to him. The same shriek rings through my ears and it catches my attention. _Bang! _A flare of crimson shows up in the sky, somehow shaped as a bird. A crackling sound is made as the sparks separate into smaller lights and then fade into the night sky. Several more go off afterwards: a gold harp, a purple hourglass, three flame shaped figures that are red, green, & blue, and then a strange yellow triangle-divided into smaller parts.

"From the looks of it you liked the surprise?" I nod. "I'm really surprised you haven't seen fireworks before... but then again I remember Hyrule Castle being relatively secluded."

"Ugh." I groan. He looks at me, confused. "Seriously, would you tell me already how you know me and have apparently been to Hyrule Castle?"

"Sorry, Princess. But if you can't remember on your own, I see no point in telling you things that you have no recollection of." Link gives me an amused smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Anyways thank you." I say in a relatively flat tone due to frustration. "I think I'll head back to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Alright." We appear back on the ground again, and I still can't figure out how. I don't bother asking Link about it, he can't give a definite/specific answer if his life depended on it I bet. My scarf becomes convenient as it starts to get colder outside.

I hear footsteps behind me, "you don't have to walk me back there."

"Meh," Link shrugs. "I want to. Anyways Talon usually likes doing bonfires on nights like this. It would save Ingo some work on getting wood if I swing by the ranch for a bit."

"Well good for you." I yawn, "first thing I'm doing when I get to the ranch is heading straight to bed."

"No surprise there." He hands me the bag containing the food we got at the bakery but didn't eat.

"You can have it, I'm not the one who paid in the first place." I attempt to give it back.

"You're really set in your ways. You know that?" I just shrug it off. We're back at the ranch. From a distance I can see what Link was talking about. There's a blaze in the distance. That's when I remember I haven't burned the newspaper yet.

"Hey," I say in a low voice, pulling out the torn newspaper and he eyes it. Taking it from me, he nods. "Thanks. Anyways... Good night." I open the door to the room I stay in.

"Night."

I close the door behind me and then plop onto my bed, exhausted from my eventful day.

* * *

I groan with little motivation to get up once a knock on the door rouses me.

"You awake?" I hear Malon ask from the other side of the door. I drag myself out of bed and then open the door.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You slept in pretty late. It's noon." My eyes widen as I truly wake up.

"I'm sorry. Guess I shouldn't have been up too late last night." I admit.

"It's alright, it was a holiday anyways." She says. "You ready to get to work?"

I pause for a moment to think. "Oh. By the way, is it alright with you if I go to Kakariko for a bit afterwards?"

"Sure," She looks at me questioningly. "How come?"

"To visit my mother's grave. Close as I can get to being with family on my birthday."

Malon blinks, "Today?" I nod. She grins, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." I say awkwardly. "...Ready?"

"Yep. You sure you don't want to eat first?" I walk back towards my bed, grabbing the bag containing the bread Link gave me.

_Guess it is a good thing I took it since Link insisted. _I think while taking a powdered sugar covered piece of bread from the bag. I take a bite of it and then follow Malon outside. It's so hot out that I wish that my outfit wasn't long sleeved or have a scarf. Though that would give me away...

"Morning sleepy head." Link jokes around as he passes me along with Ingo while walking out of the house to the pasture. I just open the door to the stable and walk in, holding the door for Malon before shutting it. Grabbing a stool, she tends to the animals' grooming etc. while I scarf down the last of my bread and then get to work. My hands are callused from becoming accustomed to working, but I'm still not used to the blisters. They hurt to the point I sometimes will try to avoid using my hands after the working day is over with, despite the fact they get torn up again the next day.

I sigh, the day couldn't go slower. It takes me a while to get done going work in the stables, but then a horse ends up getting loose. So while Ingo and Link have to pursue it, I'm just fiddling with tools to fix the fence. Malon makes an attempt to assist me, but I can tell by the paleness of her face she's sort of at her limit. Instead, she sits down on a stool near me and instructs me step by step how to fix it. Those two aren't back yet, but the sun is starting to go down.

"We done for the day?" I stretch, suppressing the urge to yawn. She nods."I think I'll get going then."

"Are you sure you want to go now? It's almost sundown."

"I know the way. I'll likely get back soon though, no later than two days from now."

"Alright then." Malon sighs a little uneasy.

I decide to get going, making a trip to the room really quick to retrieve the bag of bread. Afterwards I make my way into town, which unsurprisingly has a lack of people at this time of day. My feet begin to hurt after walking around for quite some time. Up ahead is where I recall the orphans being on the road. Hopefully they're here. Otherwise I might as well have left the bag at home. Nayru knows I wouldn't eat that much in such a short amount of time. I'm by no means a big eater, let alone much of an eater at all. I practically starve myself at times because I don't feel hungry. I begin to hear crickets. It's darker out but I can still see several figures staring at me with large eyes. I pull out the bread. Immediately a small crowd of kids are around me. I distribute the food, just as Malon had the first time I had seen this situation on the way to the Lost Woods. Afterwards I head down the street until there's two trees, signifying the entrance of the Lost Woods. An owl hoots as soon as I enter the woods, causing me to nearly jump.

I look around in confusion, it's lighter out now. Practically dawn. Something similar happened last time, only it became night when I swear it was morning when we had reached here. Was it opposite times in the woods from outside?

"Eh-hee-hee... Would you play with me?" A voice comes out of no where. Surely it isn't Saria or Mido. I look around. "Try to find me." A flute begins to echo Saria's song through out the forest. My curiosity gets the better of me. I follow the source of the song, taking various turns until I'm in a section of the forest that a single tree stump lies. I see a yellow and purple light there. Getting closer, the lights become more distinct in feature- wings, clothes made of leaves, and absorbent eyes. Fairies.

I hear the deranged laughter again. The scarf isn't covering my face. Rather, a hand goes over my mouth. I try prying it off. When I succeed after a minute, I scream as loud as I can. "Oh shut up. Who's going to hear you?" Golden eyes shine through the shadows. "Good work, Skull Kid. How about she takes a nap for a bit...?"

I look wide eyed at him when I get what he means. Something hits my neck and I collapse onto the ground, loosing consciousness rather quickly.

* * *

**Okay that was pretty long. ._. *doesn't have much to do on weekends...and sometimes after school***

**Anyways, I was thinking of changing the point of view from Zelda's to a different character's for a bit. Should I? Or would you prefer I stick Zelda's perspective?**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took a while! ^_^"**

**Zelink005: Thanks! You'll see what happens!**

**ShadowNinja1011: ... *Points at Ganondorf* Ask him not me!**

**Soulful voice: Thank you! (You helped me get a new idea for later~)**

**Amethyst 289: Yep, Ganondorf's sneaky. Looks like you'll find out sooner or later!**

**Taylor: I appreciate your feedback! Heh, to be honest it's a combo of motivation and lack of things to do.**

**Sbirney: Ganondorf placed a spell on her so she would appear/sound like a male. But the spell wore off so she appears male only due to her outfit. She sounds male when she has the scarf over her face but otherwise she sounds female. :/ I probably did rush a bit, but the way I saw it I would have ended up with even more fillers if I dragged it on too long. Trust me, I'll get into quite a bit action pretty soon- along with her sort of realizing the power Ganondorf had been referring to a while back. Thanks for the review!**

**redEyedSheikah: Thank you!**

** After experimenting with Link's or Gaebora's perspective, I decided to stick with Zelda's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

_Where am I...? _Beads of sweat run down my face, a salty taste on my lips. When I try to wipe it from my face, I find my movements being restricted. Not by chains, I don't hear any rattling when I try to move my arms. Turning my neck to the right, I can just barely catch a glimpse of what's restraining me. Crystals? I don't see how that's possible. _Unless... _I try to prevent myself from thinking about it. But every time I try to argue with myself it's not possible, it makes sense. _...Ganondorf can use magic also. _Of all people that were in the goddess' favor in order to posses magic: that swine. Well that makes _perfect _sense. In a different world where everything's the opposite of here. Absolute chaos.

"So you're awake." A door creaks open. I look forward, the fact I'm in a cell becoming known to me. The sight of Ganondorf makes me absentmindedly gnash my teeth. "Difficult as ever I see. Maybe I shouldn't have let you have your way for a bit." He runs the same exact knife that had wounded me before across my cheek. The cold blade intimidates me. Looks like no 'games' today. "You won't have that will of yours much longer, my dear. As my future wife you're mine. Meaning you will do as I say without question. Do you understand?"

"I'm not yours and you're a fool for thinking-" I'm punched in the face before I can even finish my statement. I fall silent.

"Not much for listening today, huh?" His frustration can easily be heard in his voice. I wince at a burning sensation from my wrist that Ganondorf grabs. He does the same to my other. I can lower my arms now. Why is he unbinding me? No- the crystals are still on my wrists. At least I'm not bound to the wall... for now. After spacing out for a few minutes, I'm pulled by the hair to follow Ganondorf, who lost his patience with me not following him. I don't dare protest it. He lets go of my hair and smirks, "quick learner."

"Prince Ganondorf," A female voice calls from behind. She bows once Ganondorf sets his icy gaze on her. Two pairs of golden eyes are looking at one another.

"Take her with you to the Desert Colossus." I'm kicked in the back of the legs, resulting in a faceplant. The woman looks down at me for a second, pursing her lips. Then her gaze is back on Ganondorf. Expecting no help, I stand up shakily, trying not to lose my footing on hard floor while feeling dizzy. He's gone. Now it's only the Gerudo and I.

The Gerudo gestures to come with her. I get over the taste of blood in my mouth and follow her. If it isn't Ganondorf who's going to end up killing me, it's the heat. It's hard to breathe, the air almost seems thicker out here._ Farore, this stupid Sheikah outfit doesn't help. _I run the back of my hand against my sweat covered forehead. Unlike me, she isn't trudging through the sand. In fact, she almost seems oblivious to the uneven turf- probably because she was born and raised here. When we pass some other Gerudo, they stop all actions to acknowledge us. Rather my 'guide' in particular.

"Open the gate to the Haunted Wasteland in ten minutes." She finally speaks again.

"Yes." The Gerudo nod and then continue walking. We keep walking until Nabooru stops all of a sudden, and then starts to climb a ladder. I wince in pain whenever I place my hands on it while climbing. The metal burns my hands while climbing. I bite my lip, nearly drawing blood. Besides pain, I can't feel anything else with my hands. As we go inside, the temperature drops a little bit. The floor and walls are stone, in similar fashion to where I was originally confined. A simple wood desk sits in the corner of the room, along with a book case near another door. We go into another room that has a bed in the middle of the room, leaving the floor in a boxed U-shape space that is semi-occupied by the dresser next to the bed.

Opening the top drawer, Nabooru tosses me some shorts, gloves and a shirt. "Put this on." She leaves the room. The shirt is a light blue on the top half and a darker shade of blue on the bottom half. It's sleeveless- thank Din. I take off the Sheikah outfit I see no point in wearing anymore since the concept of disguising myself was all but successful. When I change I examine myself in the mirror for good measure. The shirt is a little short, leaving my stomach a little exposed... along with the scar from Ganondorf's knife. The tan colored shorts go to my fingertips. Overall I like the outfit. It's a lot better than what I have been wearing up to this point.

It doesn't change the fact I'm in Gerudo territory now. It would be a million years before Ganondorf lets me leave either his or one of his underlings' sight. Unless... I glance out the window. It looks like a good hundred feet drop... Am I really considering jumping off? My foot is on the windowsill and my hands are clinging onto the sides of the wall. I take a deep breath and close my eye. I let go of the wall. I feel something pull me back. I open my eye to see the disapproving glare on Nabooru's face. Rather than yelling at me or inflicting any pain, she simply shakes her head no.

I give up any reckless ideas I have left as alternatives. Slow and painful it is then. Not like I can get out of here. Between Ganondorf and my father, I'm practically dead already. Let alone Nayru only knows what Nabooru is going to do. If she does anything after all. I sigh in defeat before following Nabooru once more.

"Princess Nabooru," Another Gerudo bows.

I glance wide eyed at her for a moment, _Ganondorf has a sister?! _

"What's the chains for?" Nabooru asks, taking them from the Gerudo.

"Prince Ganondorf has requested she be chained when you are out of the area."

"You are dismissed." She sighs as the other woman leaves.

Sure enough, I'm in chains as we go past a gate, evidently into the Haunted Wasteland. Wind howls restlessly and sand swirls around everywhere, making it hard to see. A gentle tug to my chain turns my attention to in front of me. Nabooru is on some sort of animal. I can't hear her speak with how loud it is, but I assume I have to get on the animal as well. Automatically as soon as I mount I hold on for dear life. Good thing. One flick to the reins and we're going as fast as an arrow probably could. I keep my face covered in attempt to avoid the sand in the air. I can feel the rumbling of hooves under me. The movements are so abrupt and fast I start feeling queasy. A sharp turn nearly makes me fall off. Only thing truly keeping me on is Nabooru's grip on the chains. "We're at the Desert Colossus. You can get off the Bullbo now." Standing up dizzily, I have a hand over my mouth. I make a run for a rock and then end up losing the last meal I ate before winding up here.

_Stupid Bullbo... _I think, glancing at the boar-like creature.

"If you're done with that would you like me to unbind you or what?" I look at her questioningly, baffled as to why she's offering.

I nod timidly, "S-sure. Thank you." I walk towards her. Seconds later the chains are off of me. Forgetting about the crystals on my wrists I attempt to move my hands around a bit to try and get feeling back into them. I'm slightly bruised from the cuffs-or possibly Ganondorf's grip earlier- but that's tolerable. Better than what it could be at the moment. I swallow hard, debating on asking Nabooru the first thing that came to my mind when she offered. I glance at her, then look away, pursing my lips.

"What is it?" Nabooru groans in annoyance.

"Why did you unbound me, against your brother's orders?" I have the nerve to glance at her again. She isn't paying any attention to me. Instead she's glancing around us, above the rocks in particular.

"You don't know anything about the situation, do you?"

"Pardon?" I raise an eyebrow.

A nervous glance back at the rocky cliffs above us confuses me even more. She lowers her voice, "Not now." Nabooru starts to walk, acting perfectly calm. I walk side by side with her, curious what's going on. That's when I see why she's acting like this. Someone's there, watching us from above ground level. "Let's go." She starts to pick up the pace, making my life a little harder since I'm not used to the uneven ground still. She gives me a warning look, but despite that I look slightly towards where her gaze keeps going. We're being watched. Quickly I look in front of me again and try to act as calm and maintain a neutral look on my face. I'm somewhat failing at that. A thousand possibilities of what could happen come to mind. None of them are good, naturally.

Eventually the familiar sound of walking on hard ground fills my ears. Nabooru tilts her head slightly in front of us. An open door leading inside a strange temple or something. When we enter, the heat dies down to a comfortable temperature the farther we get from the entrance. "Can we talk now?" I ask in a quiet tone, glancing at the door and everywhere else to try and see if we're still being watched. I don't sense another presence, though I am terrible at that usually.

"Yeah," she confirms.

"What did you mean by knowing anything about the situation?"

"Look, are you able to use magic yet?"

I stare at her confusingly for a second until I comprehend what she means. "Yeah. I've been able to use Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love... Though my bag was taken away so I doubt I can cast the spells any more."

Nabooru sighs, "We have a lot of work to do then."


	11. Just a Game?

**Hai~**

**Hylian Knight: Thanks! **

**Amethyst269: We'll see what happens!**

**Soulful voice: Thank you! You'll find out what the idea is eventually.**

**ShadowNinja1011: Yep.**

**Sbirney: The Gerudo have a castle, well the Gerudo Fortress. That's where Zelda was confined. She was in the woods, but that was before she was knocked out. I haven't specified how long that was though, but Ganondorf apparently is a fast traveler. Thanks!**

**Zelink005: I'm hoping this story is entertaining to you guys, I appreciate the compliment!**

**Yowane. Haku: Ganondorf tomó Zelda al desierto cuando fue noqueado.**

**1esor2: I love how blunt this review is, I swear it's hilarious. XD Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

"Try and focus," Nabooru advises for the tenth time. My attention being towards her makes me fly backwards into a wall. Coincidentally the doing of Wolfos' claws. By now my arm is completely covered in scratches. I don't know if Nabooru is trying to get me killed, or actually help me. Nonetheless I'm on my feet seconds later and I try to approach the monster once again. It circles me. One step towards it makes it flinch and shield itself. Then it's off into it's endless circular path again. Its movements are unpredictable. Its glossy, yellow eyes seem to pierce right through me. My brain swaps that image to Ganondorf, then back to the Wolfos. A chill runs down my spine. When the Wolfos lunges once again, I can't react.

A howl rings throughout the room. I find myself looking wide eyed at blood drip from Nabooru's blade. The Wolfos' eyes are lifeless. She glances back at me, "You can't be playing games with monsters. They're extremely dangerous and if it isn't Ganondorf who destroys this country somehow by means of war, it's the monsters that have been dormant until recently."

"Sorry." I look down in disgust at the floor to see the forming pool of blood.

"It's fine." Nabooru sighs, "I assume your magic needs to be awakened by using a trigger..." I give her a confused look. "Magic is connected to people's feelings at times. In some cases it's necessary to put someone in a situation in which magic will awaken in order to be able to have them master it... The difficulty is finding the method since it varies person to person..." She clarifies.

"Oh," I give her a questioning glance. "You mean that...?"

"I'm not going to subject you to that. It's a rather cruel option to go with." The sound of her sheathing her sword brings me a little relief. "Now," Nabooru sits on the steps. "I can give you an explanation if you would like."

"That would be appreciated..." I sit next to her.

"Do you remember the incident in which the peace treaty signing between the countries was called off?"

* * *

_Birds chirp back and forth to each other, signifying the transition into late morning. I glance out the open window with longing to be out there- particularly in the courtyard. I pay no mind to my history homework, and instead fiddle with my pencil momentarily._

_"Zelda," My father gently taps my arm and snaps me back to the reality of my half-blank paper. "Please. You need to get done with your homework, today is an important day."_

_"Yes Father." I sigh before holding my pencil properly. _

_"Hey," I'm poked on the nose by him, and I can't help but let out a giggle. "When you're done, Impa and your mother were debating on taking you outside to go see the cherry blossoms in the garden." My eyes widen in excitement. Without a moment to spare I get to writing again, now having motivation. Every few minutes I pause to decipher my rushed penmanship to check for errors, and move my wrist that became sore due to my fast movements. _

_"Can I go out now, Father?" I hand the finished paper to him in a frantic matter. _

_"I suppose... Make yourself presentable though, there will be guests here later." He examines my paper while speaking._

_"Thank you!" I kiss his cheek before going to my room. Unfortunately a voice in the back of my head reminds me that Father's definition of 'presentable' is 'in a dress'. Groaning, I grab the first outfit I see in the closet. A magenta dress with gold fabric- bordering the skirt, sleeves & neckline and a single blue crystal attached- front and center. I take off my shorts and t-shirt that I've been wearing-thanks to Mother's convincing it's alright if I'm not in public- then put on the dress. It's surprisingly simplistic when I look at it on me in the mirror. "Huh..." I mutter to myself before turning to my dresser. I end up digging through the drawers at random until I find what I'm looking for: two belts I got at Castle Town one time. One gold looking- almost appearing to be an over sized necklace, and a brown leather one with a gold fastener on the belt. I slip both on and then decide I'm satisfied with my appearance. _

_I don't bother with dress shoes and instead put on some boots Impa had given me to wear outside, due to my habit of getting dirty. Stepping out of my room, I walk past some servants and once the coast is clear I slip into the window that leads to the courtyard, rather than going through the door on the other side of the castle. _

_"How many times have I said you can get hurt by doing that?" My mother gently scolds when I'm halfway out the window._

_ I quickly put an end to my 'unacceptable' means of entering the court yard, then I look down sheepishly. "Sorry."_

_"Please don't do that again, Princess." My attention is turned towards Impa, sitting cross-armed against a tree next to me. Before I respond to her, I realize what tree she's standing under. _

_I gasp in awe, "So pretty!"_

_"Watch," Impa whistles a tune. When she stops, a gust of wind causes a blur of pinkish-white to surround me. I spin around, trying to follow along with the direction they are spinning in. Eventually I attempt to grasp one of the cherry blossoms._

_"Like this, Zelda." My mother holds out a hand to the colorful, moving wall and then a flower gently floats down onto it. "Come here," She grins. I walk up to her and then she grabs my hand, lifting it up. I look wide eyed as I end up catching a few flowers. Another gust of wind scatters the cherry blossoms, to my dismay._

_"Aw..." I frown as soon as I see that I no longer have the flowers in hand. Momma takes my hand, and then gives me the flower she had gotten. "Thank you." I hug her waist, and then look up into her lively hazel eyes that gaze at me happily._

_"Your Highness, the visitors are here and his Majesty is requesting your presence." Impa appears out of no where._

_"Alright... Let's go Zelda." We walk all the way to the door I technically should have used earlier and then go inside. Then we have to go to my least favorite place in the castle, the throne room. It's a large room occupied only by the statue of the goddesses near the throne, and a red carpet that goes from the 'stage' to the door where visitors exit and enter. The walls are steel gray, lacking creativity. _

_"Show the guests in." My father instructs a guard. He looks at me, "Behave yourself, please."_

_"Okay." I mutter before sitting down. At first a dark skinned man comes in with orange hair & gold eyes, a woman with abnormally green skin & orange eyes next to him. _

_"King Gaebora," He bows respectfully. _

_"No need for the formalities, Dorobou. You and Twinrova are old friends," Father grins. The door creeks open again. A man with brown hair and grey eyes enters, and behind him... a young boy about my age?_

_Dorobou gives the newly entered guest a look of disgust. "Rune. This is an important meeting, and you bring a child to accompany you?"_

_"My wife is sick and taking care of my daughter. I apologize for the rude gesture of bringing a child but I wanted to educate my son on the political world he is to enter in the coming years, him being my true heir." Rune replies._

_"I don't think he should be witnessing a conversation as important as this. Even my children are in our homeland rather than in here." Dorobou glances at me with his intimidating glare, "...Nor should she be here."_

_Father opens his mouth to say something, but it's Momma who speaks up. "Very well. If Rune gives consent, my daughter and his son may reside in the courtyard for the time being. Under our guardian Sheikah Impa's watchful eye."_

_"Alright." Rune nods before gesturing towards me. The boy comes out from hiding behind his father and then walks up to my throne. He holds out a hand, my father nudges me to take it. _

_"Thanks." I murmur timidly. Impa escorts us out of the room and back to the courtyard. When we are both out there, Impa disappears somewhere else. Not a surprise, but I don't appreciate being left alone with someone I don't know. I look at Rune's son. He has dirty blonde hair that's brushed back to keep them from covering his dark blue eyes. "Um..." I trail off for a second, debating on what to say. "What's your name?"_

_"I can't hear you. Speak up a bit, please." He makes me realize I've been mumbling the whole time, something my mother would correct me on rather quickly. _

_"What's your name?" I repeat, louder than the first time.  
_

_"Rinku." I would tell him it's a strange name, but his appearance almost fits the definition of strange. A long sleeve tan shirt, baggy pants, dark boots, and a strange cloth near his neck- not a scarf but something in a triangular like shape. _

_"Uh... What's that?" I point to the blue cloth that's leaving me baffled. _

_"A bandanna," Rinku takes it off and hands it to me. "You can have it if you want... This place is more secluded than Termina, so I guess it's not a surprise you don't know what it is." _

_"T-Thank you." I end up unfolding the bandanna, and it looks like the bird crest from the Hyrulean Royal Family's crest. I admire the stitching on it for a few seconds before trying to fold it again. I decide to tuck it in my belt to avoid embarrassment of not being able to figure it out. _

_"What's that?" He points to the stone platform._

_"The mural?" I raise an eyebrow._

_"No," He ends up walking over there to clarify. I'm confused when Rinku grabs something from the flower pot. I see what it is as soon as he walks towards me. _

_"This is my mother's ocarina." I confirm. He hands it to me gingerly._

_"Can you play a song on it?" _

_"Um," I pause for a second to consider it. "If you promise not to tell anyone this song."_

_"Okay." Rinku replies rather questioningly about my remark on promising. I try to grasp the instrument gently, but firm enough I don't drop it. When I'm assured of myself I have a good grip, I put the mouthpiece against my lips and then play the song I always beg Momma to play for me. Though I screw up a few notes in the beginning, I'm actually proud of how that turned out. Usually I would forget six notes or so. "What's it called?"_

_"Zelda's Lullaby." I stop playing at that point. _

_"Zelda... is that your name?"_

_"Mhm," I nod. "There's a tradition in the Hyrule Royal Family that every princess born into it is to be named Zelda."_

_"It's a pretty name," I feel my face burn up slightly at the compliment, but then I disregard it. "So... what's it like, not being able to go anywhere because people recognize you right away?"_

_I wonder why he is asking me this, seeing he's a prince as well. "I don't pay much mind to it. I love the courtyard..." I sigh, "I'd love to see the world though... The sea, forest, just about anywhere. It sounds fun."_

_"An adventure, huh?" He smirks, I nod despite that statement possibly being sarcastic. "In Termina, the heirs aren't revealed until they're a certain age... So I can go outside the castle sometimes."_

_"Lucky!" I whine. _

_"Tell you what..." I tilt my head slightly, curious and confused on what he's saying. "If this goes well and everyone gets along, when we're a bit older I'll take you to Lake Hylia."_

_"R-really?" Rinku nods. "...How come though?"_

_"You're the first person my age I've really talked to... and... I think we could be good friends. You're really nice."_

_"Um... Promise we'll be friends?" My bad habit of muttering relapses. He doesn't say anything about it, and instead nods. My gaze goes to the window near the mural. _

"Zelda."

* * *

"Zelda," Nabooru repeats, snapping her fingers to catch my attention.

"What? Sorry." I apologize sheepishly.

"I asked if you remembered the peace treaty incident." She reminds me. I nod. "Because of the calling off, it provoked the idea of war... Specifically one that could give Termina, Hyrule, or the Gerudo power over the whole world. My father and younger brother don't _just _want the world though..."

"What else is there for them to want?!" I try to keep calm at the absurd idea, but find myself unable to because of the madness of it.

"The Golden Land that some call the Sacred Realm."


	12. Truth to the Legend

**Hai~**

**ShadowNinja1011: Thanks!**

**Darkblaze40: Madness, you say?**

**Soulful voice: Thank you! You'll see eventually.**

**Guest: I appreciate the review, and it's alright. ;)**

**Yowane. Haku: Gracias!**

**As many of you made a note of, Rinku DOES mean Link in Japanese. However... Just because it means the same thing in Japanese doesn't mean that logic applies for the world of the story... In other words, you'll just have to wait and see what happens on that matter since I don't wanna give things away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

"That's impossible!" I begin to question Nabooru's truthfulness,"The Sacred Realm is just part of an old book in the Hyrulean Royal Library."

"It's not just a story... Why do you think that Ganondorf sees value in you?" Well that's a question that gets me wide eyed. I could think of a few reasons that dirty pig wants me around... None of them are things I would say out loud, either. Nabooru sighs, breaking the silence I created with my lack of an answer, "You're the only one alive to his knowledge that knows how to access the Sacred Realm... It's not a coincidence you know the legend so well. Those of royal blood in Hyrule are descendants of Hylia, goddess of time. You possess the magic needed in order to get to the Golden Land of the Triforce."

"If _he _wants the Sacred Realm, and the Triforce, then what's the point in awakening my magic? Wouldn't that make his goal more attainable?" She purses her lips for a second, and surprisingly doesn't say a word for a few minutes. Instead of replying, she puts something in my hand. I look at it. A bronze medallion with two swirls imprinted onto it. "The... Spirit Medallion..." I manage to mutter.

Nabooru gives me a stern look. "Don't say anything about it. I think you know what I'm getting at about why I'm against my brother's will..." She whispers while taking it back. That doesn't answer my first question, but now I know. If the story is real, Nabooru is the incarnation of the Spirit Sage... she has to be according to her possession of the Spirit Medallion. The one who has the guts to go against the life she's known for the sake of what she knows is right. I envy her to an extent for the fact she can pull something like that off, but I also sympathize with why she's turned against her own family- and country for that matter. Everyone is going to be affected by war, thanks to the Gerudo. There's no going against that fact. But she's trying to make things right anyways. Something I can only dream of doing. I give up on trying to bother asking why she wants my magic awakened. She has my trust at this point. What else would I do, doubt the only ally I have at the moment?

"Alright..." I speak up. "What do we do now...?"

"Well," Nabooru sighs. "Call it a day. Your arms are covered in blood as it is. I'm surprised you're able to hold out long with injuries like that without a complaint."

"I'm used to it," I bitterly remark.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." I shrug off her attempt of apologizing. "Are we coming back tomorrow?"

"Hopefully," She glances at the ground. "Truth be known I'm trying to teach you magic on a deadline... I won't be able to help you when or if Ganondorf takes you back to Hyrule Castle." For a second my brain quits on me and I sort of forget how to breathe. "Zelda? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nod when I finally catch my breath. I feel like an animal waiting to be slaughtered. Despite that I appreciate the gesture of trying to teach me magic... If that's effective for something. Unfortunately I have to put the chains back on for the time being. Then Nabooru gestures towards the door and I begin to follow her outside. The same unwanted heat accompanies me. I don't get how people live here in the desert, but they're some pretty adaptable people since they're able to do that. We get onto the bullbo, and then I have a realization. "Wait," I interrupt Nabooru mid flick of the reins. She raises an eyebrow. "This is the Haunted Wasteland... Correct?"

"It is... and supposedly where-"

"...the war's going to be here eventually once the 'declaration' is official... right?"

"Likely." She replies, sighing. "Let's get going." That's my signal to hold on for dear life once again. This time I fair better than I did before, the chains possibly being a benefit on my ride. I can't fall off to easily this way. If there wasn't any sand, I would consider the wind refreshing to this furnace belonging to the Gerudo. Minutes pass in silence besides the howling wind and sound of hooves beating onto the ground. The speed dies down after a bit, thankfully. I don't have any meals to lose... so my appetite is anything but existent after the riding experience I've had today. Disregarding that, my head is spinning by the time I'm able to dismount when the gates to the wasteland close. All is silent until I hear boots almost stomping on stone. Nabooru bows, and I look to the general direction she's facing.

_Oh great. _I think as soon as my gaze is set on golden eyes.

"Where have you been?" Ganondorf approaches me, and then has a strong grip on my arm. I wince in pain as blood gushes from the wounds in between his green hand. "And what happened to her?"

"My apologies, Lord Ganondorf..." Nabooru pauses for a second. "A torado came in on the way to the Desert Colossus so we had to seek refuge in the haunted tower. The Poe guarding the building was disturbed by Zelda's presence for some reason and she ended up getting into harm's way. After I slew it we left, seeing the tornado gone. I suppose it was caused by the poe's magic but-"

Ganondorf lets go of my arm for a second and then hits her across the face, "Enough already, that was more than what was needed to be said. I think you know what will happen if you let her get killed..." It may be faint, but a murderous glint shines though his eyes. A shiver goes down my spine. Nabooru doesn't retaliate.

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf." She says. I can see where she was hit, surprisingly. It's already starting to bruise a bit... Before I even dare ask if she's alright I'm grabbed by the arm again and dragged by my "sweet", "kind", and "gentle" 'fiancé_' _my father so _wisely_ chose for me. Instead of heading to where I'm certain the prisons are, we stop at a wall. Strangely enough, when Ganondorf puts his hand on it, his ruby ring glows and a door appears. Steps can clearly be seen, along with the occasional torch. Looking down, I can see the steps spiral downward. A shove nearly makes me start tumbling down the steps I've been 'admiring' the past few minutes. The chains are bothersome now. I'd prefer to be dragged that way than for Ganondorf to have his disgusting hand on my arm. Surprisingly the steps don't go as far underground as I thought they would. We're probably ten feet or so below ground level once we reach the bottom of the steps. Stone walls and floors, the popular sign of solitude. It's dimly lit, so I cam't make out any other features of the room. We walk straight for maybe half an hour. Eventually I see a light.

_Are we in an underground tunnel, or what? _I wonder.

"Quit daydreaming!" I'm kicked in the back. I stand up shakily and begin to walk again... going towards the light didn't sound bad right about now. I start to walk towards the steps, and once I can see a bit better, I take notice of my scraped legs. Thankfully it isn't as bad as it could be, so I ignore it and just walk up the steps and enter the sunlight again. The area is still in the desert, but the sand is more compact and there's signs of plant life. On top of that, there's actually a castle... Just great. It seems _so _friendly. A gate towers overhead with spikes on top, essentially it's a layered tower from what I can tell. Unlike the castle I've lived in my whole life, this one is robbed of bright whites and blues. Instead, it's steel grey and black.

"Why... hello Zelda, Ganondorf." A voice chimes. _Perfect _timing.

"Father," Ganondorf acknowledges. I guess at the least he has the decency to respect Dorobou, even though he doesn't deserve it. "May I ask where you are going?"

"Termina has requested my presence at a strategy meeting." Dorobou sighs, seemingly annoyed. However the look on his face tells another story... A cocky grin on his wrinkled face and a certain glint in his eye just as I've seen in his son's eyes, both declaring amusement. I look wide eyed at Dorobou, catching on to the scandal.

_So he claims allegiance to Hyrule... and Termina at the same time... Driving both countries bloodthirsty for each other's downfall. _Why am I so surprised? My father may not come to his senses at first on the matter, his priority set on his next bottle of wine, but I'm certain King Rune would have _some _common sense... right? The only thing keeping the countries thrown into chaos is Ganondorf and his father. What Link had said back at the graveyard. I understand now. My blood boils as I reengage myself into the conversation.

"Rune is a fool." Ganondorf chuckles.

"They're both fools..." Disturbingly, Dorobou runs his finger down my face. "It's such a shame a pretty lass like you is the daughter of a pathetic king."

I swallow hard before gathering up the courage to actually do something than catch onto things that I should have suspected before now. Slapping his hand aside I speak up, "My father may be a fool but he's better than you sorry excuses for men!"

Dorobou gives the same genuine, scary look that Ganondorf has given me before. The one that makes it apparent to me that I had done wrong. To my surprise a hand goes in between him and I. "Now father," Ganondorf pulls me close to him without the slightest gentleness. "Don't waste your breath on her... I rather enjoy Zelda's feisty nature... Though it won't last long." I shiver, being confined to his side. This gains a menacing smirk from him.

"I see... Very well. It's about time she learned her place." Dorobou gives me one last intimidating glare before going on his way.

"Let's go." Ganondorf demands my full attention again by yanking the chains that link my hands together. I didn't notice at first glance but now taking a second look, I can spot guards on patrol around the castle: the silent message it will likely be a freezing day on Death Mountain before I even attempt to escape this place.


	13. Trigger

**Here's the _actual _chapter!**

**ShadowNinja1011: I probably am a bit mean to her, huh? **

**burning book: Ganondorf did prevent his father from hurting Zelda, but afterwards he made it clear he would deal with the issue of her 'feistiness' himself. Dorobou isn't Ganon but I will say he's not a good guy, either. **

**Soulful voice: Thank you! You'll find out eventually how that will work out!**

**Zelink005: Thanks! Well the wait's over.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Yowane. Haku: Gracias! Yo estaba un poco mezquino con Zelda, pero te prometo que no durará para siempre. XD Link se mostrará con el tiempo, también.**

**Larxene1: Thank you! 'Next one'? Do you mean like a sequel or...? (Good luck with your fanfic!)**

**sonicxjones: Thanks!**

**Darkblaze40: O.o ...Something tells me I don't want to know what was censored in that review. Here's your update though!**

**Kat10190: I promise I won't quit. :/ Yeah it's a bit annoying not having as much time as I used to in order to work on the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I sit up against the wall, uncomfortable with the bed's lumpiness. Whether or not I'm in a cell, I'm imprisoned. Ganondorf is free to do what he wants here, just as in Hyrule Castle. Unlike before though, I won't luck out with finding a weird book with spell-infused crystals. There's nothing in this small room other than the bed and window. Something tells me I should've jumped from Nabooru's bedroom window when I still could. At least that one didn't have glass. Not to mention it was open -unlike the one I'm leaning against now- looking at my reflection seeing there's no view with dust whirling around outside. Surprisingly, for the last two days I've been in this room and no one has bothered me at all. _Maybe he's just going to let me dye from dehydration... _I shake my head no when the thought comes to mind.

Eventually I get tired of sitting around doing nothing. _Since I might not be able to see Nabooru again... Might as well finish what she started. _I sit on the cold stone floor, against the bed. Closing my eye I try to recall anything Nabooru had said. _"I assume your magic needs to be awakened by using a trigger... Magic is connected to people's feelings at times. In some cases it's necessary to put someone in a situation in which magic will awaken in order to be able to have them master it... The difficulty is finding the method since it varies person to person..." _

"Of all the things..." I mutter, "feelings are the trigger?" Not the best answer in the world in my case unless being discouraged counts for something.

_What would do the trick? _I drum my fingertips on the floor, making a faint pit-pat sound that goes throughout the room. Last resort I look at the ground thinking I can somehow gain some inspiration, but nothing comes to mind.

* * *

_I peer through the small crack in the door. He's still asleep, probably hungover from last night. Looking left and right to make sure there's no nearby guards, I hesitantly grab the door knob and open the door slightly to slip in. I try to sound as quiet as possible, though my shoes make a small 'thud' sound on the hard floor. As I get closer the sound of snoring becomes louder and makes me a little uneasy. I'm just seconds away from the ring-attached key on the mouth piece of a bottle. Slowly I grab the key and begin to take it off the bottle. He stirs in his sleep and then I yank the key, feeling alarmed. The bottle tips over and then falls off the counter, breaking in half. _

_He sits up in bed. "What are you-" When he sees the key and the spilled whiskey he begins to get out of bed with a certain look in his eye I know all too well. Instead of gawking at him, I follow the first thought that comes to mind: run. "Get back here!" He yells. I keep going, trying to get away from him._

_"Dang it..." I mutter under my breath with the realization I passed the door I needed to go through in order to get to the Royal Stables. So much for leaving to go visit my mother's grave since today, seven years ago was when she died. "I picked a great day to get him mad..." I bitterly remark before I absentmindedly turn into the kitchen. I only see the confused looks on the face of the guards for a brief moment before tripping over one of their feet. When I try to get up, I'm pulled by the collar and then slammed into the wall. I drop the key and I gaze into his cold, restless eyes. He lets go of me and stand on the ground again. _

_"Now..." A glare is directed at me before the shattered bottle is held up where I can see it. "Just what are you tryin' to pull here sweetheart?" Looking at the floor, I don't reply. "Answer me." Fearfully I shake my head no immediately. The glass bottle is raised and I back away from him until I'm in a corner. I shut my eyes and then-_

* * *

The sound of someone pounding on the door on the other side of it gives me a frightening awakening. Before standing up I realize I absentmindedly have a hand on my left eye. I let it fall to my side, but I can't stop trembling. "It was just a stupid dream..." I whisper to myself before walking towards the door. I sigh, putting a hand on the door knob. I can tell myself all I want that it was just a nightmare, but there's a small voice at the back of my mind telling me the truth- that it happened. The fact my eye is injured isn't my imagination. The fact I pulled a stupid move that day isn't either. With that unfortunate reality check I open the door that's been apparently open the whole time these past couple days. I blink, "Nabo-"

"Sh..." She slips through the door and then sits on the bed. I follow after shutting the door. "I can't stay long but I stole this back for you..." Nabooru holds out my bag.

"Thank you! Where did you get this!?" I try to talk in the quietest tone possible while I hide it in the pillow case on the bed.

She shakes her head. "Now's not the time... I have to go before anyone realizes I'm here."

"Wait," I stop her from leaving. Nabooru stops mid-step. "How am I supposed to use magic?"

She sighs, "to be honest I can't tell you any specific way in your case... your magic properties are... different."

"Then how am I supposed to get out of here?" I'm becoming agitated at this point and my voice becomes a bit louder than a whisper.

"Don't worry... You will. I promise. Though I won't be the one to help you get away from my brother..."

I raise an eyebrow, "Who then?" Suddenly she jumps up onto the ceiling and when I'm about to ask what's going on she gives me the signal not to talk. Almost immediately after she does, I see the door knob move and then the door opens again.

"Can you be any louder, Princess? I'd think a conversation with yourself would be quieter..." Ganondorf remarks while stepping into the room. A creepy smirk appears. His cold fingers have a tight grip on my chin as he makes me move my head side to side. He gently moves my hair out of my face so the scar on my left eye can be seen. "Such a shame that your father damaged that gorgeous face of yours." All of a sudden he pushes me up against the wall and his face becomes about two inches from mine.

"Get away from me!" I raise my voice as I squirm around to attempt escape.

"Now be reasonable, Zelda." Ganondorf speaks in a gentle and relaxed voice, almost as if he was unaware of his actions. His grip on my arm becomes tighter. I glance down to see if he has any weapons with him like the first time but I see none. I try to kick him but that only results on him coming closer to me.

"I said get away!" At this point I can't help but grit my teeth because of how much pain my wrist is in because of him. He lets go, and then I'm hit with his now unoccupied hand.

"Who told you that you could tell me what to do?" I have a hand on my cheek where he hit me, the taste of blood starting to fill my mouth. He grabs me by the hair and yanks it up so then I'm on my feet again. One flick of his wrist and the knife makes its reappearance from his sleeve. "Better hope your answer is wise."

"Who told you that you could waltz in here and act like whatever you say or do is the most important thing to me?!" Predictably he decides to use the knife due to my response. I try to fall backwards in attempt to dodge the blade all together but the only thing I succeed in is saving my face from being cut- my shoulder being the alternative.

Ganondorf pins me to floor instead of the wall, the knife now being held to my throat. "Listen here... What I say is law to you. Got it? Wouldn't want some sort of accident with this..." One quick movement and the knife goes from being against my throat to cutting a bit of my clothing.

"You're sick." I manage to mutter, trying to force him off of me. I snap my eye shut when I see his hand drop the knife, expecting to see the reason I called him sick in the first place. His weight suddenly isn't on me.

"You don't have any shame for being a pervert, do you little brother?" Nabooru sheathes her sword afterwards. She mouths an 'I'm sorry' before turning her attention to her injured sibling on the ground near me.

"Nabooru... you traitorous wretch..." Ganondorf snarls, moving slowly but surely from the forming pool of blood. One hand gripping the stab wound and the other tries to reach the knife he dropped next to me. Nabooru kicks it up and catches it. I'm put into a headlock. "Give me the knife... Now!" She drops it and kicks it to him. I'm released and then he stands up shakily.

"I guess it wouldn't be fair beating you unarmed..." She draws her sword from its sheath again. Two pairs of hate-filled golden eyes glare at each other. I don't know what to do at this point other than stay on the ground and stare at both, wondering what will be the outcome. Both lunge at each other and the ringing sound of metal clashing travels throughout the room. They jump backwards and then they go at it again. Instead of jumping back once again, they move their blades back and rethink the direction they strike at. Eventually Nabooru's grip slips slightly on the handle of her blade and it results on a cut on her arm. Taking advantage of the situation, Ganondorf changes tactics by cutting the hand she's wielding the sword with and successfully disarms her. I watch in horror when he coldly stabs her in the chest with the knife and then kicks her so she hits the ceiling. He crosses the line when she lands flat on the ground and then places Nabooru's sword in her skull.

"Pathetic." He scoffs. I stare at him with disbelief, slowly realizing I forgot how to breathe throughout that scene. One satisfied glance at me sets me off. I stand up and then remove the sword from Nabooru's head. Next thing I know I manage to cut him in the abdomen. Blood spills from Ganondorf's mouth but he doesn't wipe the grin off his face. He knows I can't sink to his level to kill him. The sword slips from my fingers and rattles on the floor until it lies flat on the ground. My hand begins to burn as we silently exchange glances. I become fed up with his smile and decide to hit him. Something different happens though. My fist doesn't make contact with him but when I glance at him half of his face is scorched. Then I look at my hand and become alarmed when it's on fire. It dies down soon after I realize it isn't hurting me. Ganondorf laughs, "well... Look who can use magic now."


	14. Return

**Hey~**

**Zelink005- :P yeaaahh I sort of have this habit of including the occasional sudden death in stories I write. Link will show up eventually, I promise! Thank you!  
**

**ShadowNinja1011: I scare you somehow or somethin'? **

**Soulful voice: Thanks! I sort of used Nabooru for the trigger since at this point I have to manage making sure the characters in this all have some sort of purpose. I realize she was an ideal ally but it would be complicated to come up with some other trigger to Zelda's magic so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

_Dang it... _I finally get why he took the measure of killing Nabooru. Just as she had said, it's a cruel option to try to put someone in a situation that probably doesn't even guarantee success in awakening magic.

"Speechless?" I flinch when Ganondorf puts his hand on my cheek. "You're finally going to be useful..." He grins, "I was going to wait a bit before going back to Hyrule to announce their beloved princess was found but now I think tomorrow wouldn't be a bad day. Get ready to see your sweet father again." I look at the blood stained floor, not wanting to see his despicable face any longer. His cold hand finally stops making contact with my face and then I look at his feet to see him walking away, taking the corpse and sword with him. The door shuts and all there's left is me and the silhouette of Nabooru, surrounded by her blood. Assured that he left I can't take it anymore and the tears I've been holding back begin to pour. The one person who's been helping me, even for a short time while in Ganondorf's imprisonment, is gone. With trembling knees I stand up and then sit on the bed, not wanting to look at the remnants of the incident any longer. At this rate if Ganondorf gets his way this won't be the only death I'll see caused by his hands.

Remembering why Nabooru came in my room in the first place, I shake the pillow next to me upside down and my bag plops onto the bed. I look through it to find nothing but the crown and the note Sahasrahla gave me. Not a trace of the three spell crystals. The small flame of hope I had left is gone, I don't stand a chance living through the next few days. I know what will happen when I'm put in the same room as my father again so I try to avoid thinking about that. I just lie there, staring at the ceiling with the silent wish this is all a nightmare. A stupid, horrible nightmare I can wake up from. I turn to my side and look out the window. The sand is no longer blocking my view from outside. Despite it being night, I can see the guards clearly. After watching them for ten minutes or so I notice they never take even a single step further than the area they're apparently patrolling. It's almost as if they're not even fully aware of what's going on. At a distance from everything and basically in a completely different world- that's the only way I can describe them.

The room suddenly becomes freezing, my every breath evaporating into thin air. _Impossible... There's no way it can be this cold in a desert... _My chattering teeth say otherwise. I look throughout the room but find nothing. The next thing I know, a nail runs from the side of my face to where I can see a wrinkled green hand. I nearly jump.

"Calm down, dearie. I don't intend on scaring off my soon daughter-in-law..." A disturbing chuckle comes from the female voice from behind me. "Then again," I scoot closer to the wall when she leans from behind me and her face becomes visible. "You don't have much of a choice on the matter, I can scare you all I want." She gets out of my face and then walks over to the wall across from my position in the room. Leaning against it, she looks at the blood stained floor with the slightest glint of frustration or anger in her eyes. "But I won't since it seems my son seems to have lost his temper in your presence. Such a shame she was too foolish to realize that he's stronger than she was, despite their age difference..."

_That cold hearted little... _I glare at her. Of all the things she says about Nabooru while looking at the very spot she was in when she was killed. When she laughs it off, I get up and try to punch her.

Catching my fist she bursts into laughter, unfazed by my attempt to attempt to hit her. The magic flame cloaking my hand disappears and my hand becomes so cold it's numbed. "Very cute, it almost stung a little. Next time think twice about picking a fight with the master of ice and fire magic... or else you just might loose your other pretty little eye." She swaps hands she's gripping mine with. A burning sensation goes from the tips of my fingers to my wrist. I wince in pain and then she lets go. I put my hands behind my back to avoid her doing something like that again.

"Sorry to be rude but what's your name?" I ask in the driest tone I can come up with. Probably not my brightest move when she can easily kill me if she wanted, but I don't bother to realize that until after I say it.

"I am Twinrova. This is the only time I'll say it so don't forget it." She smirks. "Now I'd suggest getting ready to go, we're leaving in a few minutes and will be in Hyrule by noon tomorrow." I glance at the floor and then at the bed. A lavender and white-gray dress is laid out along with a different crown from my own, the difference being the jewel on top is blue instead of red.

"How did you get these?" I keep my eyes on the vaguely familiar articles of clothing.

"I'm surprised you remember..." Twinrova grins with amusement, "Dazel gave these to me so I could give it to you eventually. I don't know what your father told you but this marriage between you and Ganondorf had been arranged for years. It was actually in your mother's will."

_It's a lie. It has to be. _I try to reason mentally, not wanting to give her the pleasure of seeing me shocked by it. I can't convince myself of either scenario, whether or not what she's saying is the truth.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. You have five minutes." Finally I look in her general direction and she's gone. Sighing, I follow her orders to some extent without daring to question it. Though I put on the dress, I don't put on the crown given to me and instead I put on mine. Hesitantly I open the door, but don't see Twinrova. A figure clad in a dark robe stands in the hallway right across from where I'm standing.

"Who are you...?" I ask in a low tone to hopefully not attract any attention. The figure shakes their head and then gestures down the hall. Slowly I follow, unsure if I should be doing this in the first place rather than see if she's nearby. Though I have more trust for the figure than Twinrova. Navigating through the labyrinth known as the castle, we eventually get to the first floor.

A carriage stands just outside the castle. I look at it, trying to see who's in it from the small window on the door. Not much luck. A grunt disrupts my awkward moment of trying to look into the carriage without going inside it. Looking back at the cloaked person they gesture towards the carriage and then I glance at it. Apparently there's no time for procrastination. I open the door and step onto the carriage. To my right Dorobou and Twinrova are sitting side by side. Conveniently the only unoccupied seat is next to Ganondorf. I sit down, knowing I don't have much of a choice other than to accept the fact I'm in for the awkwardest ride I've ever been on. The carriage starts moving and the clamoring of hooves is the only thing keeping the trip from being silent. The sunlight occasionally gets in my eye so I try to lean on the wall as close to the corner as possible, giving up the idea of sitting 'properly'.

_I just love how no matter that happens a corner seems safe to me when it clearly doesn't do anything... _I joke with myself, not wanting to say it out loud.

"What's so funny?" Ganondorf glances at me. I realize that I absentmindedly snickered at the thought.

"Nothing." I shake my head, not making eye contact out of embarrassment and more or less because of the earlier incident with Nabooru.

"Oh please," Dorobou uses a honeyed tone that alarms me. "Do tell what's so humorous? Thinking about how you tried to say your foolish drunkard of a father is of higher standings than I or Ganondorf?" I swallow hard. Of all the subjects he can cling onto, he wants to get mad about the truth? I force myself to shake my head rather than not give him an answer, knowing he would be stupid enough to assume he's right about what I was laughing about for a brief moment. It gets darker outside all of a sudden and I try to observe our outside surroundings I'm apparently the only one interested in. Suddenly my eye lid feels heavy and I slowly open and close my eye.

_Stay awake, _ I silently tell myself. Despite that it seems harder and harder to stay awake. Of all the things that could happen while with these three, falling asleep is the one thing I don't trust. I've managed to provoke them all in one day, making it very possible they could just kill me in my sleep if they want. _They wouldn't. I'm their ticket to making official ties with Hyrule... they know he won't listen to me. I know he won't for that matter. Father hasn't listened to me since then..._

* * *

"Get up. We're here." Ganondorf's voice makes me jump with realization I fell asleep. I can see my breath and when I look outside the sun is just now beginning to rise. Surprisingly I apparently slept the whole night despite what's happened. My arms crossed in attempt to keep warm, I walk outside. It's warm for a brief moment before Twinrova gets out.

_And now she's screwing with the temperature... Great way to start off the day irritating me. _I glare at her feet for a brief moment, not wanting anyone to notice. Two guards stand in front of the moat.

"P-Princess Zelda! You've returned!" A false cheerful tone comes from the guard on the left. I roll my eyes at him.

"If you will, open the gate. We would like to discuss somethings with his Majesty, after he's reunited with his daughter of course..." Dorobou flashes a pleased grin at me, knowing what his reaction will be to me being back. I sigh before walking into the castle. The place that was my home at one point, but now is just a building with memories. Joyful memories of the time my mother was alive, horrible memories of what led to my life as it is now.


	15. Waking Up

**'Ello~**

**Darkblaze40: XD Now you're sounding like how I get mad at Dragon Ball Z... Well, Link will show up soon, I promise.**

**Zelink005: This chapter may seem sort of like a filler but it'll cover his reaction, you'll just have to wait and see how Zelda gets away.**

**burning book: Run away with Link, eh? You'll see what I have planned in a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I can't get my legs to move. I don't want to. For a few minutes I just stand there and have my trembling hand cover my left eye. Ganondorf holds my hand gently at first but then he tightens the grip to take me out of whatever trance I was put into, just staring at the door. He pretty much drags me into the castle. Dorobou and Twinrova seem oblivious to this and walk ahead of us rather casually. Going up the steps from the ball room, we go through the door and eventually reach the kitchen. He's passed out while still at the table, not new. Only thing out of the ordinary I see is a different bottle of alcohol than the kind he usually drinks.

"Gaepora," Dorobou tries to rouse him with by shaking his shoulder. Surprisingly that's all it takes to wake him up.

Ganondorf lets go of my hand surprisingly and I look at him from the corner of my eye. "Have fun." He smirks and then disappears. The room doesn't feel freezing anymore and when I look at my father, Dorobou is gone. At the least they were smart enough to ditch me. Though I would think they would enjoy seeing the little episode about to commence. A shiver goes down my spine when I make eye contact with him.

"Dazel?" I look wide eyed at him. That's the first time in years he's said my mother's name. Why now out of the blue? He stands up and comes a bit closer. I'm given a questioning glance before being hugged, him reeking of alcohol. "Where have you been?" I don't answer but instead shake my head. He must be really drunk to actually want to hug me, and it's pretty bad I can't even speak out of shock. Looking down at the dress I'm wearing, I realize why he called my mother's name. Father isn't drunk enough to hug _me, _he's drunk enough to think he's hugging_ Mother. _A small, bitter smile creeps up on my face. Twinrova played the wrong move- giving me this dress. "I missed you..." For some reason I begin to tear up.

The first time in a long time he acts like his old self and it's because he's probably drunker than usual, not to mention I evidently look like my mother. Originally it was because he's drunk a lot and because of my resemblance that any relationship we had was torn. Just this once I feel safe around him. I want the feeling to last but I know once he's sober this scene will change back to what I've known. Seven years ago I lost the father I knew and the luxury of living in the castle. Just this moment, the disaster of my life seems like a happy ever after: a fairy tale. Then I can't hold back the tears, the 'happy ever after' I came up with in my mind once was mine. It died with my mother. For the first time I understand. Alcohol isn't Father's addiction. It's his false sense of security. His false hope things can go back to the way they were if he couldn't remember my mother. But then I come along- looking like her and giving him the wake up call she's gone- and so is his little world that appears when he's not sober. Now I'm doing worse than waking him up, I'm playing along.

I break from his embrace and he gives me a confused look. "Wake up," Tears pour down my face. His confused look stays the same. "I'm not your wife, Dazel. I'm your daughter, Zelda."

He shakes his head, "why are you lying to me?"

"Goodbye, Father..." I murmur, turning around and running away, not able to look at him anymore. As fast as I can, I go to my room. Motionlessly I stare up at the ceiling. I figured it all out too late. I finally understood him too late. I can't go back in time to stop him from giving into his fantasies. I'm pathetic, sitting here without doing anything. Some would probably call it giving up. I call it accepting the truth. I gain the courage to look in the mirror. For a moment I don't see myself in the mirror. I see my mother, just as he had. Silently I thank Din I'm wearing the clothes Nabooru gave me underneath the dress. Carefully I hang the dress in my closet and then I grab a rubber band. Just as I did the last time I was in this room, I put my hair in a loose braid and have my bangs cover my left eye. I prefer the look with the original outfit I had but this works. Though it isn't as warm here as it is in the desert, shorts and a shirt are appropriate attire to the weather. Not necessarily for a 'royal' but I don't care at this point. Examining myself in the mirror once more the only thing bugging me is that my shirt is still slightly torn from Ganondorf's stupid knife.

I hear the door knob twist and I look to see who's entering the room. "Aw..." Twinrova tilts her head slightly. "You looked so pretty in the dress, why did you take it off?"

I roll my eyes, knowing her words are hollow and meaningless. "I think you know why."

She smirks, "Granted I thought that your father would have beaten you within an inch from your life, but when I went in the kitchen again Gaepora was asleep again mumbling something about your stupid mother." I don't glare at her despite the temptation. Twinrova apparently isn't aware of what happened, and I doubt she'd care. "Anyways Ganondorf wants you to meet him in the garden or whatever and I figured you would prefer me to pass on the message rather than him." At this point I could probably qualify her as someone with a split personality, one minute she's like dry ice and the next she's almost nice. Whether or not my theory of her having more than one personality is true, I'm not looking forward to being bossed around from this point on. Now more than ever that's the main problem I have with this horrible place.

"Fine." I walk past Twinrova and make a five minute walk to the hall leading to the courtyard stretch to almost half an hour.

Opening the door, I see Ganondorf sitting on the ground. "What type of tree is this? It doesn't have any leaves and it's mid-summer still..." He tries to make sense of it. I'm ready to call him an idiot but I decide against it seeing it won't end well for me.  
"It's a cherry blossom tree. They usually bloom in the spring... but this tree hasn't had any cherry blossoms on it in years." I look at the tree then back at the ground. Coincidentally it hasn't bloomed since the spring before the incident with the peace treaty.

"Such a shame, it's just a waste of space now." He spits on the ground near it. "I'll get rid of it sooner or later... After we're married, of course. Right now I can't do anything to this place other than do a little influencing." I glare at him, then knock it off once his eyes are on me once again. "Speaking of that our parents are discussing the matter right now if I remember correctly." So much for Twinrova's 'oh your father fell asleep again, etc.' I have to admit she made it convincing though.

"Oh great..." I mutter under my breath.

Ganondorf raises an eyebrow, "did say something?" I shake my head. "Well it might just be my imagination." He stands up and then when he's about to pass me he pauses and then pushes me up against the wall. "I would be more careful if I were you. One wrong move and your death can be framed just like your mother's."

I look wide eyed at him, "you mean that-"

The door opens to the courtyard and then he kisses me as if to cover up for what we were just discussing. I try to pull away but he has his arms around me. "Behave yourself Ganondorf. You're out in the open, you don't need to cause a scene." Dorobou disrupts him and finally he lets me retreat from his forced kiss. I'm about ready to gag at that point but then both of them have their haunting gold eyes on me. "Your father has agreed you two are to wed in three days." By then I want to throw up rather than gag. "Until then we'll be staying here so feel free to get to know each other better." His honeyed and pleasant sounding voice is obviously fake and slightly disturbing.

I cup my hand over my mouth, push past Dorobou and make a run for my room. After shutting the door and barricading it with the book case once again I loose any food I have left in the nearest waste basket. I lie on my bed again, now wishing I was back in the Ordon province with Malon, Telma, and even Link. They showed me freedom, and now it's slowly being taken from me again. Once I'm forced to be married to that pig, freedom will just become a long forgotten dream. A long forgotten dream that I can persue, but never attain. Of all the things said and done the past few days I want to know what Ganondorf meant by my mother's framed death. She got extremely sick and died. That's all there is to it... I hope.

I look out the window and see it's probably around noon judging by the position the sun is in the sky. Despite that I get into bed and decide to call it a day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Soulful voice: Ganondorf's little statement about a framed death will be explained eventually. You'll see what happens, I'm not sure if I'll surprise you but I dunno.**

**burning book: She'll escape dude, I promise that much. I have actually written a story with the occasional switched P.O.V. but I don't want to do that in particular with this story. I'm sorry if I'm not exactly addressing everything in your review but it's a bit confusing with the way it's written.**

**Zelink005: I nearly died laughing at what you called Gaepora. I don't know if it's my weird sense of humor but it was entertaining. I'm glad I was able to convey the reason Zelda's father acts like... well how he does in the story. Thanks!**

**Quick warning this chapter's a bit suggestive on mature stuff but I left out enough I think I can keep this a rated T fanfic. ._. I didn't want to type it all out since shoot, I don't think a thirteen year old should turn a story into something not necessarily half decent. Anyways if you aren't comfortable with anything you think is implied in this chapter, just skip the short part after Zelda goes to sleep and it shouldn't be too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I swallow hard. _Farore those days went by too fast! _I glance at my father from the corner of my eye, slightly out of bitterness for agreeing to this. An organ plays and I try to concentrate on the music so hopefully I don't remember much of the worst moment in my life. The walk down the isle takes practically a million years, and then the priest babels on about commitment etc.

"Zelda?" Fingers are snapped right in front of me, making me snap out of the trance I had intentionally put myself in. "Do you take Ganondorf Dragmire to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest apparently repeats for Nayru knows how many times total.

"Yes." I say completely unwilling and in a tone filled with annoyance. I zone out again until I see Ganondorf speak.

Ganondorf grins, "I do."

"By the power invested in me, you may kiss the bride." The priest unfortunately says that rather quickly and I'm brought into a forced kiss. I try to push him away in a casual way that doesn't get any strange look, but that doesn't exactly work. Dorobou gives a warning glare to Ganondorf after a few minutes and I'm freed from that disgusting interaction. I'm slightly thankful to him, only because I can't push his son away if I tried. If it weren't for my wrists being cut and bruised from two days ago when I saw my Father again-sober-then I would possibly have more of a chance. I go arm in arm down the steps out of the sanctuary and into the carriage. I sigh, fake a smile, and wave to the people on the sides of the street.

Out of all those cheering people, I can finally see the ones who are on their knees desperately searching for food. The men and women who don't have a rupee to their name. The children who either are related to them or were probably abandoned by the people without a care in the world, who came from hard times and now won't bother to look for their kids. I've seen so much when I escaped that I can't 'un-see' any of it. "Something wrong?" Ganondorf looks at me with little curiosity. I shake my head no and then go back to waving and pretending to be a joyful newly wed.

Eventually the horses stop moving and the carriage stops in front of the castle. Judging by the carriage next to the one we're on, our fathers arrived here ahead of us. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up drinking, but I can't do much about this. I look around and see I'm the only one left near the carriage. I guess Ganondorf has other things to attend to at the moment. I go inside the castle, avoiding the kitchen and any other area that Ganondorf and our fathers would likely be in. When I open the door to my room, I find a bottle of champagne on my dresser. Curiosity gets the better of me and I take a sip. I cringe at the bad taste and then pour the remaining contents in a flower pot.

Then I look in the mirror with disgust. A white gown with lace long sleeves and a poofy skirt. It was a designer's task to come up with a dress that can't be copied or outdone. The more I look at it, the more I wish I could get my hands on my mother's wedding dress that is now long gone. As a child I would put it on and play dress up, but now I can't even do that because of Father's successful attempt at wiping out almost all of the evidence that Mother even resided at the castle at some point in time. I sigh while taking it off and then put yet another gown I'll never wear again into my closet. Afterwards I put on a nightgown and then undo the bizarre hairstyle I had no say in.

Yawning, I pull the covers from being tucked into the mattress, under the pillows and climb into bed. Slowly but surely my eyelids become heavy and sleep claims me.

* * *

I'm roused when door creeks open ever so slightly and then it shuts again. It's still so dark in my room I can't see a thing. The mattress slightly lowers and then I feel someone pinning me down by the wrists. When I cry out in pain from the pressure being put on my wounded wrists, my mouth is covered by a sweaty hand. Though I can't see anything still, I can smell alcohol. I use my now free hand to try and pry the hand off my mouth. "My, feelin' a lil' restless eh? Calm down... Geez." I hear Ganondorf's slurred and drunken tone through the darkness. Continuously I try to pry his hand off, but the more I try the more it seems like I'm getting weaker. "Stop it." He raises his voice slightly when I attempt to push him away instead of getting his stupid hand off. Ganondorf takes his hand off my mouth but then I begin feel a familiar sharp, cold surface cut me. He brought out his favorite knife. I try to squirm around so he doesn't keep this up but it does no good. "Stop moving around." He grunts.

"Why would I, you moron!?" By then I can't really move for some reason. Wrong move again, the knife is dropped on the ground and then he tries to keep me quiet by kissing me. I move my face to the side to scream for half a second before I'm slapped.

"Shuddup." By then I can really smell alcohol on his breath. He laughs in an idiotic and almost insane way. "You really think that anyone will hear you? There's a reason that my father drank so much with Gaepora over the past few hours..." I spit on his face since that's the only thing I can do at this point other than scream bloody murder when there isn't anyone who will hear.

* * *

My heart skips a beat when I hear glass shatter. "Who's there!?" Ganondorf walks around the room trying to see. He grunts but then the silhouette of him I barely see hits the ground.

"Get up..." I hear a woman's voice say in a whisper.

"I-I can't move..."

She sighs, "You drank a bit of that champagne didn't you?" I nod but then I remember that she probably can't see me either with how dark it is.

"Yeah..." I'm picked up at first but then she gently puts me down for a second.

"Dirty pervert..." The blankets are moved from me and then I feel a silky material wrap around me. Afterwards I'm picked up and we go through the curtains and the shattered window. Then I see who it is.

"I-Impa...?" She looks at me with her familiar crimson eyes and she gives me a small smile while nodding. I look wide eyed above us, "Ganondorf is..." Without looking back she nods again and then jumps from the small balcony that's a whole floor below my bedroom window. I don't even bother to shut my eye, knowing that it doesn't change the fact we're falling from hundreds of feet. Now my vision is acting up, I'm sure of it when the last few seconds before we hit the ground sort of slow down. Then I see the black cloaked figure that drove the horses to Hyrule Castle from the Gerudo Desert. I'm alarmed at first until I see the figure take off the cloak and there's a blur of green. Though my vision is so blurry I can't see exact/precise details at first, I know it's Link.

_Thank Din... _My grip slightly tightens on the cloak around me- I'm starting to be able to move again. I begin to tune into the conversation.

"Surprisingly she drank some of the champagne I spiked with buzzblob blood. Chances are she won't be able to move on her own for a while. Either way the plan is still the same and I expect you to pull it off, got it Rinku?" Impa gives him an icy glare as a silent warning that she doesn't want whatever the 'plan' is to be changed. I look at him wide eyed when I process what was said. He's King Rune's son that went missing three years ago?

"I told you that I'm not 'Rinku' anymore. My name is Link." He complains, disregarding Impa's previous statement other than what she addressed him as.

Impa sighs, "Link is the Hyrulean translation for the Terminanian name Rinku so same difference." She rolls her eyes before looking up at the balcony. "Just take her to somewhere safe before this situation really doesn't go as planned and we wind up dead from one of the hot-headed drunk men in that blasted castle." I'm handed over just like a book or something to Link. Impa whistles Epona's song and the sound of galloping hooves approaches us. Link lifts me onto the horse first and then he sits behind me on the saddle. "Be safe... and Princess I apologize but I can't guarantee if this isn't the last time I see you. Farewell."

Link kicks the side of the horse and we go off. I struggle to turn my head and look back at Impa. A tear goes down my face. Of all the ways I could see her again, I didn't want it to be in a situation like this. I look forward again and begin to shiver since it's so cold out. The ride is considerably quiet for about an hour, and yet we aren't remotely close to the Lost Woods- probably the farthest place from the castle in Hyrule that I can think of right now. "I'm sorry..." Link mutters under his breath. His grip tightens on the reins, "I didn't try to get you away from him earlier because I had a feeling it would end up like what happened to Aryll..."

I shake my head t the best of my ability, "I-it's alright..."

Link half heartedly laughs. "The fact the only thing you're probably wearing right now is Impa's cloak and you're obviously injured to a degree says otherwise." I sigh, realizing he probably is catching on I'm unsure of whether or not it's alright that I've been stuck playing jail bird for a while.

I try to change the subject in attempt to lighten the mood a bit despite that being next to impossible. "Where are we going?"

"For now until you're able to move we're going to Lake Hylia. From there we'll go to the Hidden Village." A flick of the reins makes Epona go faster so the sound of galloping becomes a bit louder.

A shiver goes down my spine, "b-but Lake Hylia is still in Hyrule..."

"That disgusting pig will likely look for us in the Lost Woods first since it leads to multiple places in Hyrule. If anything he'll assume that we went through the Lost Woods as an easy escape route." His hands are so stiff on the reins I can tell that the subject put him in a worse mood since it was redirected towards Ganondorf. His warm gloved hand goes over my cold one. "Please stop shaking so much... you almost seem like a stray puppy... I can't stand it." I'm questionable on whether or not I'm annoying him by trembling and I fall silent. "I don't mean I can't stand you- I mean that I can't stand to see you like this..." He corrects himself sheepishly.

"It's fine..." I yawn. By the time it's sunrise I can't stay awake anymore and I allow myself to fall asleep.


	17. Requiem of Spirit

**'Ello!**

**Kat10190: Link is technically a prince but is sort of in denial of it at this point. There's a reason for that but I won't give it away quite yet. Thanks!**

**ShadowNinja1011: Heroes have their own timing... according to anime logic most of the time. XP_  
_**

**Darkblaze40: =P You're making me wonder what all the readers would do if I let Link break the fourth wall... XD**

**Soulful voice: Thanks! :/ Part of me wonders if I sort of rushed how I did the escape part of the chapter. Ganondorf was more or less just knocked out by being hit in the back of the neck.**

**Zelink005: I've heard that I can pull some plot twists, but it really makes me curious how I do that. XD I incorporated the whole Rinku thing to explain how Link knows Zelda but she doesn't remember him thanks to his alias. I'm trying to have some Zelda/Link stuff without it being cheesy.  
**

**burning book: Yep Zelda's out of there. It's fine.**

**Larxene1: thanks dude!**

**Chaosmaiden07: Thank you! It's fun doing fanfics with Sheik in them since you sort of have to invent a personality depending on the situation... Plus Sheik's awesome like that. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I opening my eye I gradually sit up and look at my new surroundings. "How are you feeling?" I panic for a few seconds when the voice I hear isn't Link's. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you or something. Link told me what happened."

Sighing with relief I look at the doorway and see the one who was talking to me, an old man. "W-Who are you?"

"Doctor Mizumi... Now are you going to answer me?" He enters the room and yawns, his crooked jaw temporarily straightens.

"I-I'm fine, thank you..." I murmur. Dr. Mizumi walks over to me and then reaches his hand out to the back of my head. "What are you-"

He cuts me off, "you didn't notice at all eh? I think I finally perfected my medicine in that case..." His hand moves around my head and then I realize my left eye had been wrapped the whole time. "Go ahead and open your eye." I'm surprised when I can finally see out of both eyes for the first time in long while.

"Thank you..." He shakes his head smiling when I say that to him.

"I heard about the fact your eye was injured and you couldn't even open it... so I was curious. When Link brought you here I treated your wounds and examined your eye. When I said I could likely replace it with an artificial eye that will let you see through it, Link asked if I would. Since he's an old friend I went ahead and did that little favor. He's the one you want to thank. The procedure is rather basic so it wasn't any problem to me..." Dr. Mizumi trails off.

"Hmph... pretending to be humble again, Gramps?" Link stands in the doorway behind the apparently offended Dr. Mizumi.

"Shut it, you!" He glares at Link with a slight twitch in his eyebrow while doing so. I roll my eyes at the two before trying to get out of bed. Dr. Mizumi's attention is redirected towards me once again, "you may not want to do that. I used a medicine to numb your body while I did the replacement and stitched your wounds."

I sigh, "first that stupid champagne and now a medicine?"

Link clears his throat, "actually the medicine he used was the same buzzblob blood that spiked the drink if I remember right."

Dr. Mizumi catches my brief glare and backs away a bit. Then I groan while facepalming, "how is blood a medicine? That's disgusting..."

"You do know what's in potions, right?" Link smirks. I give him a questioning look before shaking my head no.

"Link," Dr. Mizumi interrupts Link just as he opens his mouth to speak. "Some secrets are better kept then retold."

He rolls his eyes, "Do you honestly think I would tell her what's in a stupid potion, now of all times?"

"Well-"

Link cuts him off, "gee thanks."

I clear my throat and gain their attention. "U-Um... are we leaving anytime soon or...?"

"I wouldn't mind it since you've been asleep for two days straight, but the movement of the horse galloping might reopen your injuries." He quits with his joking tone and returns to his casual semi-serious one.

"Why the rush to leave here so quick?" Dr. Mizumi raises an eyebrow and then Link gives him a warning look. "N-Never mind."

I disregard his last statement and look down at the ground. "I don't want to be anywhere near Hyrule... I just..." By then I can't finish my statement without a mental picture of Ganondorf showing up.

"Zelda?" I snap out of it when Link gently shakes me. Aside from that, I'm trembling bad enough that I can't really move my fingers out of the fist I had put my hand in moments earlier. I don't say anything but he seems to get the idea of what I was involuntarily thinking about. He changes the subject rather quickly, "do you want to go outside for a bit?" I nod before attempting to stand up. Dizzily I stagger to the side until Link holds me in place. "Are you sure you can walk?" At first I want to say yes but part of me knows that would be a lie so I shake my head no. Link puts my arm over his shoulder and he helps me walk out the door. Once we're close to the water we sit down.

At first I stare at the water, then for some reason I think back to the peace treaty incident seven years ago. The apparent first time I met Link. "I guess you technically kept your promise come to think of it, huh?"

"So you actually do remember. I doubted it when you didn't get what I meant back at the graveyard in Kakariko."

I clear my throat, "um... Why did you leave Termina three years ago?" I recall what I had read on the newspaper back in Ordon.

"Look, I didn't necessarily question why you left Hyrule in the first place. It's none of your concern as to why I left the castle. You're not the only one around here trying to get rid of the life you've lived up to this point to restart." He sighs after raising his voice slightly. "You have your subjects you don't want discussed, I have mine."

The conversation is discontinued and I get tired of looking at the water, so I fall onto my back and lay there. _I hope it doesn't rain..._ I think while looking at the clouds gather in the sky. The rustling sound of leaves or something goes from being faint to rather loud.

"'Ello." I nearly scream when I see a straw hatted hay-person like thing look down at me. Link gets up from where he was sitting next to me, alarmed. It hops back a bit. "Whoa friend, I mean no harm. I'm but a simple scarecrow. Lake Hylia doesn't have many visitors so I was wondering if you might be somewhat entertaining... Do either of you happen to have an instrument of some sort with you?"

I realize that I don't have my bag anymore, meaning I lost Saria's ocarina. Sighing, I shake my head no. I'm startled when I begin to hear a familiar tune, Zelda's Lullaby. Looking at Link, I see the 'explanation' for that. When I look wide eyed at him- seeing that he's playing an ocarina -he stops playing. "Oh yeah..." Link yawns. "I forgot to give this back to you." He hands me Saria's ocarina.

"Where did you get this?" I look down at the ocarina to observe it. The mouth piece had been broken off of the rest of it, but it appears to have been glued back on.

"Malon got worried when you didn't come back from Kakariko that one day. I went there to see if you were staying at the village for a bit, but Sahasrahla told me that you never came. From there I looked around the forest a bit until I found the ocarina on the ground... Along with the three spell crystals."

"Where's-"

"Hey!" The scarecrow barks for our attention once again before I can finish my question. "Are ya gonna play a tune or what? It has to be original."

Link glares at him annoyed, "look you stupid heap of hay, I played a dang song. Whether or not it was 'original' can't you live with it?"

"I'm not a 'stupid heap of hay', my name is Bonooru." Now of all times I wish he hadn't said his name. It's close enough to Nabooru that I can easily picture what happened to her. "Hey what's with your attitude?" I blink after realizing I absentmindedly glared at the stupid scarecrow. I don't answer but I put the ocarina against my lips and I play random notes. Together they create a slow paced, grim-sounding song. For some reason it reminds me of Nabooru though. She was daring enough to pick a fight with her brother and as a result she paid a horrible price. After Bonooru stops bouncing around he looks at me again. "Whaddya call that song?"

I stay silent for a few minutes, trying to think of something. Eventually something clicks in the back of my mind. "Requiem of Spirit."

"You alright?" Bonooru tilts it's head sort of creepily. I see Link gives me a questioning glance from the corner of my eye.

I bite my lip before faking a smile. "Gee, what do you think?"

"Buzz off you stupid scarecrow..." Link murmurs. He bounces away back to his little spot in the garden I didn't notice until now. Link sighs, "I wouldn't try get too close to sages- like Nabooru -if I were you. They say all sages are destined to die in order to awaken their true form in the Sacred Realm." I grip blades of grass, looking down. It's only then that I realize tears are streaming down my face.

"I wasn't 'trying' to get close to anyone! G-Ganondorf was..." I trail off for a minute. I clear my throat before skipping that little detail of what happened before. "He killed her right in front of me... Stabbed her through the skull." I sit there, staring at the ground waiting to see his reaction. I've said something 'wrong' and he just did too, I guess conversing with each other's not a bright idea since we manage to strike a nerve or two. After maybe ten minutes I take the smart alec approach of mimicking Link, "you have your subjects you don't want discussed, I have mine."

Link stands up and holds a hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me up onto my feet. "There's some clothes at the foot of the bed, if you keep going around wearing that bloody cloak I think you'll wind up sick." He murmurs, surprisingly changing the subject rather than continuing it.

We go inside and recieve a strange look from Dr. Mizumi. "Something wrong?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No." Link says before I can.

"Are you-" The door is shut before I can hear the rest of his sentence. Link helps me sit on the bed and then he stands up.

"Want something to eat?" I shake my head, after thinking about how gory Nabooru's death was I don't think I can hold anything down. He shrugs, "if you change your mind just holler. I'll probably cook some fish or something... after I catch them in the lake."

"Can I help you out?"

"I would advise against going outside for a while, if you reopen your wounds again we have to stay here longer. You're better off staying in here to rest." His starts to walk out of the room.

"I didn't mean help you fish..." Link stops mid-step, his hand on the door knob. "I meant with cooking..." I offer despite the fact I've never really cooked before.

"It's alright. I can take care of that." He shakes his head, his back still turned. Link turns his head back at me and smirks, "I doubt you've cooked before anyways considering you've been at the castle almost all your life, and when you finally got the heck out of there Malon did all of the cooking back in Ordon." I sort of look to the side out of annoyance- darn his accurate guessing skills -but geez, it's not like I couldn't _learn _how to cook by helping him out.

"It's not like you..." I trail off with the reminder of how the conversation turned pretty badly earlier once I brought up Termina.

"It's not like I what?" He raises an eyebrow, still in the same spot almost out the door.

"Um... forget it, I sort of forgot what I was going to say..." I try to sound convincing, but even then I have my doubts.

He nods, then looks back at me once more, "one more thing... If Dr. Mizumi offers you something to drink, don't." I look at him questioningly, wanting an explanation but by then he's turned around again and he finally leaves after that short delay. The door shuts and the room falls silent, me being the only remaining occupant. I look at the clothes at the edge of the bed a bit confused, seeing an all too familiar Sheikah outfit.

_He probably got it from Sahasrahla... _I come to that conclusion after a bit. I take off the cloak and toss it in the trash, seeing Ganondorf will probably be looking for dark figures as he saw the other night. While putting on the other outfit, I examine my stitched cuts a bit. They look painful and yet I don't feel them, at least at the moment. Though even now I can't fully move around on my own. _Stupid buzzblob blood... _I shudder with my self reminder that I basically drank blood- monster blood at that. Disgusting.

I just lie in bed, staring at the ceiling for a bit. After a while, my eyelids open and close slowly until I fall asleep.


	18. Restless

**'Ello!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Darkblaze40: this will somewhat be addressed in this chapter. Yes Ganondorf does know of the disguise already, but they aren't necessarily trying to hide from him out in a public place like Ordon... o.O You'd EAT Link?!  
**

**Soulful voice: Thank you! XD I guess Zelda regaining sight in her eye was a belated birthday present or something considering the incident that ended with her returning to the castle started out then. I tried lightening the mood with Bonooru a bit but then when I had the realization it's close to 'Nabooru' that it would make sense if she were brought up in conversation. No problem!  
**

**ShadowNinja1011: I wouldn't be surprised with how many anime fans I've met online. :P I mean shoot the last minute thing sort of goes for Goku, Ed Elric, Naruto and who ever else I'm forgetting right now. ._.  
**

**Larxene1: :P My sense of humor's sort of dry at times though. Thank ya kindly dude. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

_A wicked laughter rings throughout the pools of blood surrounding me everywhere. "__You can go across the world and I'll still hunt you down. You're my ticket to more power." Those haunting words. The same ones I disregarded at first when I went to Ordon are slowly reappearing in the back of my mind. Hunt me down he did. Even now I don't know what he means by the second sentence, but I don't want to know.  
_

___Screams of agony come from all directions before lifeless beings somehow stand again. Organs are showing and spilling out from the fatal wounds of each. I'm frozen with fear at first, and then I scream my lungs out when I see some of the living dead clinging onto my legs. The pools of blood somehow become one giant ocean. "You really think that anyone will hear you?" I'm pulled under the 'water' and I struggle to reach the surface. Eventually I can't hold my breath anymore and everything fades to black._

* * *

"Zelda, wake up." I sit up in bed almost immediately, gasping for breath under the impression I'm still under the bloody ocean. My head hits something hard and I grip my sweaty forehead where I made contact with whatever else. "Are you alright?" Link asks while groaning, making it apparent I hit his forehead on accident. "when I was cooking you were basically screaming bloody murder in your sleep."

"Oh..." I sigh after I get it through my head that it was only a nightmare that I probably would have had earlier, if I didn't have medicine induced sleep thanks to Dr. Mizumi.

"Here," he courteously hands me a cup of water. I try to take it, but my hands are so shaky that it nearly slips from my fingers. Link puts his hand on the cup to securely keep it in hand rather than the floor. I take a sip and then Link sets the cup on the bedside table beside me.

"I'm sorry..." I say in a murmur.

"C'mon, dinner's ready." He seems to disregard my apology and help me stand. We walk out of the room and then I sit in a chair near the counter, sort of like back at Telma's Bar. Link grabs two plates with food on them and slides one down the counter to me, then he sits across the counter from my seat. I nod as a 'thank you' and then begin to nibble on my fish, not having much interest in food at the moment.

"Um... where's Dr. Mizumi?" I ask, looking around to see he's no where to be found.

"That old geezer's probably doing research in his lab down in the basement. He's been researching how to make medicine using Lake Hylia's water. I guess he thinks he finally found his break through from the medicine he used on you..." Link says in between bites before putting his dishes in the sink. I blink, staring at the sink and then back at him. "What?"

"Y-you eat really fast..." I say glancing at my still practically filled plate of food.

He snickers a bit before taking my plate. "I'll leave it by the stove if you want something to eat later. I apologize that I sort of made you eat even though you said you didn't want anything. I sort of figured it would give you something to do other than try and go back to bed and end up waking up like _that_ again. Even now you're as pale as a ghost."

I look down at the floor, "can I go outside...? I-I really don't want to be in here right now..."

"I'd let you but it's raining, probably not the best idea."

_Idiot... _I shake my head after rethinking what I just said. _I sound like I'm talking to my own personal jailer or something..._

I glance at Link for half a second to see him looking at me, eyebrow raised. My gaze goes off him and I try to act like I didn't see his confused look. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." I say, going along with the semi-awkward situation.

"If you're up to it we might leave tomorrow. We can't stay here too long." The sink starts running as he begins doing dishes.

Biting my lip I decide to speak my mind, just this once. "What's the point of hiding?" The sink is turned off and then Link dries his hands with a hand towel. Then he becomes 'occupied' by putting the remaining food away.

"We aren't hiding. More or less running to a specific destination."

The nightmare plays over and over in my head even though I wish it wouldn't. My heart feels like it's sinking the more and more I imagine being pulled under water to drown in blood. My voice cracks when I'm about to speak and finally I get the nerve. "So we're just going to pretend everything's perfectly fine until the next thing we know I'm in the castle again in my room with a drunk Ganondorf trying to have his way no matter how disgusting? So I can probably see him kill someone else, maybe even put me out of my misery?"

A bitter smile creeps up on my face for half a second.

Link stops what he's doing and gives me a warning glare, one that I'm familiar with no matter how much I wish I wasn't. "Stop it. Now." His tone is as dry and somewhat angered as it could possibly get. I nearly fall backwards out of the chair. Leaning on the counter, he barely grabs the chair before it tips over. His glare softens to his usual facial expression. Even then I can't stop shaking badly.

_He's right... _I look at the ground again, but now because I'm too scared to look at Link. _I act as pathetic as a stray puppy or something... _

"I-I'm sorry..." I speak up in a shaky voice, trying to calm myself down.

Link shakes his head, sighing. "Look, I get that you probably don't trust anyone at this point because of what's happened and I'm sorry I scared you a moment ago... But you don't need to live your life afraid of stuff that happened in the past."

_Yeah it's not like you aren't afraid to say anything of** your** past... _As soon as the smart alec thought comes to mind I decide not to say anything else at this point. If I was stupid enough to say that out loud, chances are things will get worse than what they sort of are now. I turn around when I'm tapped on the shoulder.

"What is that?!" I'm ready to vomit when I see Dr. Mizumi holding a cup of something bubbling in his hand.

"The medicine I made using buzzblob blood and other properties from Lake Hylia." He says with satisfaction. My glance slowly goes from him to Link.

I nearly gag, "please don't tell me that is the medicine he gave me..." Link shrugs. The medicine apparently wears off on numbness and I stand up on my own and then I just leave the room, going to the one I fell asleep in the first place. I can't stay in the same room as that without sickening thoughts coming to mind so I try to avoid it by looking around in the room I'm in- coming up with various unimportant thoughts as distractions. I lie in bed staring at the ceiling for a bit, refusing to let myself sleep seeing how it went last time. I've been sitting there maybe an hour or so when the door creeks open and then I look to see who opened it- Link.

"You might want to go to bed, we have to leave early in the morning." He yawns, walking over to the chair in the corner of the room that has a folded blanket and a pillow on it. On the side of the chair he pulls the lever down and then the edge expands.

"I couldn't if I wanted." I say bitterly after being fascinated with the chair for a minute. Then something clicks in the back of my mind. "Wait you're staying in here?"

"Mizumi only has two bedrooms in his house. I let you have the bed and originally I would've slept on the floor but he put a chair he had in the attic in here." He lays on the chair with his arms crossed on the back of his head. "...Don't want to sleep because of some nightmare I take it? I wouldn't be too surprised since you seem more uneasy than usual." I bite my tongue when I'm ready to ask how he would know if I'm more uneasy than usual when up to this point the most I've talked to him is possibly during the festival back in Ordon. I decide against it since he is pretty observant despite seeming to be a bit temperamental.

"Y-yeah..." I finally admit what he's probably known since he woke me up in the first place.

"Please at least try to get some sleep and see how that goes." I just nod before turning in bed from the side of the room Link's on to the direction of the door. "...Good night." He says sleepily.

I stay silent for a few minutes, trying to convince myself it wouldn't kill me to fall asleep. "Good night." When my focus isn't on my thoughts I realize he's snoring and that he probably didn't hear me either. Slowly my eyes begin to shut, but then they open as I toss and turn restlessly in bed, trying to feel comfortable. Eventually I try to think of the dullest subjects possible and that does the trick to make myself tired.

* * *

_"Eh-hee-hee... Would you play with me?" The crackling deranged laughter I heard the last time I was in the Lost Woods echoes through the darkness I'm standing in. I look around to find where it's coming from but the only thing that catches my eyes is two lights. One purple, one yellow. I run to them but I seem to get no where. After a bit the darkness turns into the forest. Just as Mido and Saria had said, a Skull Kid with a hauntingly strange mask with the fairies. It's floating in mid-air, casually lying there. I stop mid-step when I hear shrieking coming from two figures clutching their faces with the Skull Kid, its head twitching in a disturbing manner. The Skull Kid goes from laughing at the two almost turned Skull Kids to right in front of me, causing me to fall backwards terrified. It tilts its head, "you aren't gonna be able to play if you're sitting on the ground doing nothing like that." Something flings me into the tree stump near the two figures. Looking close, the figures' faces are being burned off into the barely detailed face of all turned into a Skull Kid._

_Someone clad in purple with a large backpack walks into the scene. Completely ignoring the two Skull Kids that I'm assuming are Saria and Mido judging by how this is comparing to their story, the person's freakish smile is given to me for a minute. "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

_The clicking sound of the masked Skull Kid twitching its head returns and then slams the man into the wall. He stands up unphased and then holds his hands out expectantly. "Give me Majora's Mask you little imp." I look wide eyed at the Skull Kid. He was foolish enough to steal a legendary cursed mask? The man opens his blood shut eyes, continuing to smile. His glance goes from the Majora's Mask to me. "I'll leave this to you if you have a brave soul to overcome the mask's curses."_


	19. A Hidden Truth Behind a Creepy Smile?

**Hey!**

**Soulful voice: Thank you! You'll see why Majora's Mask is being tied into the plot later.**

**Darkblaze40: *breaks fourth wall and Link shows up* Well good luck trying to eat him. Thanks! Link: O.o *runs***

**Guest: The ending of last chapter will get more in depth this chapter and later. The story will get into Link's past soon.**

**ShadowNinja1011: ._. Yeah he took forever to help Asuna!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

"Zelda." Link rouses me by shaking me gently. He gives me a questioning glance for a moment, almost as if he's contemplating something. "How do you know what Majora's Mask is...?"

I sit up in bed groggily, wiping my eyes. "...what?" I look at him wide eyed, how would he know about that stupid nightmare?

"You talked in your sleep a bit... I overheard you when I woke up." He yawns, making it obvious I'm not the only one tired at this point.

I grunt a bit, finally being able to feel pain from the injuries days previous. "I read about Termina before... back when Impa was at the castle. Majora's Mask is the cursed mask said to have nearly destroyed Termina before it became a kingdom if I remember correctly..."

"That's correct." I trail off for a second until I see Link nod, expecting me to continue.

"Saria and Mido... before they died- still cursed as Skull Kids -they told me that they were tricked one time by a masked Skull Kid. In their explanation they claimed to be Kokiri and that's basically impossible for them to become Skull Kids by getting lost because of the fairy guardians given to them from what I've read." A shiver goes down my spine, "in that nightmare... I think I saw what happened that turned them that way... The masked Skull Kid shook its head making a rattling sound and then Saria and Mido's faces burned off turning them into Skull Kids. Afterwards this creep with a large backpack with masks showed up..."

"Was it the fact he was smiling so much that made him creepy by any chance...?" Judging by his tone he's not necessarily calm but he tries to keep that impression for a moment. I just nod. "That's the Happy Mask Salesman... otherwise the moron who's lost Majora's Mask. When we get to the Hidden Village pretend you never saw him or any of that. I think he's pulling the strings behind this..."

"Behind what...?" I raise an eyebrow at him, not sure of what he means by that.

"That 'creep' is one of the smartest and devious men ever alive. Every mask in his bag was probably stolen. If he let a cursed mask slip through his fingers it had to have been done deliberately. I don't know what he was thinking, carrying around the mask remains of a demon but he decided to. Now the Skull kid with it in his possession is stronger than the Happy Mask Salesman considerably and he tried hiring whoever he could find to try and return it to him. If I get a hold of it I'm going to destroy it..." More or less I grasp what he's saying but it doesn't stop me from marveling at the fact this is probably the most he's really talked to me without it turning into an argument of sorts.

Then for whatever reason I remember what happened when I encountered Ganondorf in the woods. "Don't flip out when I say this but... when I encountered _him _in the Lost Woods he gave a Skull Kid orders to knock me out... I was lured by two fairies I'm assuming were Saria's and Mido's. The only Skull Kid I can think of that would specifically have those two fairies... is Majora- well the masked Skull Kid."

Link glares at the ground, swearing under his breath several times. He stands up from the side of the bed and then hands me a bottle. I shake it a bit and it rattles, something's in it. "Since the medicine wore off a bit yesterday I figure by now your injuries are probably a bit bothersome. It's a bottle of painkillers but it can make you pretty drowsy too. It could probably let you get a little shut eye without some random nightmare bugging you."

"Thank you..." I murmur, looking at the bottle then back at him.

"Let's go. It's almost sunrise." When I stand up, it becomes apparent that I'm sore. Nonetheless I follow Link out the door that I shut tight on the way out. It's relatively dark out but despite that I can make out the silhouette of the horse moving slowly towards me. It pauses once it's relatively close and a hand is held out to me. Link helps me mount and then with the flicker of the reins we're off. For some reason I can't help but look back- something tells me I won't return to Hyrule again, or maybe just for a long time. I don't mind much being away from the castle, but it doesn't help everyone else having to put up with him.

I look down at the horse, observing its mane and fur. It's only then it dawns on me I don't even know or at least don't remember the horse is called. "What's the horse's name?" I ask, sort of wanting to fill to void of silence.

"Epona... though I don't care for the mythological reference. I sort of stole the horse from Termina's royal stables and I decided to keep the name as is." He shrugs. I'm half tempted to look at him with utter shock and confusion. This is one of the first times he's really willingly has spoken about Termina without getting into a bad mood.

_'His father worked at Hyrule castle a long time ago but soon was killed during the assassination of the queen. His mother was gravely ill to the point not even Dr. Borville could do anything about it. Unfortunately his younger sister had inherited their mother's frail body...' _Telma's words echo at the back of my mind. Something still isn't right. By now, I know that Link's father doesn't nor ever has worked at the castle. I'm not sure if the part about his apparent sister and mother is right, but there's still the part about my Mother's assassination... In addition to Ganondorf's warning back at the castle. '_One wrong move and your death can be framed just like your mother's.'_

"Link," I speak up, gaining his attention after I spaced out momentarily. "Was my mother murdered or did she just die of food poisoning...? You seem to know or remember what happened seven years ago better than I do..." At first I feel stupid for asking since it doesn't change what was done, but I want to know either way.

He sighs, "where'd you get the idea she was killed?"

"... I know it's probably a lie you told Telma but according to her she was saying how your father was working at Hyrule Castle during the time of my mother's apparent assassination... Then call me stupid for believing there's any truth to what he says, but Ganondorf was saying he could frame my death like my mother's." There's a long pause in the conversation that's only filled with the clamoring of hooves.

"When did he say that to you?"

"After I was half tempted to pull something off to let him know he can't control me, he decided to shut me up by saying that..." By then I decide to actually pay attention to our surroundings. "W-why are we going to the Lost Woods I thought you said we wouldn't-"

"Calm down. I did say that we wouldn't go anywhere that can be reached from the Lost Woods."

"... Then why are we in the Lost Woods!?" I nearly yell at him, terrified of the possible run in with Ganondorf.

"We aren't going anywhere that anyone ordinarily can enter with ease. I'm not going to let him play his games with you anymore, I'm sick of that disgusting pig." By now his tone is progressively turning as disturbing as yesterday when practically scared me half to death. "Over my dead body is he going to get his way much longer..." My hands tremble a bit because somehow I know he's not lying. The conversation ends and then for whatever reason Epona stops moving. Link dismounts and pulls something out of his bag. I see a purple medallion dangling by it's chain and I can't help but look wide eyed at him. "What?" He apparently catches my shocked look.

"Y-You're the Sage of Shadow?" He shakes his head no at my answer immediately before putting his hand on a tree. Link pulls out a blue object from his bag and plays a gravely eerie tune. From the sound of it I assume it's an ocarina, but inconveniently from my angle I can't tell for sure. He grabs the Shadow Medallion before holding out a hand for me to dismount. I get off of Epona and then Link grabs a sheath from his luggage on the horse's saddle. The bright light of the sunlight reflecting on the blade is almost blinding. Link moves around the blade awkwardly without unsheathing it. He stops once the light is where he had inserted the Shadow Medallion into the tree in the first place. The tree bursts into flames and then another log entrance is visible. He hits the back of Epona to get her to gallop off and then he motions for me to follow. "But what if someone takes this path?"

"It's impossible without a medallion." Link reassures me before we enter. Unlike the other log entrances to the sections of the forest, this one has steps leading downward. Link takes the single lit torch near the entrance and then we go down the steps. Once we reach the bottom, it's faint but I can hear water dripping. The log lead to a cave? I put my mind back onto the fact that I have to follow Link and he's already ahead of me considerably. I start out walking towards him again, but the walk becomes a run when I hear a screech.

"What was that!?" Link puts out the flame on the torch, not necessarily putting my anxiety to rest. I hold out my arm trying to find where he is and when I make contact to his arm I practically cling to it.

"Duck." I get down and then once again I hear a screech, but it's more of one in agony than one announcing its presence. I stand back up an continue to walk with him. By now I'm relatively sure this cave is monster infested.

"Seriously what-"

Link cuts me off, "a keese but you have to be quiet or else some others will wake up."

I sigh. _If no one can access this place without a medallion then how come a stupid cave is needed for additional protection? _I wonder, not asking aloud because I really don't want to have a mini heart attack from an apparently easy to slay monster.

"Calm down," he hisses. I raise an eyebrow despite him being unable to see at this point with how dark the cave is. Then I look at my hands faintly glowing, evidently being the first time I've accidentally used magic in quite some time.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burn you..." I apologize as quiet as I can at this point. He moves his hand from my grasp and then I hear something like two surfaces scraping across each other. Little by little I see sunlight creeping into the cave. Once the stone is no longer entirely blocking the exit and is instead halfway, Link signals for me to leave. Squinting because the light hurts my eyes at first, I exit the cave. Link follows shortly after and then reseals the cave's exit with the stone. I look around, seeing the walls are made with stone but the higher up it goes it becomes dirt. Columns support the ceiling that has an opening towards the sky, a circular cloud rotating around it. "Where are we?"

"This is the Hidden Village, directly in Death Mountain." A hand is on my shoulder and I turn around startled to see the familiar smiling face of the Happy Mask Salesman.


	20. Not According to Plan

**O hai would you look at that? Twenty chapters already! **

**Zelink005: Basically the conversation at the beginning was Link and Zelda speculating whether or not the Happy Mask Salesman 'lost' Majora's Mask on purpose with a hidden intent for doing so but they aren't too sure. I'm sorry if I'm still confusing you with that. ._.**

**ShadowNinja1011: The ALfheim ark in SAO bugged me half to death! It was dragged on when I think they would have been better off expanding on Sword Art Online.**

**Darkblaze40: I haven't seen any fanmade Zelda movies other than Fistfull of Rupees, so I tried being original with last chapter. XD I guess I failed to an extent I suppose.**

**Soulful voice: Thanks! :) You'll see why I added HMS into the story.**

**burning book: Here's where I possibly scare you even more. Look at a pic of Shigeru Miyamoto right next to the Happy Mask Salesman back and forth until you see the truth behind that. ._.**

** I apologize to all of those scared the crap out of by the Happy Mask Salesman but I guess look on the bright side, at least I didn't add BEN Drowned to this... XD Though that sounds so tempting...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

Awkwardly I glance at Link, silent pleading 'help get this creep away from me'. He doesn't seem to get the message so I end up engaging into the conversation. "How is it possible for us to be in a volcano?"

"Quite simple really. The entrance through the Lost Woods uses a dimension magic to cut the village off from the actual volcano you would enter if you were to fall from the top of Death Mountain." The Happy Mask Salesman's grin seems to become wider despite it seeming impossible. "Oh, where are my manners? It's a pleasure to see both of you arrive safely."

"Thank you." Link says with the driest and unexcited tone I've seen him use up to this point. "I must apologize, we really need to get going. Sahasrahla gave me orders to report to him as soon as we arrived." He gestures for me to follow and I couldn't be faster to get away from the always-smiling figure. I look at Link questioningly, was he serious about Sahasrahla saying that? I nearly fall face first on the steps going upwards leading to double doors. "Careful." He has a tight grip on my arm keeping me from falling. I nod before regaining balance and walking- this time paying attention.

"Link!" A woman shrieks before tackling him to the ground. I look wide eyed at her, a Zora? How? Better yet why is she on top of him like that? I look away for a minute, slightly disturbed.

"Princess Ruto get off of me please!" Link squirms desperately to get her off of him. I've heard of Ruto before, I possibly met her before too... but I wouldn't think she would so freely act like this. Not when people could be watching. She stands up and helps him up.

"Sorry about that it's just I haven't seen you in so long!" He just sighs at Ruto's apology and shakes his head.

A roar of laughter comes from behind me, thankfully it doesn't sound like the Happy Mask Salesman. "Get distracted, Link?" I turn around to see Sahasrahla. Link glances to the side for a moment, possibly out of embarrassment or annoyance. "Did you bring it?"

After digging through his bag compartments, he places something in the wrinkled palms of Sahasrahla's hands. "Where did you get that?" I try not to over react when I see what was handed over: my mother's ocarina.

No one answers at first and then Sahasrahla clears his throat. "I've had that for a few years now. You probably don't remember me do you?"

"What do you mean by that I remember seeing you at the village when Malon and I-"

He cuts me off, "That isn't what I meant. I received the ocarina at my daughter's funeral several years ago."

My head pounds as I try to process this. "Meaning you're..." I trail off, not seeing any need to finish my sentence. He nods.

"I get that you two are apparently having a family reunion, but are we going to lollygag or actually do something around here?" Link sounds more and more annoyed by the minute and when I look at him I can see why. Ruto's squeezing his arm to the point it's looking discolored. My gaze goes back to the ocarina and then I space out, I swear I can almost hear my mother playing it. "Zelda." Link shakes my shoulder gently to snap me out of it and he's out of Ruto's grip.

"Oh sorry..." I start to follow Sahasrahla (grandfather?) While walking beside Link and for a brief moment Ruto looks back at me, glaring.

"Hmph..." She crosses her arms as she makes her annoyance apparent. I'm slightly elbowed and my gaze goes from her to Link.

"Sorry about her... She seems to have the idea her and I are engaged since I saved her from Zora's Domain being frozen over..." I give him the most bewildered look I can give. Just because he saved her, Ruto's in some sort of fantasy of her own that they're engaged? I shiver a bit, that's disturbing... or it would be if it weren't for the situation I was forced into with Ganondorf. I shake my head, not bothering to tell him it's alright.

"Is everyone here now Sahasrahla?" A loud male's voice nearly echoes throughout the room when we enter. I nearly jump before scanning the room to see who it is: a Goron.

_What is this, a reunion of all the races in Hyrule? _I give myself a reality check of the fact that we are apparently in Death Mountain, which is known to be the home of the Gorons. It doesn't explain why a Zora would be here though...

"Yes Darunia." He confirms. We take the empty seats around the stone table. Only then I take notice of everyone else with us: Telma, Dr. Borville, a man with bull horns on his face for some reason, and then a woman around my age with short brown hair & emerald eyes. Eight of us total.

Darunia grunts, "I thought Saria, Nabooru, and Impa would be here but I guess we'll have to do with them not being here yet-"

"They aren't late. Saria and Nabooru are dead, though I'm not sure about Impa..." I cut him off and all eyes go on me. I swallow hard- did I do something wrong?

"And how are you so sure?" Darunia raises an eyebrow, unconvinced by my statement.

"Zelda saw Nabooru get killed by Ganondorf and even I saw what happened to Saria. I have to bring up the fact she might not have been able to come either way because Majora turned her into a Skull Kid." I'm surprised when I hear Link speak before I can even reply. Now Darunia, Ruto, the strange man, and the woman are staring at me with shock.

"S-she's Zelda?!" Darunia completely blows off Link's little summary of what happened for what he addressed me as. I sigh, suppressing the urge to facepalm. Why am I stuck in this room with these guys in the first place? I get that Link apparently brought us here as a hide away I guess but with their reactions to who I am I take it that they didn't expect me to be here. Link nods. "Who told you to bring her here when strict orders were to come here immediately after Ordon was burned down and you have met up with Nabooru?" I'm confused now by the fact that he sounds like this was all planned out.

"No one told me to, when you instructed me to go to Gerudo Desert to escort Nabooru here. By then she was killed. I informed Impa on the change of situation and we determined that there was plenty of time to get Zelda out of the castle." Link maintains his calm and collected tone as opposed to Darunia's raised voice.

"That's not a legitimate excuse for-"

"Please can we get to the task at hand? I don't think this is too much of a concern worthy of an argument." The strange man speaks up rather loudly, matching Darunia's tone.

"Very well, Bo." Darunia sighs. I look at who he addressed as Bo.

_So that's the Mayor of Ordon... _I tilt my head slightly, confused on why his appearance is so strange compared to everyone else. Not only the horns, but his ears are rounded like a Gerudo's. Only he's obviously not, going by his pale white skin.

"Sahasrahla, the four other sages, as well as myself have reached a verdict on the situation of the country's impending war." Darunia's gaze goes to Sahasrahla.

"The only way we see fit to apprehend Ganondorf and anyone else affiliated with him is to have one team consisting of two or three people go to Termina and convince King Rune not to participate in the war."

Link stands up out of his seat, slamming his hands down on the table in the process. "Are you insane?! That means that Ganondorf would order any of his underlings to conquer Termina!" His voice is raised to the point it echoes through out the small room we're in. A shiver goes down my spine, I thought it was bad on the occasion him and I didn't necessarily have the most peaceful conversations but evidently this truly set him off.

"Calm down, now. Do you think we would do this if we had some other choice?" Telma tries to reason with him instead of argue.

"Why not just sneak into Hyrule Castle and then kill Ganondorf and who ever else at the castle who is associated with him!?" He's obviously not amused by Telma's question.

"We can't do that or else Hyrule's soldiers will likely try to seek vengeance, killing whoever we send to eliminate him and then they'll say that Termina is responsible. If they're occupied in Termina then we have the chance to intervene and kill the messenger before it reaches to inform of the deaths. Once Hyrule's secured we can get King Gaepora to call off the war and the peace treaty can be signed as originally planned seven year ago." Telma remarks.

"My sleazy, drunkard of a father wouldn't do that. Dorobou basically has him brainwashed to the point he's less sober than he typically is. His drunken state is even more pathetic than usual." I bitterly remark, gaining everyone's attention once again.

"Drunkard?" The woman raises an eyebrow. I sigh out of frustration and play through the scenarios of what would happen if I lost my temper like Link.

"He's been like that since Dazel died, Ilia." None other than my apparent grandfather speaks up on that matter.

"Why didn't you speak up on that matter beforehand Sahasrahla?" Darunia raises his voice slightly.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

I look at him somewhat mad, "of course you didn't! You haven't been at the castle since my mother died and I've been stuck with the pathetic remains of what was my father! You want bad besides the fact that he basically handed me off to Ganondorf without a second thought?!" I roll up the long sleeve of the Sheikah outfit to make my scar-covered skin visible. "Every time I'd have an accidental encounter with him added up to not even this... this is only part of it."

For the first time in this entire conversation/meeting/debate everyone's silent. Instead of waiting there to wait for the argument to be dragged on, I get up out of my seat and then leave the room. Of all the things that I'm against with this plan, the first is the fact every other word out of their mouths was kill. It's what I expect to hear from Ganondorf etc. Not the supposed peacekeepers trying to keep this war from going in the direction of Ganondorf's plan. I sigh, taking a seat near a water fountain that looks similar to those in the Courtyard back at the castle.

"Would you mind if I take a seat with you?" My uneasiness isn't put to rest when it's the Happy Mask Salesman who's asking me this. I shake my head no, not trying to appear rude. He sits next to me, setting his backpack down on the ground on the other side of him. "You've met a terrible fate haven't you?" There's a cold eerie feeling that appears at the back of my neck when he asks me that, didn't he say that in the nightmare?

"If you call having no freedom wherever I end up a terrible fate, I suppose so." I reply to him in a dry tone.

"I believe you dropped this in the woods quite some time ago, would you like to keep this mask?" I turn to him confused, but then I see what 'mask' he's referring to. The mask appears just as I had when I originally played out the whole charade of pretending to be a Sheikah in attempt to find a new start to life.

"What do you mean I dropped the mask? I wasn't wearing a mask." I glance it once again and then back at his seemingly cheerful expression.

"I apologize but that is where you are wrong. Ganondorf stole the mask from me quite some time ago. I found it in the woods when you were with those Skull Kids..."

_So Link wasn't the only one besides me in the Lost Woods during the incident... _I look at the ground for a minute debating on what to do from this point.

My gaze is reset on the Happy Mask Salesman when I attempt a smile, "Oh. In that case I guess I did drop it. I'm sorry I was mistaken. Are you sure that you don't want it?"

"You took it back from that mischievous pig. I insist on repaying you somehow." He gestures towards the mask once again and then holds it out for me to take. Cautiously I take it, not sure whether or not he's trying to pull off some sort of trick. Setting it on my lap, I observe it closer. More and more I stare at it the mask looks like it was an actual face at some point in time, as absurd as that sounds. "Be sure to take care of it. Whatever you do, do not allow this to break." I look back to where the Happy Mask Salesman was sitting next to me, but I have to double take when he's gone.

The eeriness in the atmosphere seems to deteriorate since he's gone for some reason. What I can't wrap my head around is why. Shouldn't I be at rest now that the creep decided to ditch me? Sighing, I try to debate on what to do with the mask. Keep it or get rid of it as soon as possible?

* * *

**Before I leave you to ponder on what's going on in my head that lets me come up with this crap, quick question. With the introduction of a few additional characters in this chapter, is it making things a bit too confusing or is it a reasonable amount of characters? **


	21. Risks

**Heyz~!**

**burning book: Eh. Look at Koji Kondo and Tingle if you want the creepiest character-creator resemblance. **

**ShadowNinja1011: True.**

**Soulful voice: Thanks! XD If you want the truth, I actually don't like Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask as much as some people, but it's something with a lot of opportunity to make the plot a bit more interesting. I'm trying to take advantage of that a bit if possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

_If I get rid of this stupid mask chances are the Happy Mask Salesman'll return it to me... but if I keep it..._

"Would you mind coming back to the meeting without storming off again? We can't really discuss anything without you there since you and Link seem to be the only ones updated on everything." I look up to see Ruto, arms crossed and looking extremely irritated. I bet someone made her come get me. I put the mask in my bag.

"Fine." I sigh, reluctantly standing up and following Ruto back to the room. I take a seat next to Link once again but I look at the table, refusing to look up at anyone.

Darunia clears his throat, "well now that everyone is back we can discuss the alternative to how to end the war. I personally think it would be in our favor to have Zelda return to the castle and see if she can gain some control of the kingdom. If Gaepora give up his position as king then if we get rid of Ganondorf in the end she would be able to call this whole thing off."

"I apologize but I'll let that happen over my dead body." Link scoffs. "If Ganondorf reads into how she's suddenly back chances are he'll kill her."

"That's a risk we'd probably have to take-"

I cut him off. "I'm not some sort of item you guys can use, got it!? I'd appreciate if you'd stop talking about me like I'm some inanimate object." I grin at Darunia, "it'll be a freezing day on Death Mountain before that happens, if you have any intention of making me return there I'll go ahead and kill myself right now. If you really want to be so free about taking risks how about you jump into the volcano or think twice before thinking I would actually help out in this! Every other word out of your mouths is kill! I'd think that's along the lines of what Ganondorf or someone would be saying. Not a group of people thinking they can just randomly stop a war that was set in place a long time ago."

"There has to be some deaths to prevent a massacre such as a war." Bo attempts to explain despite the fact that I'm done listening. "Wait what do you mean by 'a war that was set in place a long time ago'?"

I stand up once again. "According to Ganondorf my mother's death was apparently framed. If there's any truth to that it means that Dorobou and Twinrova must have planned this seven years ago or longer. They probably have every little aspect of their plan thought out by now so it's likely too late to stop this."

"You actually found out about that huh?" My eyes flicker towards Sahasrahla for a brief moment before I look back down. He knows it's the truth.

Link sighs, "since I doubt you'll listen to Zelda or me the longer we argue about this how about an offer."

"What?" Ruto asks in a somewhat unconvinced tone.

"Instead of trying to get my father to decide against participating in the war, we shed some light on what exactly Ganondorf has done. I doubt he'll listen but if we can make him see who the real enemy is we can see if the military will assist us in conquering the Gerudo Valley. Then we would have access to all of the weapons there, unlike the Hyrulean soldiers. From there we can gain control of Hyrule by getting rid of Ganondorf."

"All in favor?" Darunia finally speaks again for the first time since my little speech. For whatever reason no one says a word or raises their hand.

"The likely hood of that going according to plan without Termina being taken over is very little if at all. Essentially you rephrased the plan so there would be even more killing." Bo points out.

"...Not if we gain access to the Triforce pieces in each area. Then afterwards the Triforce as a whole can reverse the damage done..." Ilia speaks up, gaining a few quick glares from the majority of the room's occupants.

"Hmph. Either way you guys won't listen." Link bitterly remarks before yawning, "well it was nice talking to you. I'm out of here." He stands up and then walks out the room. I look at everyone for a brief moment and then decide to follow Link. I trust him more than anyone else in the room at this point.

"Wait up," I try to call to him when he picks up the pace once he's out of the door. Link doesn't stop but I continue to try and catch up with him.

Finally he comes to an abrupt stop. "What do you want?"

I'm sort of confused as to why he's asking me what I want, but I try to come up with an answer. "Can I come with you?"

"I'd advise against that. I'm going to Termina. You'd be spotted rather quickly in that outfit anyways."

I purse my lips for half a second, "I don't care! I'd rather stay with you than be stuck here!"

"And why would you want to risk your life going to a country where Hylians aren't necessarily welcome at the moment when at least here you're safe?" He still remains back turned to me, as if he's refusing eye contact.

"I haven't felt safe in a long time... but when I'm around you it's different for some reason. I actually feel like I can trust you."

For whatever reason Link starts laughing as soon as I answer, "you're better off trusting Sahasrahla with your life. At least then you don't have much chances on getting killed." I raise an eyebrow at him. How come the subject went on my survival?

"I don't get what's so funny about this."

Link turns around and in contrast to his laughing outburst, he's glaring at me. His facial expression indicates that he's mad or annoyed but looking in his eyes there's a faint look of pain. He shakes his head, sighing. "Nothing. Sorry about that. If you want to come then I guess accept the fact you might not make it through this little stunt alive."

"Well I've gone this long without ending up dead so I don't think a little trip wouldn't kill me." I retort.

"W-Wait a minute..." I'm poked on the shoulder and I turn around to see Ilia, holding out a bag to me.

"What is that?" Link stiffens up a bit.

"There's some supplies in here. Just in case."

"You do realize if you give that to us you would likely be charged for an act of rebellion and end up in one of the prison cells directly below our feet right?" He raises an eyebrow and I stare at him for a brief moment. They actually would charge her for something like that for helping us?

"I know..." She glances to the side briefly, "you can't really fool me Link. You're doing this for Aryll. I just want to help Ganondorf get what he deserves. I'm not much use in any other way than this..." Link walks up to her and takes the bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he gestures for me to follow.

_'I didn't try to get you away from him earlier because I had a feeling it would end up like what happened to Aryll...' _For some reason the explanation Link gave to me when we first left the castle comes back to mind. Come to think of it each time she's mentioned Link gets upset. Even now he's not speaking. I guess it's somewhat normal for him to be a bit silent but with how talkative he's been lately, this is out of the blue.

Before following Link I turn around to Ilia. "Thank you..." She nods and then I have to catch up to Link rather quickly.

Link hands me the bag he had over his shoulder and I nearly drop it. He made it look easy to handle but it feels like it weighs a ton. After he moves the stone sealing the cave to make the entrance accessible I manage to put the bag over my shoulder and then enter the Keese infested cave. The stone is moved back to where it belongs, making the cave pitch black. I'm alarmed when I hear something scraping against the stone surface of the wall until I see a small fire.

Curiosity gets the better of me, "why didn't you just use magic?"

"Magic's done nothing but cause problems. If I use it, it's in a life or death situation. Otherwise I can manage with a few matches to get a fire going." He whispers. "Trade me." Link grabs the bag off my shoulder, making it considerably easier to move and then I grab the match. I shift my foot around until I feel something there. Picking it up I feel a slightly damp piece of wood, probably the one that was on fire when we first entered the cave from the Lost Woods' end of it. I put the match against the top end of the wood and then it catches on fire. From there we walk straight towards where I recall the exit to the Lost Woods' entrance.

I nearly trip over something and when I look down I see a body being eaten by Keese. I scream for half a second before shutting up. "W-What is that?!"

Link uses his sword for a second to swipe at the Keese. Afterwards they disperse, heading towards the ceiling. "Drop the torch and take this please."

He hands me the heavy bag once again as soon as I drop the still lit torch. My gaze is on the ground when Link pokes the figure with the tip of his blade. It's only for a brief moment but I see the side of Majora's Mask... not exactly good timing. In the dim light I can barely see it, but Majora stabs Link before floating in mid air. That same haunting laugh of his echoes through out the cave and he looks at me. Twitching his head, I'm slammed against the rocky wall. Suddenly I become lightheaded and my outfit is being soaked in blood. I swear under my breath, my wounds from my experience at the castle reopened.

"Get up, we haven't started playing a game yet!" Majora taunts. I look up and see Link's attempt to cut Majora in half. He disappears and next thing I know Majora is right in front of my face and surprisingly I'm picked up and then thrown into Link. I get up, staggering into the wall slightly due to being light headed, and then grab the torch. Taking a good hard look around to try and memorize where everything is, I run the torch against the ground until the fire is put out. Running as fast as I can I grab the bag and then in the dark try to feel for some sort of bottle, hoping for a potion. The bag is pulled from me and bursts into flames in the palm of Majora's hand. In that brief moment that the cave is lit again Link tries to attack him again. Majora yawns, "is that all you can do Rinku? No wonder you ran away from Termina, you coward... Come to think of it you would be better off as a Deku Scrub, all those do is hide when scared."

I hear the sound of Majora twitching his head yet again, but I'm not thrown anywhere. Instead I hear an agonizing yell from Link. I try to move away from where I was originally at so I'm not his initial target. I'm put into a head lock rather quickly, "l-let go!" I manage to yell with the little breath I can take at this point.

"You guys aren't fun." Majora pouts, still maintaining his tight grip around my throat. Dots begin to cloud my vision.

"How's this for fun...?" Link murmurs, followed by Majora's deafening shriek filling my ears.

"You cheater!" He yells at Link. A knife is placed against the side of my neck, unwanted memories returning of Ganondorf's silent taunt with his dagger. Instead of ending me by slitting my throat, Majora presses down on my shoulder with the knife and the brief movement of his wrist the blade creates a deep cut. By then I can't breathe entirely well and that doesn't help. He lets me go and I grip my wounded shoulder as I hit the cold dirt floor. Despite my many reasons to stay awake, consciousness slips from my grasp.

* * *

I wake up screaming, praying to Nayru that it was all some horrible nightmare. I'm proven wrong when I attempt to sit up. A stinging sensation comes from my left shoulder and all through out my waist. I look down to assess the damage, but the only thing I see is blood stain through the wrap and a bit of the gown I'm wearing. I don't know how long I was out but it couldn't have been too long, or else it wouldn't be so easy to reopen my wounds. It's too painful to sit up right so I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. _Where am I? _As soon as that thought comes to mind I begin to tremble, I'm not back at the castle am I? Was that the purpose of Majora showing up? I hear the creaking sound of a door opening but I don't make the effort to see who it is.

Familiar large glasses peer over me. Dr. Borville groans, "I knew Rinku was strong willed but I would have suspected you to have more common sense than to try and run off like that. The Happy Mask Salesman was leaving for a bit to spy on the surrounding areas to tell us the condition but he came back shortly after hauling both of you."

_Link... _There's a sinking feeling when I'm reminded of Link. He was injured too and Din only knows what happened after I lost consciousness.

"W-Where... is he?" I catch myself slightly off guard as to how quiet I sound.

He shakes his head, "you're really worrying about that right now? He's still knocked out." Readjusting his glasses, I'm given a stern look. "Do you have any idea that you could have been killed from whatever happened to the little stunt you two pulled?!"

"...Majora."

Dr. Borville raises an eyebrow, "what?"

"H-He came out of no where... and then this happened..." I try to explain, too exhausted to go into full detail.

"Eh whatever. I'm not the one you want to be giving an explanation to." Someone knocks on the door and he turns his head for a brief moment before looking back at me, "Anyways you have a visitor." Dr. Borville walks away and then the door opens and shuts again. A chair is pulled up to the side of the bed and I turn my head to see who it is.

"You seem to run into trouble quite a bit." I turn my head and go back to looking at the ceiling, not wanting to look at my grandfather. "Look, I didn't come here to pester you..."

"Then leave..." I mutter, which is at this point basically equivalent to a whisper.

"Do you want an explanation as to the situation with Dazel or not?"


	22. Deal?

**Heyz~!**

**Soulful voice: Thanks! Well, we'll see if the explanation seems interesting.**

**Zelink005: You'll see what's going on with Link soon! **

**Gojira Geek: Between Majora and Ganon, I can't say you can necessarily compare the two's strength. Both have their freakish abilities but their strength can't be measured in the same matter. Destruction wise I would have to say that goes to Majora. Persistence to throw the world out of balance, Ganon wins that one. I'm sorry if this isn't what you're asking, I never really put much thought into which is stronger.**

**Darkblaze40: *turns chibi* I'm sorry I really haven't played Majora's Mask in forever and I sort of tried conveying my interpretation of his objectives etc. into his personality in this. He didn't just show up last chapter to show up, you'll see the reasoning for my suckish portrayal of Majora soon.**

**Larxene1: XD I'm not that mean to do that all of a sudden... though I have been mean to Saria and whoever else.**

**ShadowNinja1011: *shrugs* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

Still not looking at him, curiosity eats away at my will to refuse and I nod. "Yeah..."

He clears his throat. "As for what you were saying about her death being framed... Dazel fell ill the dinner that Dorobou and Twinrova were visiting. It was in those few minutes that Impa realized that Dorobou had used a spell to curse her. She insisted for them to leave. He was angered rather quickly and tried to say that King Rune had poisoned the food. When it came down to it, Gaepora decided to believe Dorobou, seeing they've been best friends for a long time. It started an argument and those morons couldn't get it through their thick skulls who was the bad guy and who wasn't. That ended up in the whole thing being called off and then this mess began." Sighing he continues, "as for why I 'stranded' you there. One fact is you're the only heir, your father also being the only heir from his generation. If it weren't for that I would try to arrange something to get you away from that slob."

"... That's not much of an excuse..." I scoff, trying to think back to the day that Mother got sick only to remember being in the courtyard talking with Rinku- I mean Link.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm considered a commoner. Elder of Kakariko village and Sage of Light, yes. But society still sees me as a commoner. Dazel was seen as the same, but Gaepora used to sneak out of the castle a lot in his younger days. That's when he met her. I didn't know he was the prince at the time, all I knew is that he fell head over heels for her after helping out at my old farm. One day some castle soldiers showed up, and that's when we found out his identity. I warned Dazel it wouldn't be bright to disobey the king and asked her to rethink the situation with him..."

He pauses for a few minutes and I finally look at him. "... Then what?"

For a brief moment his eyes shine, "The Harvest Moon of that year came around. Late that night Gaepora had a ladder put up against the side of the house that lead to Dazel's window. When I found the ladder and a note on the windowsill, I swore I'd never forgive them for disobeying the king's and somewhat my orders. Then she came back the next day, with him. It didn't seem to matter if he was caught with her. I gave up the idea of being mad a few weeks later when it was made apparent she was with child. When Dazel told Gaepora, word somehow got to the king. He was angrier than I was, but then a deal was made. Gaepora and Dazel would have his blessing to wed if she left Kakariko and there was no discussion of her being a commoner. I would be able to visit, but only when it was business related tasks that required me to be at the castle. If I tried to visit otherwise I could be put in jail without a trial. It's why I couldn't just waltz in and play hero for you."

_So they... _I trail off, somewhat in disbelief that my parents would actually be as rebellious as to pull a stunt like that. When a mental picture of my mother's tomb stone saying "10/8/37-11/25/66" shows up that's when I really have to double take. She died when she was about twenty-nine, and I was about ten. Considering Hyrulean laws consider citizens to be legal adults at the age of twenty, she and my father were still considered minors at the time I came into the picture.

My head starts to hurt by the time I do all the math to realize that my parents' history is a little unexpected. I snap out of it when I see Grandfather put his chair back against the wall. I swallow hard before attempting to speak up, "I-I'm sorry..." His back is turned to me and I'm not sure if he heard me.

He places his hand on the door knob, "get some rest." The door shuts behind me and I just lie there awake once again, having nothing to do. Of course I had the worst luck possible to run into Majora when I was trying to get the heck out of here. Now my chances of leaving are probably little to none. Though I'd rather be here than Hyrule Castle, I guess.

I enjoyed the fact I received some sort of explanation, but besides calling off the peace treaty signing I still can't wrap my head around why Dorobou did that in the first place. Why curse my mother and not my father? Couldn't he have manipulated her all the same or even just threaten her? It doesn't add up. But why would it? Ganondorf and Dorobou's logic is so twisted that no one could understand other than themselves. Better yet they're so stupid they probably thought it would be easier to slip into the Hyrulean Royal Family as opposed to the Terminanian. I mean, couldn't they have married Nabooru off to Link? Once I try to imagine that I shake my head, how the fire temple did I get that idea out of nowhere?

I sigh, _so they apparently have supplies here, let alone a prison underground... and yet they don't have any potions? _I want to get up and leave so badly, but I can't at this point without opening my wounds to the point I could bleed to death. Not on my own anyways. Maybe that's the point though. We tried to leave against their wishes, now I guess Link and I are paying for it. At the least I wouldn't mind something to numb my body so I can't feel any pain.

Unable to toss around in bed trying to get comfortable, I try to make do with lying down on my back instead of my side. That's when I decide to look around the room a bit. My gaze locks on to my bag, hanging on a hook near the door. If no one went through it hopefully it has the painkillers that Link gave me before we left Lake Hylia. It would take care of the pain for now and get rid of any possibility of waking up thrashing about from a nightmare. That sounds pretty relaxing considering my luck lately. I purse my lips, should I go ahead and act careless for a few minutes to grab the bag, or just lie here? The more I think about it the more tempting it sounds, being able to sleep without being unconscious in addition to pain relief.

Slowly I try to sit up, wincing in pain as my injuries begin to hinder my plans to get up and get this over with rather quickly. "Sweetie what are you doing? You should be resting." Telma immediately goes from the door to get me to lay down once again.

My speech is slurred afterwards, I'm probably half conscious at this point. "couldy... you grab my bag?" I point over to the hook against the door. Thankfully she grabs it instead of turning me down like I bet Dr. Borville would've done. gently she sets it on my lap.

"Some reason you need it so bad you decided to get it yourself?" I shake my head, not feeling like trying to explain. She disappears from my side, out of my view for a brief moment and then comes back, putting a damp cloth on my forehead. I tilt my head up just slightly so I can look through my bag. Randomly moving my hand throughout the bag, I eventually hear a rattling sound and then grip the bottle. Afterwards I toss the bag to the side and then take two pills from the bottle before resealing it. "Here." Telma helps me sit up just a sliver above where I was laying down and gives me a glass of water. Taking the pills, I hand the bottle to Telma and lie awake staring at the ceiling for a bit. After the door creaks open and closed again I'm left alone. Slowly my eyelids become heavy and I give in, wanting to fall asleep.

* * *

A knock comes from the door, "come in." I groan, frustrated that even after a week I have a hard time moving on my own. Struggling to sit up solely relying on my right arm, lean on the head of the bed and see who it is. I'm somewhat startled at the sight of the ever-grinning Happy Mask Salesman. "W-What do you want...?"

Shutting the door, he enters the room and sits on the chair next to the bed. "You do know after that stunt you two pulled you likely will be watched constantly so it doesn't happen again, right?" Reluctantly I nod, not wanting to necessarily admit it aloud. He sighs, "do you know where Link is?"

I shake my head, "no one will tell me..."

"This will be harder than I thought..." I hear him mutter.

I raise an eyebrow."What?"

"I have a... 'deal' for you two. I'll help you two slip out of here and into Termina so you can go through with your plan to get this place back to normal. In exchange Majora's Mask must be returned to me." His bloodshot eyes glance at me for a brief moment.

Swallowing hard I try to be careful with my wording. "I don't think it will work. If I can't even really be on my feet for a few minutes I can only imagine what condition Link is probably in." My heart sort of sinks down to my stomach after that statement. What if he's dead? Majora could have killed him, but in that case why not me too? I sigh, being stuck in this room for the past few days is making me question my sanity. At this point I don't really think that I could be qualified as sane though, seeing what's happened.

"Zelda." The Happy Mask Salesman makes me snap out of it, and I see a potion being held in front of me.

"Oh..." I murmur, catching onto how he can help us out of here.

"Deal?" Sighing, I nod as the potion is given to me. Maybe the Mask Salesman isn't as demented as originally thought. I won't trust him, but for now he's the only way that we can leave. I drink the potion before standing up. "Here." I'm given a mask that looks exactly like a Zora.

"What is this for?"

"Put that on and you'll turn into a Zora. No one will recognize you so we can slip out of here rather easily."

"What about L-"

He cuts me off, "Link is probably in the other intensive care unit down the hall. I can get him, for now just stay in bed and keep the mask hidden in the covers." Before I can say anything that creep makes his way to the door and shuts it without another word. Without much other choice, I obey his orders and stay where I'm at on the bed.

When the door opens again, I'm speechless to see the Happy Mask Salesman appearing to be alone, until I look down. Eyes widened I manage to speak, "W-What happened to you Link!?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hai!**

**burning book: It's funny eh? :P**

**Lauren Chamberlain: Nice dramatic sound effect. XD**

**Gojira Geek: You'll see.**

**Darkblaze40: Kill the Happy Mask Salesman? o.O Is that even possible?**

**Zelink005: It was a legit cliffhanger? Eh I doubt I'll kill Link so don't worry about it. **

**ShadowNinja1011: surprise ya somehow?**

**Esparia: ._. You didn't do anything so no need to bang your head... As for why I guess you have to ask the ever-smiling creep yourself.**

**Light Speed508: Thanks, you'll see which of the two it is.**

**Soulful voice: Thanks! Eh I didn't want to make it too complicated so I'm just glad I somehow apparently pulled that off. XD You'll see what happened to Link.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

Link looks to the side, his now orange eyes glancing at the wall rather than me or the Happy Mask Salesman.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed once we're out of here. For now this should work to our benefit to go unrecognized." The Happy Mask Salesman insists.

"But wouldn't some people recognize him if he's been like that since the fight with Majora?" I connect the dots of Majora's comment of being a Deku Scrub and Link's current appearance.

"I was in a prison cell underground, only person who possibly saw me was Sahasrahla." Link speaks up, his voice sounding distorted and somewhat sad whether or not that's how he feels.

"Wait why were you in a prison cell!?" I try not to sound too loud but once the question comes to mind I'm a bit disturbed in addition to curious.

"Simple, leaving this place without permission from the council and also disobeying is considered a crime punishable with a jail sentence." The Happy Mask Salesman explains.

"Then why wasn't I put there too?"

"... I asked that you wouldn't be put there and instead they could leave me for dead. My wounds weren't treated and if he hadn't given me a potion then I would've bleed to death, probably." Link's tone is so dry, it makes me wonder what he's thinking, I can't tell since his facial expressions don't look remotely close to recognizable in his current form... But the question at the back of my mind haunting me is what would've happened if I hadn't made the deal?

At the thought my eyes begin to sting and my throat burns, so I look down so my face isn't in view. "Why did you do that!? You could've-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I suggest we get going, I'm sure someone will notice the lack of a prisoner underground."

"A bit late for that suggestion," I nearly jump hearing my grandfather's voice, Link just backing away slightly. Unlike us, the Happy Mask Salesman maintains his posture and facial expression. No one speaks from that point on for a few minutes.

"Gonna drag me back there again ol' man?" Link remarks.

"Could be a little nicer about what you call me considering you're a Deku Scrub right now..." He seems to pause for a moment before continuing, "or would you like me to reconsider the fact I'll let you three leave?"

"Thank you for your understanding," The Happy Mask Salesman responds to the last part my grandfather said with a bit of hesitation. I can't say anything from that point. Why the change of heart as to what side he's on all of a sudden?

Making eye contact for a brief moment, his hazel eyes look exactly like Mother's used to be. I have to double take and then when I seem to snap out of that little day dream that it's actually her. _I'm beginning to seem as pathetic as Father with that... _I recall the incident where he was extremely drunk and kept referring to me as 'Dazel'.

"You have a bit, it's still early morning. As far as everyone will be concerned, no one saw you leave." He tosses a bag to Link and me. I stand up and begin to towards the door to catch up to the Happy Mask Salesman and Link.

"Thank you..." I murmur, looking back at Grandfather before walking out the door, putting on the Zora Mask.

It burns my skin a bit while doing so but I manage to wince in pain only for a minute before continuing to walk. The floor feels a bit slippery now that I'm in disguise, but I manage to refrain from falling on my face. Again we exit and reach the cave. However, the Happy Mask Salesman turns to the right instead of stopping there. Holding up a light to the wall, the wall disappears and all that's there is a hole. He jumps into it, somehow managing to fit him and his bag through it.

I stand there hesitantly, a bit startled by the sight. "Come on." Link says before jumping. Slowly I walk up to it, snap my eyes shut, and then jump. At first I feel like I'm caught, then I end up on the ground on top of something. I open my eyes.

Apparently not something, I'm on top of _someone. _I get on my feet almost immediately. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." He replies with a slight groan before standing up and dusting himself off. When my gaze goes back to the Happy Mask Salesman, an organ is against the wall and he plays a song on it. All I can do is stare with disbelief. I could've sworn that organ wasn't there in the first place... After the tune is played the wall beside it rises, somehow leading to a twisted hallway. As soon as I look back at the mask salesman, the organ is gone. At this point I see no point in questioning it, the guy is a creep. So what's so unexpected for him to be able to spawn an instrument out of midair? I walk through the water to the other side of the room before stopping to wait for Link to catch up and the Happy Mask Salesman to lead the way.

I sigh, the more I venture from where I've been confined to the majority of my life the more confused and somewhat creeped out I get. I can only really imagine what it's like to live out and about like this your whole life. Come to think of it I bet if Termina's Royal Family was cut off from the rest of the kingdom like Hyrule's is, then Link wouldn't be so accepting of everything like he seems to have been from the start... If the start was when I met him as 'Link' and not 'Rinku'. There's also the factor of his three years traveling prior to this, even though it's easy to forget. The Happy Mask Salesman begins to move but I don't see Link catch up to me.

_He probably has hard feelings like I did about coming back to Hyrule... _With that thought I glance back for a second to see a shirtless Link. Once I start to see the numerous scars on him I stop for a moment. Did he get those from the fight with Majora, or from something else? He sort of glares at me for a brief moment and I turn around and start walking to catch up with the Happy Mask Salesman. I managed to put him in a bad mood again... unless he's pulling another 'it's none of your business' kind of thing without actually saying it. It wouldn't be surprising but I can't ever tell with him while he's either some sort of mind reader or just plain good at guessing, as frustrating as that is.

Without another word we enter the twisted hallway that despite defying gravity we somehow are able to walk on it without falling from the side and even upside down. The door shuts behind us and the sight we're greeted to is a water wheel and a ramp going up another level. Once we walk up the ramp to the second level, the Happy Mask Salesman stops. "You two can take care of yourselves from this point on right? I think I will stay here. The Inn should be in East Clock Town. Surely you could arrange something there."

"If you insist... would you like the mask?" Link holds out the mask that looks exactly as his face did in Deku Scrub form.

"Keep it my friend." His squinting or maybe even completely shut eyes are on me now, "you seem to have the habit of dropping masks." The Happy Mask Salesman hands me the Zora's mask that he somehow retrieved when he had been in front of me in the first place.

I take the mask and put it in the bag my grandfather had given me and then I nod as a thank you, not bothering to ask how he got it. "Let's go Zelda." Moonlight leaks through the cracked open door. I follow Link, not looking back at the Happy Mask salesman. I'm somewhat put more at ease without him accompanying us anymore. Torches light the town in every corner, and surprisingly for night time it's rather populated.

Kids run around wearing masks, and many adults are conversing near shops and restaurants. "Why's everyone out here so late?"

"The Carnival of Time is in a couple days. Travelers from all over Termina are visiting." Link explains, stopping abruptly mid-step.

"This place is pretty happy go lucky, celebrating even though there's probably going to be a war one way or another soon." I scoff, no longer being able to feel easy about the overall situation that's apparently being overlooked.

"The Carnival of Time is said to bring good luck, I'm not surprised they're celebrating no matter the circumstance. Anyways my grandparents were married during the festival since they believed the whole thing about bringing luck. I know they'd be celebrating one way or another also." He doesn't make eye contact with me still but he gets his point across he isn't exactly happy about what I said. I don't think it's because he's disagreeing with me on it being somewhat careless though...

I snap out of it hearing some squeals from three girls near the shooting gallery pointing at Link.

_Oh great... _I keep the negative remark to myself when more and more people, namely girls start to stare. It's only then that I remember Link's walking around shirtless. Sighing I keep on following him, hearing the occasional murmur about his appearance and whatnot. The thing that sort of surprises me here is that this didn't happen at the Wing Ceremony. _Why is it that just now this is happening, I mean there were girls at the ceremony back in Ordon right? Why didn't they just react this way before? I mean he looks as good as ever... _I shake my head rapidly, feeling my face burn a little as soon as that last sentence seems to slip into my thoughts out of no where. Why the fire temple did I think _that _all of a sudden?

"Come on." Link grabs my hand and then darts off, making me have to try and keep up with his remarkably fast pace. After passing a few buildings Link stops.

"What... was that... all about?" I manage to ask while panting hard, unable to catch my breath.

"Sorry. We were getting too much attention, that's all."

I sigh, "because you decided to walk around only wearing shorts without bothering to at least put on a dang shirt."

"I didn't want to stay in the same room as the Happy Mask Salesman for long. He's disturbing enough as it is." He retorts.

"Fair enough." I admit as Link holds open the door for me. A bell rings throughout the lobby signifying our entrance. It's barely heard with all the conversations going on, it's almost as populated as outside. "One room please."

"I'm sorry sir but there's lots of requests for our last-"

He cuts off the receptionist's sentence, "would this make the final decision a little less difficult?" It's only then I look at the counter to see that he's sliding a gold rupee to the other side of the counter and into the receptionist's hands. The look on her face is rather shocked at first but then the key is given to Link.

"Top floor, five doors down to your right." Link nods and then we navigate through the crowd to the steps and then we go up, soon reaching the top. Unlike the lobby it's rather quiet. Just as she had said, the key works on the fifth door to the right. Once we enter the room's the size of a half decent small house, Link locks the door behind us.

I look down for a minute and try to get a little bit of courage, despite having no expectations for an answer. "Why do you have so many scars on you?"

Link sits on the recliner that's against the wall before sighing. "A fight."

I raise an eyebrow, getting a bit more curious with that short answer. "... From the cave?"

"No. Not with Majora... I mean with Ganondorf."

"W-When did that happen?" A lot of possibilities go flying through my head as to when that could have happened. The scars don't look necessarily new... they're faded like some of mine.

"Four years ago... Look we should get to bed so we can wake up early and get planning as to what to do next, alright?" He stands up and looks through the closet until he grabs a spare blanket and pillow. "Night."

I sigh, he changed the subject again. I guess at least he didn't blow me off altogether from the start. I grab the bottle of painkillers and then take two so I can get some decent sleep. Afterwards I crawl into bed and begin to get drowsy. "Good night..."


	24. Scars

**Ello~!  
**

**Lauren Chamberlain: Call me crazy but I'm more creeped out by Ghira-it (yes that's what I call "Ghirahim") than the Happy Mask Salesman...**

**Light Speed508: XD Like him shirtless huh? I played Majora's Mask when I was 4-5ish. Never really stuck with me. Though if BEN was real then it would make the game more fun... Thanks! You'll see if or when he decides to screw things up.**

**Soulful voice: Thank you! You'll get the explanation this chapter!**

**burning book: In this fanfic I haven't really made them Triforce bearers. ._. Sorry the beginning was rushed!  
**

**Gojira Geek: I wondered if anyone would notice the little detail of when Link's grandparents apparently got married...**

**Darkblaze40: Here's the next chapter.**

**Esparia: ._. HAPPY MASK SALESMAN YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE ANYMORE SO BUZZ OFF AND DON'T SCARE READERS AWAY!**

**Quick note before this chapter begins. My mom is going out of state for a week and she's taking my laptop so please consider it next week's update. Also, school starts up for me on the 14th meaning my updates may not be as frequent anymore. T_T One last thing. On my profile I started a poll because I'm starting to see if I can plan ahead on what to write after _Blown Away_. Please vote if you can, it will make my choice a bit easier!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I'm roused by the all familiar sound of a cucco crowing, which is a bit shocking since we're no where near a farm. Drowsily I turn to the other side of the bed to look at the clock. My eyes grow wide at the sight, it's past noon already. Groggily I sit up in bed, the sleep I had gotten earlier wasn't much good. Nightmares are deciding to show up again and all the medicine is doing is keeping me asleep. Sighing, I stand up to grab the bag that my grandfather gave me and then I sit on the edge of the bed. Looking through it I find a bag of rupees, clothes, a few potion-filled bottles, and then I somewhat lose interest at the feel of something sharp in the final compartment I decide to leave closed. Probably weapons. Now that it's actually light out I decide to take a look around the room. Nothing too different from what I saw last night, but now I can see a small kitchen area along with a door probably leading to a bathroom... but I don't see Link anywhere.

"Great he probably ditched me..." I murmur, annoyed at the thought. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I get up and look through the small kitchen area only to see no food there. That's just great, I haven't eaten much lately as it is. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror for the first time in quite a while. Every time I seem to look in one I see more and more of a mess. My eyelid is a bit scarred where I now have my replacement in addition to the other scars I can't really see at the moment due to most of them being covered by my clothes. Sighing I shut the door, locking it. Afterwards I grab a towel from the closet and then start running water. The warm water runs through my fingertips, feeling a lot better than any of the rain we've been caught in while traveling. I lay out some clothes on the counter next to the sink and then disrobe to slip into the bath. After a bit I get out draining the water and put on the one sleeved dark blue-black dress that I picked out from the bag. Rummaging through it, I find a brush and manage to get the numerous knots out of my hair. Instead of putting my hair in a braid, I twist it and then secure it with a rubber band. After hanging up the towel I zip up the bag and then open the door, going back into the bedroom.

"Hey." I nearly jump when I see Link as soon as I walk into the room.

"W-Where have you been?!"

"Some shops..." Before I respond my stomach growls. He snickers a bit, "hungry?"

"Sure." I sit down on the edge of the bed. Link gets off of the recliner and goes to the kitchen. Several minutes later he comes into the room with two plates of scrambled eggs. Handing me one, he reclaims his seat and eats while pulling out his bag.

"What weapons are in your bag?" He asks after finishing his plate. I swallow, setting my plate to the side before digging through the bag in an effort to remember where the compartment is. After finding the right one I dump the compartment's contents onto the bed. A silver rod, red boomerang, and a dagger are here. "Hmph... so the old man actually snagged us some decent items after all." Link puts his items on the bed along side mine. In his bag was a red rod almost identical to the silver, a bow with a decent size quiver, and a hookshot. "I think you're better off with the bow, I'll take the boomerang. Otherwise I'm fairly sure the Ice Rod will be handy for you since you have fire magic down and it wouldn't hurt for you to keep the dagger..." I nod, looking at the items. If what I have is the Ice Rod, I assume the red one that Link has probably is associated with heat. Afterwards we put the weapons we're keeping to ourselves in their respective compartments once again.

"How long until we go to the castle?"

"Not today." Link says with a rather flat tone. Not necessarily his usual reaction, surprisingly. I'm somewhat surprised he seems pretty mellow today... well at the moment anyways.

"Alright." I sigh, "so what now since we have the weapons sorted out?"

"I have another shop I want to visit and then somewhere else... If you don't mind."

"I don't." I quickly scarf down the rest of the eggs on my plate before discarding it in the trash. Afterwards I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"You don't need to bring it with you, we're going to stay here another night." I just set the bag back down on the bed at that point before following him. Link holds the door open for me and then when he shuts the door behind us it clicks, indicating he locked it. Afterwards we go downstairs to the lobby that's possibly even busier than last night and then Link slips another large amount rupee to the receptionist- probably for another night.

Once we exit the inn, Link navigates through the crowd to a small cart flower shop. _Why's he stopping there all of a sudden? _I wonder while trying to catch up with him. By the time I do, he has a rose in a small bottle with water. I raise an eyebrow, utterly confused by it all, but he doesn't seem to notice. Without bothering to question it any longer, I follow him outside of Clock Town. At this point it's a bit discomforting being out in the open but who would honestly recognize me, let alone him? We walk along side the wall until Link takes a turn for the road. We end up going near a cliff, on top being a tree and a stone. Once we reach the top, I stare at the stone while sitting next to it in utter shock._  
_

_**R.I.P.  
Princess Aryll Gale**_

The date isn't engraved on the stone but just judging by what I see, now I understand. Gale is the Terminanian Royal Family name... _so she's-_

"Catch onto just who she is yet?" Link says in a rather bitter tone, setting the flower alongside the grave. My heart sinks a little bit.

Swallowing hard I decide to answer him, "y-your sister..." He nods.

"Dorobou and Ganondorf came at the request of my father for a meeting. She and I were outside playing for a bit, it was the first time in a long time she wasn't bedridden. I went inside for a minute because our mother wanted me to help her out. Conveniently just as Dorobou and Ganondorf left, when I was back outside she was gone. I went to the stables against my father's will to go chase after them." Link points to the left of us. "At the point I passed the swamp we were getting closer to the border between Termina and Gerudo Desert. I stopped the horse when Ganondorf was just standing there, holding her in a headlock. I lunged at him and ended up electrocuted. While lying there paralyzed I saw him pull the sort of disgusting stunt he's done to you. After a bit I managed to pull out a pocket knife and stab his leg. Just for that he stabbed her. If I tried to move at all he'd pull her hair or something. Just to make her scream. Eventually he 'got tired of it' and killed her. I was bent on killing him from that point. I gained control of my left arm again but nothing else. I tried to fight him anyways. I woke up and Dr. Borville was lecturing me on my stunt. From that point my mother became depressed in addition to more ill than usual and my father completely in denial of what I said had happened. Almost a year later I was tired of it. I needed to leave. Everywhere I looked I could remember her..." He trails off.

"So... you went to Ordon..." My throat is burning and I'm about ready to burst into tears at this point. Ganondorf took Aryll, and Dorobou at this point has taken both my parents, dead or alive. Even more people can be added to this list. When it boils down to it, it's basically just us two. From what I can tell he doesn't have much of a bond with his parents... if both are alive even at that. Then there's the fact I've seen lots of people die within the bit of time I've really been out of the castle.

_Looks like you were right you creep... a pretty terrible fate. _I think, wishing I could say it aloud to the Happy Mask Salesman for using that mocking line several times.

"Yep... it's where my little lying game started... and where I started to live again."

"Live again?"

He sighs. "...Do you ever get the feeling of being an empty shell, breathing but not living?" I nod. "It was like that until I went to Ordon and met everyone there. I became accustomed to living there as opposed to having anything to worry about politically speaking."

I start to laugh a bit despite it being a somewhat inappropriate time. "It's because of those two pigs we even left our homes... the reason we felt hollow, and yet it's because of them that we met again... Just watch as we end up as the ones to put them in their places."

Link actually grins a little bit, "I guess it's funny how life works sometimes."

Nodding again I sigh, "I'm sorry for asking you about her in the first place."

He shrugs, "at this point if I walked around shirtless anymore you'd bug me about those scars enough I would've ended up telling you either way."

"No I wouldn't..." I look to the side, a bit offended.

"Yeah you would have. I've known you long enough for that to be common sense to expect something like that from you."

"Whether or not you've known me for a while it doesn't mean that you can just automatically know what my reaction is to something."

"Hate to break it to you but you're rather predictable..."

For whatever reason this annoys me, a lot. I've never known someone who could read me like a book... or someone who could wake me up from the nightmare known as my life. The thought of that ever happening has never even gone through my head before. The prince of Termina that showed up and took interest in my mother's ocarina seven years ago. Strangely enough who had given me a bandanna just because I was curious about it and became my first friend rather quickly. Somehow turned out to be the same person who by chance saw me in the rain after getting into a predicament with Ganondorf and got me medical attention even though he didn't know who I was at the time... The person that helped me 'live again'. Before I give it a second thought I lean towards Link and have my first actual kiss.

"I guess I'm not as predictable as you thought huh?" His face becomes bright red just as my face is burning pretty badly right now. His facial expression reads that he wasn't expecting it at all. I grin slightly before leaning back. Maybe it's a huge mistake and this wouldn't have happened if things went the way we wanted. We both have our scars from those times, whether or not we like it. But this 'terrible fate' we've suffered from... I think it led us to each other on purpose.


	25. Fool's Game

**Hi!**

**Darkblaze40: I'm sorry but I've never seen Star Trek. **

**ShadowNinja1011: Link is 'Rinku', Termina's Prince in denial, basically. **

**typhoon chaos: XD The mother of all awkward moments eh?**

**Chaosmaiden: He's creepy and the thought of him over all is just wrong. ._. Yep!**

**Larxene1: thanks dude!**

**Soulful voice: I seem to randomly come up with sad stories for characters huh? Thank you!**

**Sorry it's been so long, my laptop hasn't cooperated lately so I finally got the nerve to sneak on my mom's computer to work on this. That and school is being as annoying as ever. PX So as stated last chapter, updates won't be normal until I work things out with my schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

The red on his face fades back to his normal complexion in a matter of a couple minutes. Standing up he sighs. "C'mon. We should head back to the inn." I just nod, standing up. The walk back to Clock Town is quiet, the occasional owl hoot is the only thing keeping it from being dead silent. We haven't really walked together like this without the lack of noise in a long time. Usually it's after we end up in an argument or if one of us is injured or something. Not like this. It's strange, but for whatever reason I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. But it was like this to an extent once I saw Aryll's grave though. I feel bad about it. I met Link when he went by 'Rinku' and wouldn't deny being the prince of Termina. His father made no mention of his younger child at that point. For all I know she could have died being under five years old, though I doubt it. Either way if she was younger than him at the time she had to have been under ten. The worst part of that is I don't even know Ganondorf's age, despite everything that's happened. Meaning if Ganondorf did anything remotely close to what he did that night when he was drunk and I was finally able to leave my prison of a home, he's even more demented than what I've been lead to believe.

_Idiot. _I finally put my mind back onto the subject of what I just did rather than what happened to Link's late sister. I had him explain what happened to her and then there's _that. _I picked probably the worst time possible to try something, and I don't realize what got into me a few minutes ago for that matter. It's like when Father gets drunk and wakes up the next morning not knowing who spilled alcohol all over the table and then decide to blame me for it. Just that I remember what happened but I don't know why. And then there's the fact that I haven't drank other than when my curiosity got the better of me and I drank a bit of the spiked champagne. It's not like I can be drunk or something now, right?

I snap out of it when Link holds the door open for me. As soon as I begin to walk into the room, he yanks me back by the collar. I glance back at him confused.

"Who's there?" Link walks into the room and grabs his sheath by the door. The jingling sound of keys come from the kitchen. We both look in that direction, slightly panicked.

"Rinku if you get spare keys you really shouldn't keep them hanging out of your pocket like that, they're easy to snag that way. I entrusted you with Zelda's life thinking you would be careful. Not reckless as I have heard from the council countless times over the past year." The keys rattle against each other once more when they're tossed to Link.

"For the last time Impa I would appreciate being referred to as Link rather than Rinku." Link murmurs bitterly, catching them. I look down, feeling tears fill my eyes for some reason. She's alive and seems to be alright, and yet I feel my heart sink. Without a second thought I just run into my previous caretaker's arms.

"Thank Din you're alive..." I whisper shakily. A voice at the back of my mind says the other words that I'm holding back, along the lines of _I was scared of seeing another person get killed because of me_.

"I'm just glad I am able to see you again after so long without it being a life or death situation-"

"Impa you know as well as I do that this isn't over yet. We're going to the Terminanian castle sooner or later. From there-"

Impa returns the favor of cutting him off, "Sahasrahla told me what you have planned. I don't mind entering a situation like that once again but I refuse to let Zelda get dragged in the midst of trying to get the Triforce. It's a fool's game."

I break the hug and glance at her for a second before my gaze goes to the floor. _She's just as protective and strict as ever... _

"I'm already dragged into the situation as it is trying to interfere with Ganondorf's plan. I want to help."

"But Zelda-"

I interrupt Link's attempt to retort, "I don't want to see anyone else die! If the Triforce can do half of what the stories mother always told me when I was little, then I'm willing to do whatever it takes to try and get things halfway normal!"

"It's a nice speech but unfortunately you're forgetting something, princess. Ganondorf is already trying to get the Triforce, hence why he's trying to get control of the three lands that have each piece in their possession. Helping means you're going to see people die. Likely scenario being you killing them. Are you really willing to take someone's life?" I fall silent at Impa's response. She sighs before brushing some loose strands of her silver hair out of her face. "This is why it's a fool's game. The very thought of the Triforce's abilities can allow countless of possibilities as to what it can do to go run through people's heads. From there it's a bloodbath because no one thinks of what you have to do in order to get the Triforce. There has been countless people who have sought after it. Most times those people are either killed or they disappear."

"Because of the Sacred Realm's judgement made by the deceased sages on whoever attempts to take the Triforce-"

Impa's crimson eyes narrow at Link, "Rinku-I mean Link. You know nothing of what happens to those deemed unworthy."

"I know what happens if they are deemed worthy since my grandparents met the one who was picked during that time, about a hundred or so years ago. He saved Termina, and lifted the curse from my grandfather, Kafei. It's because of that my grandparents were able to wed, and they were eternally grateful. Once Termina became a kingdom under one family's rule, my mother came along and she was always told the story as to what happened. When I was born my mother wanted to name me Link after the hero of Termina and Hyrule, but my father was rather picky about it because it was a Hyrulean name. So I was given the name Rinku and I grew up hearing those stories." I stare at him astonished. Besides the fact this is the most I've heard him speak since explaining his sister's death, the similarity in hearing stories about the Triforce and the legendary hero is something I haven't heard from him at this point. Though the only thing I have heard is that the Hero of Time never returned to Hyrule after saving it. I never thought that he could've ended up in Termina at some point in time.

"Then you should know that the only way to gain access to the Triforce is to get the three pendants of virtue and then pull out the Master Sword from a pedestal in the northern Lost Woods area." She breaks the few minute silence. "That's near the Ordon Village remains that are probably burnt down by moblins at this point."

"Where's all of the citizens then!?" I raise my voice slightly, not wanting to hear from anyone that the people had been killed or enslaved.

"The Hidden Village." I sigh once I hear Impa confirm they're somewhere safe. "Anyways it's getting late. I'm assuming you're still coming with us despite what we say Zelda?" I nod sheepishly. Even now she knows me well. Since my mother's death she seems to be more and more like a second mother to me. "I'll get going to my room next door. See you in the morning..." She yawns while walking out the door.

I walk past the kitchen a bit and then plop down on the bed. For once I'm not sure as to what to do, I'm assuming Link and I aren't exactly on speaking terms now that Impa left the room and I don't want to go to bed seeing that the painkillers are starting to lose their affect of a dreamless sleep. I could try to overdose a bit, a stupid move that may prove to be effective. If I'm going along with the pursuit of the Triforce, why not try something else that might be considered stupid? I grab my bag, then open the medicine container as soon as it's in my hands. I tilt the bottle slightly to get four pills. Before I can even try consuming them Link grabs my wrist. "What the fire temple are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

"No." I look at him narrow eyed for a second for even considering I would try to commit suicide.

"The painkillers are actually illegal for how strong they work. Two already is a bit of a risk with their effectiveness. Four is enough to put you in a coma for ten days before you end up dead." I sigh at his explanation, why of all times would he go ahead and try to play doctor?

"If they were illegal why did you give them to me in the first place? And as for my explanation the stupid pills aren't working as good as they did when we were back at Lake Hyila..." I murmur, no longer making eye contact with him out of annoyance.

"They're illegal because Dr. Mizumi didn't have them certified due to the effects being too good. The medical council in Kakariko deemed them too strong and thought he was attempting to take over the medical portion of the economy so the legalization was denied."

"Still..." I cross my arms. "You're ticking me off with the fact you'd think I'd try to kill myself."

He glares at me, "well sorry for pointing out the fact you would've killed yourself if you had consumed that many painkillers. If you're willing to do something that stupid you might as well not take them at all. Nightmares won't kill you."

"You're one to talk Link!" I yell, "you haven't been hell and back! It isn't the thought of a bad dream that will kill me it's they just keep dragging me into the past and I can't do anything about that! You have no idea-"

"Shut up. I told you what happened to my sister. It doesn't mean you suddenly know my whole life story and that you've had it rough compared to me." His tone intimidates me to the point I cease trying to argue. Instead I retreat to the covers and try to call it a night. Impa said that the 'fool's game' doesn't begin until we get to the castle. But at this point it's the 'let's see who can manage not blowing it the longest game'. In that case we both lost ten times over and yet we're trying to win this little game to get the Triforce. I guess we are stupid and in over our heads a bit. But I guess we'll have try to work things out despite that if we're going to get anywhere.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi!**

**ShadowNinja1011: If you say so. XD**

**Soulful voice: Thank you!**

**BananaMilkshake97: Here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

_"Impa are you sure he still isn't back?" A blonde haired woman sits on the steps of the all too familiar courtyard, looking down at the ground as rain hits it._

_"Yes," She sighs. "Princess Zelda you should go inside. He's been gone for almost seven years now and I don't see why you insist on waiting for him to return from Termina when you weren't necessarily close to him in the first place." It takes me a minute to process the scene. Impa looks about the same, but she isn't talking to me. I don't remember this happening at any point in time, either. _

_She looks at Impa with a fierce look in her eyes, "Link is the only one besides you who has ever regarded my dreams or anything like that as important! Father's been busy running the country and he thinks I'm delusional!" Impa's raises an eyebrow for a brief moment, as a result the apparent other Zelda sighs rather annoyed. "I-I don't know... I just wanted to get to know him a bit. He did save Hyrule after all. It's my fault he lost seven years of his life and when he said he was going to Termina in search of his fairy guardian I wasn't able to apologize..."_

_"Zelda, remember that blue book in the library that I told you to keep a secret?" She nods in response to Impa's question. "It's not your fault this happened. This happens every one hundred years. The 'demon king' Demise is the one who cursed those of Hylia and the Legendary Hero's blood. You're an incarnation of her just as Link is of the hero. Ganondorf is the other incarnation of the hatred of the goddesses. Due to that history repeats itself. Ganondorf will always pursue the Triforce and then Link is the one to intervene. You, as one of the seven sages, are to aid him in that task. After that Hyrule is to prosper for one hundred years until the cycle starts again."_

_I swallow hard as soon as I hear those words, recalling Link's statement back in Lake Hylia. I mutter it under my breath reluctantly, hoping it isn't true. "They say all sages are destined to die in order to awaken their true form in the Sacred Realm." __My words are completely unheard and the scene continues. _

_"But what happens to the incarnations during those hundred years?" Zelda- rather my past self from what I can gather- raises her voice slightly, making Impa look narrow eyed at her._

_"Typically once Ganondorf is defeated, they go their separate ways. The Royal Family continues and then once another daughter is born she is given the name Zelda, and she's the next incarnation. Similar to that the Gerudo continue to survive in the desert and then a male is born and named Ganondorf after the original Gerudo leader. Twenty years after Ganondorf is reincarnated, Link appears into the scene conveniently when the country is thrown into chaos. From there the same thing happens."_

_"But what if I don't want it to stay that way every time?" Her voice cracks after hearing Impa's rather blunt explanation that I don't necessarily like either. _

_"What do you mean?" Impa's face mirrors 'my' Impa's worried look. _

_"I don't want to go separate ways..." She mutters under her breath._

_"What? Could you speak up?" _

_"Never mind, it was foolish of me to think like that. Just forget I said anything." Zelda shakes her head before standing up. _

_Impa puts a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful about what you wish for Princess. Especially since you're already married and with child. At this point there is no going back into the past. The Ocarina of Time cannot even accomplish what you want. Destiny is a bit cruel, but you have to accept that it's the way things are. Try to be happy with your life and not dwell on the impossible."_

_"Yes Impa." She moves Impa's hand to the side and walks away rather quickly, as if wanting to run off but denying herself that right._

* * *

I wake up, sweat going down my face. This isn't like my usual nightmares at all. It's not gory and disgusting enough I wake up in the middle of the night feeling sick to my stomach. It's scary in a different way, it was real. I can't just tell myself it was a dream because for some odd reason I know it isn't. If that was me from the Ocarina of Time era from a century ago then I'd think it would be 'safe' to believe it. Only real question is why the heck I had that dream of all things. I think I would prefer something that makes me scream bloody murder in the middle of the night or early morning, whether or not that seems really masochistic to some extent.

I sit up in bed and then slide out from under the covers, giving up on going back to bed before I even bother to try. Grabbing a key from the kitchen counter, I sneak out of the inn room, managing not to make the door creak. I wander around the halls aimlessly before finding some steps. Despite my better judgement I go up them and eventually end up on the Inn Roof. The breeze goes through my hair and some strands sweep across my face. Brushing my hair out of my sight and behind my ears, the wind eventually dies down and I hear some faint voices. I move behind an air duct and somehow they become louder, though no one else is on the roof with me.

"-wasn't the first to die out of all the sages. Something isn't right..." I hear Impa murmur.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean Nabooru's the sixth and she's dead now. Do you think it's because Majora _and_ Ganondorf reincarnated?" Link yawns, something in the area they're in creaks- probably a chair knowing how he typically claims a chair when in a room.

"Nabooru and Saria are dead. Normally it would go in the order from the first sage to the seventh. Even though we aren't necessarily being killed off in the usual manner there has to be some order to it."

"Like what?"

She clears her throat, "Rauru- er... Sahasrahla, Darunia, Ruto, myself, and Zelda are the only ones left out of the seven."

"Zelda!?" Link raises his voice as my heart gradually sinks. I'm a sage, one of those supposedly destined to die in order to become my 'true' or 'realized' form in the Sacred Realm to guard the Triforce from evil intentions such as those Ganondorf would possess.

_If we're being killed 'out of order' why didn't Ganondorf just kill me first? I wouldn't have to see everyone else die... _A bitter voice chimes at the back of my mind.

"You didn't know she's the seventh sage, did you...?" Impa sighs.

"I didn't know Sahasrahla was actually Rauru, either."

"Rauru is Zelda's grandfather despite being a commoner. The agreement to Gaepora being able to stay with his lover and child was to erase any proof that both have commoner's blood. Nayru became known as Dazel and Rauru took the alias Sahasrahla from that point on. Zelda, being the only female born into the bloodline in one hundred years, was given the name of the past princesses of Hyrule."

"And being the daughter of a common woman wouldn't change her role as the seventh sage...?" Link stops with his raised or annoyed voice and goes back to talking casually.

"I would highly doubt it... I think we both know how this story goes from this point, Link."

"What do you think the order is?" Link practically demands an answer.

"Ruto or me will likely be the next two killed. Then Darunia and Zelda, then Rauru..." Her tone is so bitter I could probably mistake it to be as bad as alcohol. The sentence seems to ring through my ears like the Clocktown bell.

"Is there a specific time frame for the death occurrences?"

"Link why are you questioning me on this all of a sudden? I don't know the answers but I'll tell you right now I'm not afraid to die for the good of Hyrule and Termina." Everything falls silent for a bit. "I think you should go back to your inn room for the night-"

I don't wait for her to finish her sentence. I run down the steps and halfway I slip and fall. Getting back up I half-limp back to the room and frantically try to get my hand to stop shaking so badly so I can get the key in the door so I can enter. Succeeding in that, I put the key where I found it before and then walk blindly through the dark room until I find the bed and go under the covers. I feel water go down the side of my face. I find it a bit funny because I didn't even realize that I was crying in the first place. I sat there and listened to Impa nobly state that she would put her life on the line to save both countries. Meanwhile I've been Hyrule's princess since I was born, given the task of guiding my country and keeping it from harm. Despite that I'm afraid. At this point I don't see much to live for, but Nabooru evidently saw something. She could have let Ganondorf do as he pleased with me. I would likely be stuck at the castle at this moment in that case, maybe even six feet under ground... but I'm not. I'm afraid to see what she saw. For the first ten years of my life I was just some sort of doll on display. Afterwards for the past seven years I've been a punching bag. Nothing more. I know what it's like to be free, but the question in the back of my mind is how to live. But now destiny has evidently decided to rob me of that right as well.

I see a light on through the blanket and I try to shift my body to the side so I can casually reveal my face rather than keeping it under the covers and pretend to be asleep. I manage to do that and it seems to work. "I'm sorry, Zelda." He murmurs. About now I'd like to tell him off, he's probably pitying me now that I'm in line for slaughter. But I know it wouldn't do anything other than start an argument and reveal my eavesdropping moments ago, so I try to pretend to be asleep still. Link snickers a bit, "I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me for earlier... At this point whoever I'm near seems to end up dead. After seeing Aryll killed I don't want to see someone I care about die in front of me. I see it again and again just about every time I close my eyes. And yet I'm hypocritical enough to yell at you for not dealing with it when I can't do that..." Then he murmurs in an almost completely inaudible voice, "It's the hell inside my head that I keep to myself."

He hasn't caught on that I'm awake. I can tell by the fact he's talking softly and not necessarily pausing for a response.

_I'm sorry too... _I wish I could say aloud, realizing I was evidently wrong about him trying to pity me after hearing Impa's explanation. I sort of have the gist of it now. It's not entirely the incident with Aryll that made him become relatively silent after I kissed him when we were at her grave. Link doesn't want anyone to help him escape from his past. In a sense, he did that by helping me get away from the castle. But even now we both keep getting sucked back into the past and have to relive what we want to forget. _I guess this is part of the reason we have to beat Ganondorf and then go our separate paths. We both have our own roles in this mess, if we want to try and forget everything then there's no way around restarting instead of making the pointless effort to turn this into a fairy tale story that a child is told at night._

* * *

Sunlight leaks through the small areas the curtain can't cover so I sit up in bed after pretending to be asleep for a few hours. I'm relatively sleep deprived, but it's not anything new.

"Morning..." I yawn, not necessarily shocked at the fact Impa's leaning against the wall near the recliner Link slept in. Getting up slowly due to being a bit sore, I stretch a bit before grabbing my bag.

"We're leaving for the castle in two hours or so. Then we'll wait out til around ten to sneak in." Impa summarizes.

"Why don't we just walk in?" I raise an eyebrow.

Link walks in, eating an apple. "If the general public knows I'm back then word will likely get around to Hyrule's residents as well. As far as both countries know we're dead."

I raise an eyebrow, catching the 'we're'. "What do you mean as far as both countries know _we're _dead...?"

Impa glances at Link rather disapprovingly. "He purchased one of the illegal newspapers from an Ex-Bomber Gang member last night."

Link pretends not to notice her glare. "Apparently you were drunk and ended up falling off your balcony."

Looking down, my hand shakes a bit. "And of course everyone would buy that story..."

"I've been dead for more than a year according to just about everyone." He snickers, a bitter look on his face. It's not that people would be stupid enough to believe it that bugs me, it's my silent wish that I was actually dead. Might as well be since it's bound to happen sooner or later anyways. I've always thought that eventually it would be my father to beat me to death but at this point there's little to no chance that would happen. It's not that I have the idea that I'll somehow live forever, I just don't want to be killed by Ganondorf, at the very least. Not someone who had to do with my mother's death. But being a sage doesn't help my chances of not getting killed by him.

Impa clears her throat, disrupting the momentary silence. "What happened to your arm?"

I look down to see that my right arm had started to bruise from falling last night. Just my luck. "I fell out of bed last night."

She gives me a questioning look before Link decides to speak up, "Zelda was thrashing around a bit in her sleep last night. I woke up hearing a 'thump' and saw her on the floor. She just landed on her arm funny." I look at him for a quick second before my gaze goes back to the floor. Why did he lie? I swallow hard.

_So he did know I was awake, didn't he...? _Nayru only knows what's going on in his head as to why he's going with it, but I want to find out if Impa somehow decides to leave us alone for a bit. But it'd probably be a million years before she'd be alright with it. Last year I would have given the world to be accompanied by Impa, but at the moment I don't want to see her reaction to our lies, unless she already has caught on. Sighing, I decide to remove myself from the conversation by going to the bathroom to change clothes. A few minutes later I return to the bedroom portion of the inn room wearing gray shorts and a light blue tank top, my hair in a messy ponytail.

"We should get going so we can get to the bomber's hide out unnoticed. We don't need to be stopped by any of the Terminanian guards or else there'll be trouble." Link straps his sheath and before grabbing his bag.

"Just what exactly _is _the Bomber Gang?" I raise an eyebrow, curiosity getting to me.

"A group of kids who go around helping the locals. Though lately they've been sort of taking the role of info brokers rather than helpers..." Impa murmurs, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"And why exactly do we need to go to their hide out?" I glance at Link, expecting him to know that rather than Impa.

"Down the ally, past a door is a sewer. A false wall there leads to the castle." Impa and I seem to share the same look, questioning just how he'd know that. A mischievous smirk creeps onto his face. "When you have a bomb mask and you're not permitted to travel out by yourself you tend to experiment."

"Zelda used to try that quite a bit." She sighs at Link's reply, meanwhile I glance at my previous caretaker with confusion. Link looks at the both of us with amusement.

"If I could try that I would've left the castle a lot sooner than when I did first time around."

"You followed a messenger out the door and stayed in the back of the carriage until we noticed that you weren't in the courtyard. You nearly gave your mother a heart attack." Impa recalls. I feel my face burn up a bit at the sight of Link trying not to laugh.

I give him a quick glare. "That's something to laugh about when you evidently had your fair share of escape attempts?" That shuts him up rather quickly.

"Let's get going, you can discuss this later." We both look at Impa, who's by the door already. Without another word I catch up to her and then we shut the door behind us, locking it. When we go to the lobby, Link returns the keys and then we leave, only to enter the packed streets. Considering how early it likely is at this point I find it hard to believe this many people are wandering around aimlessly. Navigating through the sea of people, we reach a yellow capped boy and he guards the path.

"If you want to pass then state the Bomber Gang's code!" He declares with authority he doesn't necessarily have.

"3-5-4-2-1." Link states in a dry tone before taking the kid's hat and ruffling his hair jokingly, earning an annoyed look from the kid. "Kaoru you really don't ever get tired of acting like you don't recognize me, do you?"

"Give it back, Rinku!" He jumps in attempt to reach the hat, but Link just lifts his arm a bit higher so it's out of his grasp.

"One condition." His momentary tease ends with his casual semi-serious look returning.

"Just spit it out already before I tell Jim and he'll tell the guards-"

I raise an eyebrow, "You realize we could just tell them you guys are info brokers right?"

Kaoru grits his teeth, "shut up lady."

"Look all I ask is that you keep anyone and everyone out of the hide out for a bit. And that you do me an additional favor."

"All for my stupid hat back? No deal! That ain't fair!" He exclaims, resembling a small dog barking at a person.

Impa disrupts by handing Kaoru a silver rupee. "Will that cover the price for the favors?" Reluctantly the boy nods, pocketing the money.

"I want you to tell the one making the illegal newspaper to publish a little article for me." Link places the hat back on Kaoru's head.

"Saying what?" He and I look at Link with absolute confusion. Link whispers in Kaoru's ear, leaving me to speculate.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure it was here." Link observes the wall near a randomly placed balloon and ladder. Pulling out his sword, he strikes the wall. A shallow sound of metal hitting metal rings through out the small room. He sheathes his sword and then places his hands on the wall and manages to move it to the side. From there I see another section of the sewers. Without hesitation Impa and Link walk in the door and I stare out into space for a minute, feeling stupid. Why didn't I bother to try and make a pathway out of Hyrule Castle like this?

The occasional drip of water comes from the ceiling, making me paranoid of someone else being in the pathway with us. It seems to take forever to navigate through the small labyrinth since it seems that even Link can forget things. After going around in circles for hours, we reach a ladder going up. Link climbs up it rather easily despite some steps being missing and then moves something out of the way so direct sunlight enters the sewer. Following him, we find ourselves in a small garden that slightly resembles the Hyrule Castle Courtyard.

A whistle blows, startling me. "Three intruders! Apprehend them immediately!" I look up to see a guard with binoculars look at us, and as soon as my gaze goes down to eye level the three of us are surrounded.

"I demand an audience with the King." Link steps in front of Impa and I.

"The only audience you'll get is with the jail warden! No one is allowed to enter the castle without proper documentation."

Link takes out a knife from his bag. "I'm Rinku Gale, son of King Rune and in possession of the family heirloom Arashi dagger made by the blacksmith Zauz." The guards drop their weapons and fall to their knees immediately.


End file.
